La Fanbase d'Aventures - Mission Secret Santa
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: La Fanbase d'Aventures fête Noël à sa manière, avec une pluie de cadeaux ! [Projet Communautaire - Multi-Auteurs - Multi-Tout]
1. Préface

**BON-SOIR !**

Il était temps que j'ouvre le bal, voyons. Pour Noël, la Fanbase d'Aventures a décidé de voir les choses en grand et de faire un Secret Santa. Pour les incultes, en gros, une personne A a reçu par MP le nom d'une personne B, et doit la couvrir de cadeaux, sans que cette personne B ne devine que c'est lui. Cette personne B a elle même reçu le nom d'une personne C et ainsi de suite. Ca peut aller des dessins aux fanfictions, en passant par les vidéos. Ici seront, comme vous vous en doutez, postées les fanfictions.

Pour mes chers petits poussins, voici la liste des personnes qui participent, je mettrai en gras les noms découverts au fur et à mesure pour vous aider dans votre recherche :

\- LolaLola23111963

\- Missy/theleapingsquirrel

\- Petite Pirate

\- Lorinea

\- Koschei

\- figaro94

\- Nariluggal

\- Jafaden666 (Twitter)

\- Nahira180 (Twitter)

\- JuuriSan

\- Maddey

\- Soleina

\- juliabakura

\- Gryf Rougelame

\- Kangoo

\- Hakukai

\- SunWings

\- Tyessa

\- TailorFox

\- Tsuki Kaneko

\- Klervia

\- OnzeElevenElf

\- Lulukaw

\- ambroisine

\- Mikeyran

\- Atlantos

\- MllePow

\- Pikaced (Twitter)

\- GwenLaSanglante

\- Kiell

\- Isil-gawien

\- Ranne-Chan

\- Fuyuu543

\- Clochann

\- Shueino

\- Rubéale

\- Rain-Flicker

\- Temtaranne

\- Yumei Mizuki

\- Lyria

\- Crousti24750

\- Romana in the Void

\- mimilia-rêveuse

\- TheBoson123

\- Kimisukiro

\- LéoM

\- MlleLauChan

Voilà ! Bonne chasse à tous, et bonne lecture à ceux qui viennent juste pour découvrir les textes :3


	2. Pour MllePow

Salut MllePow.  
Je me présente je suis ton père noël pour cette année.  
Après avoir longuement réfléchi à ce que je pourrais t'offrir, j'ai décidé que rien ne valait un calendrier de l'avant.  
Je te propose donc un drabble par jour jusqu'à noël.  
Merci à Theta et Koscheii pour le travail monstre que ce projet doit demander.

Début du compte à rebours : 24 jours.

Bilan de cuite.

Des licornes, des licornes et encore des licornes. A perte de vue. Elles avaient un pelage très doux qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser. Attentif a son environnement comme toujours il entendit des hommes s'approcher des licornes. Les bruits étouffé de leur conversation lui confirmèrent qu'ils étaient trois et préparaient une attaque. Lui vivant personne ne toucherai a ces pures créatures.

Théo ne tenait vraiment pas l'alcool. Les aventuriers se retrouvait en plein milieu d'une rue passante essayant de renverser un seau d'eau sur la tête de Théo pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits qui après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à caresser les cheveux des passants en murmurant « Gentille licorne » « Belle licorne » et autre déclinaison, s'était retourné vers eux, épée au clair, titubant, hurlant « Sus aux tueurs de licorne ».

Une petite idée que j'ai eu après avoir lu ton profil.  
Bisou à toi  
Ton père noël


	3. Pour MllePow (2)

Salut mllePow  
On est le deux décembre, il est donc l'heure d'un second drabble.  
Qui dit noël dit réunion de famille et repas de fête.

Compte a rebours :23

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent.

Le ragoût de lapin

Shin, Théo, Bob et Grunlek avait pris leur retraite depuis une bonne dizaine d'années. En souvenir du bon vieux temps Grunlek les avaient invités à manger un ragoût chez lui.  
Les quatre aventuriers autour de la table avaient bien changés, seul Bob était resté le même physiquement. Après avoir discuté pendant un certain temps Grunlek leur servi du ragoût de lapin. À peine la première bouchée avalée Shin dit :  
\- Ça a pas le même goût que dans mon souvenir.  
Bob rancherit :  
\- C'est vrai. Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu faisais pour trouver du lapin pour quatre presque tout les jours.  
\- Donc je suis pas le seul à m'être posé la question. s'exclama Théo  
Grunlek blémit et murmura:  
\- C'était pas du lapin.  
Il y eut un échange de regard suspicieux de la part des aventuriers. Puis le déclic. Un gémissement de dégoût général. Théo se lamenta :  
\- Il nous a servi de l'araignée pendant 10 ans et on s'en est pas rendu compte... On est vraiment nuls en cuisine.

Petite idée que j'ai eu en faisant un gâteau d'anniversaire.  
Bisou à toi  
Ton père noël


	4. Pour MllePow (3)

Bonsoir mllePow  
Aujourd'hui je fais ressortir mon côté fleur bleue. (et le tient aussi j'espère)  
Compte à rebours : 22

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent.

C'est la fête

Théo flirtait encore sous les lampions de fête. Shin le regardait faire en souriant, Grunlek secouait la tête découragé et Bob observait stoïque.  
Pourquoi avait-il tenu a venir a cette fête? Il savait pourtant ce qui ce passerai; Théo trouverai une partenaire et lui serai déchiré par la douleur et la jalousie. Comme il réfléchissait son masque menaça de tomber comme en témoignait les larmes au coin de ses yeux. Il marmonna qu'il allait se coucher et fila aussi vite que le vent vers l'auberge.  
Ben quoi? Il était super content de venir à la fête. Pourquoi il s'en va ? demanda innocemment Shin à Grunlek  
L'aîné se contenta de lui adresser un regard triste.  
La fête était finie.

*sort un plateau de cookies*  
Bisou à toi  
Ton père noël


	5. Pour MllePow (4)

Bonjour mllePow  
Les jours défile vite. Aujourd'hui je reviens sur l'histoire d'un PNJ bien connu des fan d'aventures.  
Compte a rebours : 21

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent.

La vengeance

Les aventuriers prenaient un repos bien mérité dans la taverne du coin. Soudain une jeune femme poussa la porte, elle avait des allures guerrières et semblait déterminée.  
\- Cela fait des années que je m'entraine pour pouvoir me venger.  
Les aventuriers continuèrent a manger même si Théo trouvait que la jeune femme semblait familière. Celle-ci s'approcha de Bob et lui enfonça son poing dans la figure. Les autres aventuriers se levèrent près à en découdre. La jeune femme se retourna les ignorant et avec un sourire satisfait lança :  
\- Ça, c'est pour avoir cru qu'un simple coup de bouclier pouvait me tuer.  
Elle sortit sous le regard interloqué de trois voyageur et sous celui très fier du dernier.

Non, je ne crois pas qu'elle ait survécu mais si c'était le cas je la vois bien faire ça.  
Bisou à toi  
Ton père noël


	6. Pour TsukiKaneko

Voici mon premier cadeau pour toi : Un tigre à dent de sapin

* * *

Les trois aventuriers chevauchaient dans la forêt depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Shin, nerveux scrutait nerveusement la cime des arbres lorsque Bob voulu le rassurer.  
\- Tu sais, Shin, dans une forêt aussi dense on ne r*** pas de se faire attaquer par les airs. Si menace il y a, elle r*** plus de venir du sol.  
\- Je sais Bob, mais j'ai l'impression d'être observé depuis tout à l'heure. Ça doit être rien.  
\- Avec toute les araignées ces dernier jours, c'est normal d'être à cran.  
Shin, rassuré par les paroles apaisantes du mage, reporta son attention sur les fourré aux alentour.  
Soudainement, une créature sauta d'un arbre et atterri devant eux. Un pelage roux, marbré de rayures noires. La créature était impressionnante, un puissant poitrail, des pattes larges, des griffes qui, bien qu'elles semblaient être rétractible, étaient sorties et semblait être suffisamment longues et aiguisées pour pouvoir transpercer l'armure de Théo. La créature fessait au bas mot deux fois la taille d'Eden mais se déplaçait avec souplesse et rapidité malgré sa grande taille. Le plus marquant chez cette créature n'était cependant pas sa taille ou ses griffes acérée ni même la façon dont il avait atterri souplement devant eux mais ses dents. En effet à la place des crocs qu'ils se seraient attendus à voir dépasser de la gueule du tigre il y avait deux petits… sapin. Oui des sapins, la pointe vers le sol avec des branches, des épines, des petites pommes de pins, bref, des sapins !  
Shin, trop surprit par l'apparition de cette étrange créature, ne songea même pas à générer une flèche de glace. Théo dégaina son épée. Bob s'apprêtait à lancer une boule de feu pour cramer une foi pour toute cette créature qui devait sortir de l'imagination d'un mage fou, lorsque Grunlek s'interposa entre ses amis et l'animal.  
\- Tu fais quoi, Grun' ?! Pousse toi que je le butte !  
Grunlek ignora la remarque du mage et se dirigea vers l'étrange animal. Son bras métallique tendu devant lui. Le tigre renifla avec intérêt la main tendu, mais le métal ne sembla pas lui plaire et il disparut d'un bon gracieux, remontant dans l'arbre d'où il venait.  
\- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Shin, pas encore remit de ses émotions.  
\- Je crois bien que c'était un tigre a dent de sapin, soupira Grunlek, il aurait aimé se faire un ami de cette étrange créature*. Ces créatures sont extrêmement rare, presque légendaire, on dit qu'elle porte chance.  
Les aventuriers reprirent la route, abasourdis par cette rencontre.

* * *

*Fallait réussir ton test pour ça Grun', à trois près c'était bon,  
A la prochaine !


	7. Pour ambroisine

Bien le bonjour, Ambroisine !  
En tant que bonne Mère Noëlle, voici un modeste cadeau pondu par ma plume, en espérant qu'il te plaira :D  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

_ Aaah, laisse-moi tranquille !  
_ Mais reviens !  
_ Non, tu fais peur !

La jeune femme redoubla d'effort dans sa course. Son poursuivant ne sembla pas faire de même, car elle le distança.  
Alors qu'elle était tranquillement sur son ordinateur, à écouter de la musique en écrivant, un poids apparemment humain traversa brutalement sa fenêtre, comme ça, sans prévenir. Quel manque de savoir-vivre.  
Cette personne avait une longue cape noire dotée d'un capuchon, et la jeune femme ne put donc pas la reconnaître. L'inconnu avait tenté de lui attraper la main, mais elle avait fui. Les deux jouaient maintenant à chat dans la maison.

_ Mais j'te veux pas de maaaal ! Cria la voix sous la cape.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, sûre du contraire, entra dans la cuisine et claqua la porte derrière elle. On passera sur le bruit sourd qu'elle entendit juste après.

_ AÏE ! Putain de porte !

Elle se retint de rire ; ce n'était pas le moment. Elle attrapa son téléphone qui était dans sa poche et s'apprêta à appeler la police. Son poursuivant dut le sentir car il tambourina contre le bois verni qui les séparait.

_ Attends, attends, Ambroisine !  
_ Qui vous a donné mon nom ? Questionna la jeune femme, surprise.  
_ Un ami qui ne te veut que du bien ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Ouvre !  
_ Il n'en est pas question !  
_ Bon, très bien.

La jeune femme l'entendit faire quelques pas en arrière, ainsi que des bruits de frottement contre du tissu. Puis une espèce de gros « POUF ». Et des voix. Beaucoup de voix.

_ Putain, qu'est ce que je fous là ?  
_ Les gars ? Vous êtes où ?  
_ Aaah un serpent !  
_ Hey ! Ma guitare !  
_ QUE FOUT CETTE VACHE ICI ?!  
_ Pourquoi j'ai un pot en céramique dans les mains ?  
_ Oh un poney ! Et un deuxième poney !  
_ Ils sont bleus et roses tes poneys mec !  
_ Mangeons des cupcakes et faisons-nous des câlins !  
_ Un poney qui parle ! Qu'est ce que c'est ce merdier ?

Dans sa tête, la jeune femme se demanda si elle n'était pas victime d'hallucinations auditives. Elle reconnaissait toute ces voix.

_ Nan mais j'ai fait un échec critique ou quoi ?  
_ Est-ce que quelqu'un aurai vu mon frère ?  
_ Aaah, l'autre poney vooole !

L'envie d'ouvrir la porte la tirailla. Elle tenta bien de rester logique et de peser le pour et le contre, mais l'envie fut bien trop forte. Elle posa la main sur la poignée et poussa la porte d'un coup vif. Et faillit tomber en arrière face à l'état de son salon.  
La personne qui la poursuivait était toujours là, en plein milieu de la pièce, mais autour d'elle, Florent Dorin tentait de récupérer sa guitare, perchée en haut d'une armoire, et l'équipe d'Aventures tentait de retenir Fred qui avait l'air complètement fou furieux ; Krayn portait sous le bras un grand pot de terre sculptée. Raphaël Descraques leur passa devant en appelant son frère François, tandis qu'Eléonore Costes esquivait un petit pégase bleu qui lui volait autour de la tête en lui lançant des serpents. Un autre poney, rose, faisait des bonds dans toute la salle, suivi par un petit blond vêtu de vert qui essayait de lui coller des coups d'épée en poussant des petits cris. Nyo, à moitié effrayé et à moitié mort de rire, était sur le dos d'une grande vache blanche et noire qui mâchonnait une plante verte qui se trouvait malheureusement à sa portée, alors que le Fossoyeur menaçait l'animal de sa pelle si le bestiau osait s'approcher. Un sourire … amusé ? apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme pendant qu'elle découvrait tout cela.

_ Alors ? Qu'est ce que t'en pense ?  
_ Hein ?

La personne qui lui courrait après quelques infants auparavant se trouvait à sa droite.

_ Qu'est ce que t'en pense ?  
_ De… De quoi ? De tout ce bazar ?  
_ Bah oui, de mon cadeau !  
_ Cadeau ?

La jeune femme était de plus en plus abasourdie, et son voisin encapuchonné lui tendit un bubble tea, qu'elle prit mécaniquement.

_ Joyeux Noël, Ambroisine !

L'inconnu ouvrit alors la fenêtre, et, posé sur le rebord, adressa une dernière parole à la jeune femme avant de disparaître.

_ Je reviendrais l'année prochaine ! Bisous !  
_ NOOOOON !

* * *

Héhé, j'espère que ça t'a plu, Ambroisine XD Désolée pour le bordel occasionné, et Joyeux Noël !


	8. Pour Gryf

Salut Gryf ! Je me suis dit qu'on devait commencer tôt pour les cadeaux.  
Alors voici mon premier.  
Owowow, We wish you a merry Christmas !

* * *

 **We wish you a merry Christmas**

Les flocons tombaient doucement sur le sol, créant de beaux tourbillons de neige dans l'espace.  
Le silence était magique.  
La couche de poudreuse sur l'herbe s'épaississait peu à peu, dans ce meme silence cotoneux.  
Le nez tourné vers le ciel, Mahyar soupira.  
Cette année, pour une fois, il n'allait pas passer Noel avec sa famille.  
Sa femme lui avait dit que vu que c'était exeptionnel, il pouvait très bien les laisser seules, elle et leurs filles.  
Le MJ hissa son sac dans le coffre de sa voiture et se glissa derrière son volant.  
Il devait prendre quelques personnes en chemin.  
Il s'étonnait lui meme.  
Passer Noël sans sa famille avec le cast d'Aventures et quelques membres de la Fanbase ?  
C'était une première.

 **So we'll drive as fast as we can go**  
 **Through the black night, black ice and all snow**  
 **Till we see some street signs that we know**  
 **We're coming home**

Mahyar roulait plutot vite.  
Les arbres entouraient la route humide et glissante, la surplombant de leurs ombres rassurantes.  
_Alors Gryf ? Pour toi aussi c'est nouveau ce type de Noël ?  
_Euh, oui... Mais on va le feter... où ?  
L'homme au bouc lança un sourire au jeune homme, dans le rétroviseur.  
_Krayn a loué un chalet pour l'occasion. Ce sera mieux qu'en pleine ville, non ?  
Gryf aquiesça en silence, esquissant un sourire timide.  
_On passe récupérer encore deux personnes, et on y sera en une demi-heure.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, deux filles s'engoufraient dans l'habitacle de la voiture en riant.  
_Salut Mahyar !  
_Bonsoir, Koschei. Allez dépéchez-vous mesdemoiselles, de la route nous attends.  
Tem et Kosch' s'assirent à coté de Gryf en le saluant chaleureusement.  
Et cinq minutes plus tard, Mon Beau Sapin - légèrement revisité - résonnait dans le crâne des deux pauvres hommes.  
Quant aux deux jeunes femmes, elles s'amusaient comme des petites folles.  
Tem éclata de rire quand elle vit Mahyar tirer la grimace, déformant encore plus cette pauvre chanson.  
_Arretez par pitié, fit Gryf, ayant une irrésistible envie d'en jeter une par la fenêtre.  
_Oh regardez ! s'exclama Koschei en regardant une voiture qu'ils doublaient, C'est Krayn, avec Gwen, Tyessa et Kimi !  
Tous tournèrent le regard vers la gauche, mais ils étaient déjà devant et les phares de la voiture du streamer disparaissaient derrière les gros flocons qui tombaient par milliers.  
Ce spectacle était tellement magique et fascinant que le silence se fit dans la voiture.

 **Good tiding we bring**  
 **To you and your kin**  
 **Good tidings for Christmas and a happy New Year**

_BONSWAR ! s'exclama Bob en accueillant les arrivants avec beaucoup, beaucoup de bruit.  
_Salut, Bob.  
Mahyar entra dans le chalet, suivit des trois jeunes gens alors que le moteur de la dernière voiture attendue se faisait entendre.  
Cinq minutes après, sacs déposés dans l'entrée, tous étaient assis dans les canapés une tasse de chocolat chaud ou de café à la main, bavardant avec animation.  
_On est le 23, n'est-ce pas ? fit Seb, un sourire doux aux lèvres, Vous avez apporté ce dont vous aviez besoin pour demain soir et le 25 au midi ?  
Maddey hocha la tete en échangeant un regard avec ses amies.  
_On a tout ce qu'il faut, rajouta Myfanwi, C'est une bonne nouvelle n'est-ce pas ?  
_Oh que oui ! rit Fred en jouant avec une branche de ses lunettes, Vous ne voulez pas d'aide pour préparer ?  
Rubéale fit un signe négatif tout en souriant.  
_On gère, z'inquiétez pas !  
De son coté, Bob inspectait un carnet qu'il avait trouvé sur un sac.  
_De l'araignée ?! Sérieusement ?! Vous etes malades non ?  
_Tu ne le savais pas depuis le temps ? ricana Gwen en arrachant son carnet des mains du Pyro-Barbare, Rends-moi ça, c'était une surprise normalement.  
Les membres du cast d'Aventures et leur MJ se lancèrent des regards alarmés.  
Peut-etre qu'ils n'auraient pas dut leur confier le repas de Noel finalement...

 **We wish you a merry Christmas**  
 **We wish you a merry Christmas**  
 **We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy New Year**

La journée du 24 se déroula à toute vitesse, dans la bonne humeur et les regars suspicieux des hommes du chalet vers la cuisine.  
La porte était close depuis dix heures du matin, et ils entendaient les discussions enthousiastes et les chants déformés qui se frayaient un chemin par les interstices.  
Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'elles s'occupaient du repas, que les six hommes n'avaient absolument rien à faire !  
Le sapin les attendaient avec trois boites de décorations que Krayn avait apporté.  
_Regardez on va faire un villge de Noel miniature ! J'ai apporté les maison miniatures avec les décorations éléctrique de la meme taille. Qui s'en charge ?  
Mahyar se porta volontaire et Gryf également.  
_Bon et bien au boulot ! lança Bob, motivé.  
Mais il déchanta bien vite quand il s'emmela dans les guirlandes et tomba sur le sol, un air infinimment intelligent collé sur le visage.  
Seb éclata de rire, en déclarant qu'il avait une "tete de vainqueur".  
Mais lui aussi, son sourire s'effaça quand, en se retournant il sentit un poids inhabituel dans ses cheveux.  
Fred s'était amusé à y accrocher des boules de Noel et des angelots lumineux.  
_Meeeeeeeh Fred !  
Le Grenier se réfugia dehors, et son ami le poursuivit , tintant à chaque pas.  
SPLAAF !  
Une énorme boule de neige frappa de plein fouet le poursuivant qui perdit l'équilibre et s'étala dans un tas de poudreuse.  
_FREEEED !  
Il ressortit, des flocons brillants dans ses cheveux noirs.  
Le vidéaste vit un visage féminin apparaitre à la fenetre de la cuisine et éclater de rire.  
Un flash le distraya et une autre boule de neige le percuta.  
_Bah alors, Seb ? T'es dans la lune ?  
_Oh attends un peu que je t'attrape toi !  
A la fenetre, Gryf et Mahyar riait en voyant les deus hommes se poursuivre mutuellement dans l'allée.  
De vrais gamins...

 **And so when the words we sing are gone**  
 **I pray God's blessing continues on**  
 **We laugh and compliment this**  
 **Merry Christmas**

Le soir était tombé sur le chalet isolé et une délicieuse odeur se répandait dans tout le bâtiment.  
_Tu crois que c'est l'araignée qui sent si bon ? demanda Bob d'un air affamé.  
_Tu es vraiment idiot... soupira Kimi, alors qu'elle leur servait quelque chose à boire.  
_Tu n'avais pas du tout compris ? renchérit Tyessa.  
Le Pyro-Barbare haussa un sourcil.  
Myfan' leva les yeux au ciel.  
_Et bah tu verras quand le plat principal arrivera. Pour l'instant, apéritif au coin du feu ! Et bien sûr... Pas d'alcool pour les mineurs, ajouta-t-elle en voyant les mines intéressées de Gwen et Kimi.  
Les deux demoiselles poussèrent un long soupir déçu.  
_Meeeh une bière ne tue personne, Myfan' ! protesta vivement la benjamine.  
_Non. Mais... Non.  
Tout en boudant, les jeunes filles se mirent à piocher dans les gateaux apéritif qu'elles avaient fait.  
Gryf les rejoignit bientot, et une ambiance chaleureuse s'installa, alors que les discussions commençaient à fuser de tous les cotés.

A vingt-trois heures, le repas fut enfin servit.  
Bob resta figé devant la viande saignante qu'il avait dans son assiette avec son accompagnement de ravioles au foie gras et ses champignons à la crème.  
Les autres hommes eurent la meme réaction tandis que les filles ricanaient.  
Puis finalement Krayn se jeta à l'eau et en coupa un petit bout qu'il renifla avant de manger.  
Ses yeux s'arrondirent.  
_Mais... C'est du boeuf ?!  
Tem lui sourit.  
_L'araignée est une pièce de boeuf, pas une vraie araignée. Vous n'aviez vraiment rien capté ?  
S'en suivit un concert de "non" et de soupirs rassurés.  
Gryf leva les yeux au plafond, adressant un message silencieux à quelqu'un, quelque chose, qui pourrait l'entendre.  
Un message de remerciements.  
Si Euthanasie existait, peut-etre entendrait-il ses paroles ?

 **Good tiding we bring**  
 **To you and your kin**  
 **Good tidings for Christmas and a happy new Year**

L'horlode indiquait minuit moins cinq quand les membres du cast d'Aventures et Mahyar demandèrent aux membre de la Fanbase de sortir de la pièce et d'aller tous mettre quelque chose de chaud sur le dos.  
_Pourquoi ? demanda Koschei, suspicieuse.  
_Parce que.  
Tous s'exécutèrent en silence, allant chercher soit un pull, une veste ou une couverture.  
Dehors il faisait nuit noire et le ciel était blanc.  
Les flocons tourbillonaient autour de leurs corps chauds, formant des spirales envoutantes et magiques.  
Tous regardèrent les cieux, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres, le silence apaisant et cotonneux les entourant d'un manteau de douceur féérique.  
Alors qu'ils attendaient, calmes, Kimi entonna un air que tout le monde connaissait:

 **We wish you a merry Christmas**  
 **We wish you a merry Christmas**  
 **We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy New Year**

Ces paroles qui ramenaient tout le monde en enfance furent bientot reprise par tout les membres de la Fanbase, formant un joli choeur de Noel.  
Et, comme si cette chanson était une sorte de déclencheur, le sapin devant eux s'illumina.  
Il était grand et majestueux, décoré de guirlandes, d'angelots lumineux, de boules de toutes les couleurs.  
Et au pied de ce grand arbre se trouvait tout un tas de cadeaux, des grands, des petits, des fins, des larges...  
_Ceci est pour vous, déclara Mahyar, un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
Les jeunes se précipitèrent vers le sapin et, si certains serrèrent d'abord ces cinq formidables personnes dans leurs bras, déballèrent ces présents avec une joie non dissimulée.

Quelque part, loin dans les cieux éternels, Euthanasie sourit.  
_Joyeux Noël.

 **We wish you a merry Christmas**  
 **We wish you a merry Christmas**  
 **We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy New Year**


	9. Pour MllePow (5)

Bonsoir mllePow  
Merci pour ta review elle m'a fait chaud au coeur. *rougit comme une pivoine* Aujourd'hui c'est du fluffy.  
Compte à rebours : 20

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent.

Une journée de plus

Brag et Arcana partageait une tente dans le campement des église dans la sections réservée à l'église des ténèbres. Brag était sorti prendre l'air dans l'espoir de chasser la nausée perpétuelle qui le tiraillait. Quand il était revenu il faisait nuit, Arcana dormait profondément sur son lit de camp. Ses cheveux dénoués encadrait son joli visage détendu. Incapable de s'en empêcher Brag s'avança et s'assit près du lit de camp. Du bout des doigts il suivit l'arc de ses sourcils, la courbe délicate de son nez, lissa les rides sur son front symbole de ses tourments, suivit le contour de ses douces lèvres roses. Il repoussa une mèche blond vénitien rebelle et caressa sa joue. Elle poussa un long soupir et murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans son sommeil. Brag se figea de peur d'être découvert.  
Arcana lui avait donné une raison de vivre une journée de plus.

Qu'est-ce-que je disait? C'est fluffy.  
Bisou à toi  
Ton père noël


	10. Pour Crousti24750

Ayayayaya Crousti24750 !

Le père noël a un cadeau pour toi ^^

Et oui, quand j'ai vu que tu étais fan de Coldplay, mes neurones se sont activés et on sorti … ça.

En espérant que cela te plaise, JOYEUX NOWEL ! * se casse par la cheminé*

 **VIVA LA VIDA**

Avant je dirigeais le monde

Les océans se soulevaient quand j'en donnais l'ordre

Shin profitait de sa nouvelle condition de demi-élémentaire. Il regardait ses mains avec admiration et une légère candeur, maintenant doté de pouvoir qu'il ne pensait jamais acquérir un jour. Le jeune archer s'amusait avec l'eau, la faisant couler entre ses doigts, se rendant maître de cet élément naturel. Il trouvait cela tellement passionnant, tellement vivifiant. Il était devenu puissant.

Maintenant je dors seul le matin

Je balaye les rues qui m'appartenaient

Le nouveau demi-élémentaire était revenu dans son village natal pour partager cette nouvelle digne de la bénédiction. Il n'avait trouvé que des ruines fumantes à la place des bâtisses. L'église de l'Eau avait été plus rapide que lui dans ses recherches et avait exterminée son peuple. Shin avait hurlé toute sa colère, pleuré toute sa douleur. Il était repartit, la rage au ventre et le désir brûlant de vengeance consumant son être.

Avant, je jetais des dés

Je sentais la peur dans les yeux de mes ennemis

Mahyar eut un sourire sadique devant la caméra de son ordinateur, satisfait. Décidément, les dés l'accompagnaient aujourd'hui. Son sourire s'élargit en voyant ses joueurs s'agiter devant son écran et but une gorgée de café dans sa tasse, les faisant languir.

J'écoutais la foule chanter

« Le vieux roi est mort ! Longue vie au roi ! »

Un matin, le MJ regardait les messages de la fanbase sur son tweeter. Elle le clamait comme un roi, comme un Dieu. Mahyar éteignit son ordinateur, ayant subitement envie d'être isolé. Il attrapa sa veste, ses écouteurs et sortit de son appartement. Il avait besoin d'air frais.

Une minute je tenais la clé

Celle d'après on m'enfermait

Grunlek observa les environs de la région par la fenêtre de son château, un peu ennuyé. La vie d'aristocrate n'était pas ce qu'il aimait de plus dans sa vie. Son esprit vagabonda lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son bras métallique, imaginant de folles expéditions dans le Cratère.

Et j'ai découvert que mes châteaux reposaient

Sur des piliers en sel, sur des piliers en sable

Le nain avait été enfermé par ses propres congénères dans les cachots à cause de sa partie non humaine. Alors qu'il s'échappait de sa prison, emmitouflé dans une cape pour que l'on ne reconnaisse pas son visage, il se fit une promesse : ne plus jamais revenir ici.

J'entends sonner les cloches de Jérusalem

Chanter les cœurs de la cavalerie romaine

Théo entendait au loin des cantiques de l'église de la Lumière être chantés. Il soupira en voyant le remue-ménage dans la grande cour où il s'était installé avec son cheval, des paladins pressés gueulant des ordres à leurs écuyers. L'inquisiteur grogna : il se sentait de moins en moins à sa place entre les murs de son église.

Soyez mon miroir, mon épée et bouclier

Mes missionnaires sur un champ étranger

Le jeune paladin attrapa les rênes de son destrier et grimpa agilement sur le dos de son étalon. Sans faire attention au bordel ambiant, il élança sa monture au grand galop, ignorant tout ce qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il voulait aller loin.

« Pour une raison que ne peux pas expliquer,

Une fois que tu étais parti,

Il n'y avait jamais, jamais une parole honnête. »

C'étaient quand je dirigeais le monde

Quand il croyait que le monde lui appartenait, qu'il en était le seul maître.

C'était le vent mauvais et sauvage

Ce vent qui ébouriffait ses cheveux, qui apportait les nuages sombres et le temps maussade, aussi lourd que son esprit.

Qui renversait les portes pour me laisser passer

Ce vent qui l'accompagnait était comme un présage de mauvais augure. Le visage sombre, il avançait d'un pas rapide, cherchant quoi faire de son existence.

Fenêtres brisées et le son des tambours

Les gens n'arrivaient pas à croire ce que j'étais devenu

Caché derrière un mur dans l'ombre, Balthazar priait. Tout un village le traquait, ayant découvert son côté démoniaque. Ses cornes et ses griffes avaient du mal à se résorber. Le mage tentait de se calmer avant que quelqu'un ne tombe sur lui dans cet état là.

Les révolutionnaires attendant

Ma tête sur un plateau d'argent

Ils l'avaient malheureusement retrouvé et Bob fuyait à toutes jambes pour sauver sa peau des fous derrière lui. Des larmes amères coulèrent, et l'esprit fatigué de l'érudit ne demandait plus à se battre, lassé de se faire pourchasser pour une partie de lui qui ne le représentait pas.

Juste un pantin tenu par un fil

Grunlek avait subi la domination de sa classe sociale.

Théo avait subi les dogmes de sa religion.

Oh, qui voudrait un jour être roi ?

Shin pensait être devenu plus fort que le destin.

Bob pensait être devenu plus fort que lui même.

Mahyar pensait être devenu le seul maître du jeu.

J'entends sonner les cloches de Jérusalem

Chanter les chœurs de la cavalerie romaine

Théo, Grunlek, Bob et Shin avaient été dans le même village au même moment. Lorsque celui ci avait été attaqué par des monstres sauvages, ils avaient combattu tout les quatre ensemble, détruisant définitivement la menace sous les cris d'encouragements des villageois.

Soyez mon miroir, mon épée et bouclier

Mes missionnaires sur un champ étranger

Les quatre hommes avaient appris à se connaître et bizarrement à s'apprécier. Un nain, un élémentaire, un démon et un inquisiteur. Tous amis, tous unis par leur amour de la liberté.

Pour une raison que je ne peux expliquer

Je sais que Saint Pierre n'appellera pas mon nom

Personne n'aurait cru à ce groupe improbable. L'entraide de la Lumière et de l'Obscurité, de la Terre et de l'Eau. Ils avaient prit ensemble la route pour de nouvelles Aventures.

Jamais une parole honnête

C'était quand je dirigeais le monde.

Satisfait de la fin de son scénarios, Mahyar se détendit dans son fauteuil en buvant son café préféré, un sourire aux lèvres.


	11. Pour Nahira180

Le temps et l'espace paraissent infini, mais l'être qui vit en ces lieux aime y être, voyageur immortel et joueur, mais ce qu'il aime par dessus tout c'est conter des histoires.  
Celle si devrait te plaire

Au milieux de l'après midi, sur le bord du lit dormait un chat blanc, son maître ne l'avait pas encore embêter et c'était parfait mais là cela devenait inquiétant. il s'étira et partit se balader dans l'appartement, et vit le carnage. Le sol était songé de papier griffonné, la caméra couchée sur le canapé, des posters se balançant sur les murs.

Le chat se demandait pourquoi tout était sens dessus dessous, son maître était si soigneux d'habitude. Il entendit du bruit dans la salle à manger, intrigué il s'y dirigea et vit son maître sur son ordinateur et visiblement depuis hier soir ou tôt ce matin.  
En colère le chat bondit sur le clavier et s'allongea dessus, poussant des feulement si son maître osait le virer. Une voix se fit entendre a travers les micros de l'ordinateur et du coup étouffé par le matou.

\- Mathieu je te rappel demain du coup, je croit que quelqu'un a envie que tu t'occupe de lui  
\- ok pas de problème

Une fois le PC éteins (difficilement cause feulements), des bras prirent le chat qui se pelotonna contre le torse de l'homme en ronronnant aussi fort qu'une machine.

L'être s'éloigna, laissant Mathieu et Wifi en pleine séance de câlin, il eu une pensée qui était celle-ci "j'espère que cela t'a plu Nahira180"


	12. Pour Petite Pirate

Voilà voilà, Petite Pirate tu es une cliente difficile XD  
Cela dit je t'offre une Death Fic un peu particulière, et qui n'est pas une songfic, soit rassurée~ J'ai essayé de faire ce que je pouvais, et je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, sachant que je manquais de temps et d'inspiration...  
Donc voilà, ton premier cadeau, d'autres suivront ! Happy Christmas~

 **MESSAGER**

Pour sauver un monde qui courait à sa perte  
Théo de Silverberg n'hésita pas à mettre  
En péril son nom, son honneur, et tout son être.  
Ainsi seul face au Chevalier Noir il se dresse.  
Il était si droit, si lumineux et si fier,  
Même sans son précieux bouclier de Lumière,  
Il savait que sa foi compensait ses faiblesses.  
Il avait vu Shinddha sauter sans un regard,  
Sans doute sûr que le paladin le suivrait,  
Pour sa défense, Théo était très débrouillard,  
Hélas le Grand Mahyar avait d'autres projets.  
Alourdi par sa fatigue et sa grande armure,  
Théo sut qu'était finie sa belle aventure  
Car en atterrissant au sol noir fissuré,  
Il devina que la montagne allait tomber.  
Sachant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de la quitter  
Il préféra affronter le dernier danger.  
Offrant sa propre vie pour sauver le Cratère  
Il reste un anonyme au fond d'un cimetière.  
Pourtant héros, paladin, et Aventurier,  
Les dés du Grand Mahyar ont dicté le destin  
Et Théo s'est éteint, brave, l'épée à la main.  
Ses amis n'avaient de lui pour seul souvenir  
Que son bouclier, et un nouvel avenir.


	13. Pour Rubeale

Hi Rubéale je suis... Mère Noel. Ou Père Noel. Qui sait ? J'espère que ce cadeau te plaira encore plus qu'il m'a plut de l'écrire. Je n'en dis pas plus sinon je vais griller ma couverture. Enveloppé dignement dans mon écharpe, je repars tel un ninja de noel. Mais je reviendrai... bien assez tôt !

Eden's Adventure

Un cri outré résonna dans le camp, celui d'un demi-élémentaire au bord de l'implosion.

― J'en peux plus de ce clebs miteux, Grun, fais quelque chose avant que je ne la tue et ne l'empaille !

― Je ne te laisserai pas la toucher, répliqua Grunlek, la force tranquille du petit groupe.

Là-dessus, il s'agenouilla près de la louve dont il caressa le pelage soyeux, lui adressant un sourire attendri tandis qu'elle se pelotonnait contre lui. Théo et Bob assistaient à la scène, toujours ravi de voir Shin le placide archer se mettre dans tous ses états et d'essayer d'affronter l'obstination de Grunlek. Il n'y avait guère qu'Eden pour réussir à enrager Shin à ce point, un spectacle auquel aucun des deux n'oserait interférer. Jamais.

― J'en ai marre de cette manie qu'elle a de se coller à moi, quand est-ce qu'elle comprendra que je ne l'aime pas ? Tu peux pas le lui faire comprendre toi ?

― Je ne suis pas son maître, elle vit sa vie.

Cependant, Grunlek eut une idée. Se remettant sur ses pieds, il tapota affectueusement le sommet du crâne de la louve.

― Et si tu allais faire un petit tour avant que nous partions Eden ? On va mettre un peu de temps à tout ranger.

― Ouais voilà, pschitt, pschitt !

Ignorant Shin, il accompagna ces mots d'un vague geste vers la forêt. Eden ne se fit pas prier pour filer, esquivant la boule de glace que lui lança Shin en désespoir de cause. Une fois protégée par les arbres, elle se tourna un instant vers les quatre aventuriers avant de se laisser aller à son instinct et de trotter pour s'enfoncer dans les bois, curieuse.

Ses flâneries durèrent quelques secondes avant qu'un bruit ne l'alerte. Les oreilles dressées, curieuse, elle s'aplatit en apercevant le buisson bruissant intensément. En sortit un petit écureuil, si près de son museau que la louve jappa, aussi surprise que le petit animal. Il prit peur et couru à toute vitesse, Eden sur ses talons une fois remise de son étonnement. Le vif animal ne lui donnerait pas de fil à retordre. A grands foulées, ravie de pouvoir se dépenser si tôt le matin, elle s'apprêtait à bondir sur sa proie lorsque celle-ci bondit sur le tronc d'arbre le plus proche pour l'escalader, le cœur battant à dix mille à l'heure. Eden jappa à nouveau, frustrée, tenta de grimper à son tour mais, après avoir essuyé maints échecs, elle abandonna.

Elle se remit vite de sa déception, un lapin venait de surgir d'entre les fourrés, pauvre inconscient que sa vie venait de se raccourcir. Il ne tint pas plus de quelques mètres avant de finir entre les crocs d'Eden. Repas du matin, adieu traine-patin !

Désorientée, elle regarda tout autour d'elle. La louve s'était un peu éloignée du camp. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit qu'elle avait visité la veille au soir. Pourtant, elle poursuivit plus avant, intriguée. Le nain lui avait dit de faire un tour, elle n'allait pas se priver. Ces trois tapes sur sa tête, c'était le signal convenu.

Un cri, indéniablement humain, capta son attention. Définitivement féminin, d'affreux souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. N'écoutant que son instinct, elle grogna et prit la direction de la source du son. Un autre cri et elle était sur place, sautant hors des buissons à son tour comme l'écureuil plus tôt.

Elle s'était dressée entre une jeune femme et deux bandits de grand chemin. La dite jeune femme était tombée à la renverse, les bras enroulés autour de son corps comme ultime barrière.

Eden les reconnaissait, ces deux brigands-là. C'était les deux rescapés du groupe d'hier, trop effrayé par ce grand homme en armure qui râlait tout le temps et par ses éclairs. Fallait dire qu'il avait passé une mauvaise journée hier…

Oui Eden les reconnaissait, ils avaient essayé d'attaquer ce gentil nain qui s'occupait si bien d'elle. Ils la reconnurent, eux aussi, et, brandissant leur pauvre cure-dent, ils firent un pas vers la louve. Cette dernière s'aplatit, les crocs sortis, babines frémissantes, avant de se jeter sur le premier. Sa mâchoire se referma sur la cheville déjà blessée de l'homme. Il hurla de douleur, tenta de planter son arme dans la chair d'Eden mais celle-ci se faufila entre ses jambes pour bondir sur le dos du brigand et lui mordre la nuque. Là, d'après son expérience, il ne pouvait pas l'attaquer ou difficilement !

Aussi, voyant du coin de l'œil le second s'approcher, elle sauta au sol. Un autre hurlement se fit entendre, le pauvre hère poignardé dans le dos. Horrifié, son camarade ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de laisser le cadavre derrière lui et de courir. Encore.

Eden renifla avec mépris, s'approcha prudemment de la jeune femme tremblante, en quête de nourriture en avisant le panier à provision. La rescapée, une fois assurée que la louve ne se montrait pas hostile envers elle, se releva.

― Merci bien, fit l'inconnue mal assurée, tu as faim non ? Je n'ai rien qui te fasse plaisir ici mais mon village n'est pas loin. Tu veux ?

Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un geste qu'Eden connaissait bien. Une invitation à suivre. Hum. Eden ne savait pas trop, Grunlek devait être en train de se faire du souci… Quoique, elle n'était pas partie longtemps. Elle les retrouverait tous grâce à leur odeur. Pas trop difficile de retrouver l'odeur agréable de Grunlek, ni celle, si indescriptible, de l'archer. Et encore moins celle, métallique, du grand en armure et celle, âcre comme le souffre, du grand qui bramait sans discontinuer.

Elle suivit donc la paysanne, veillant à garder un œil sur les environs au cas où l'autre revenait.

Elle avait raison, le village n'était pas très loin d'ici. Dire que ses compagnons avaient campé près d'un endroit aussi vivant ! Vraiment très animé !

Eden commençait tout juste à apprécier l'endroit que les cris reprirent. Le visage de la paysanne elle-même devint blême.

― Oh non ! s'écria-t-elle. Pas encore !

Elle lâcha son panier à provisions et se mit à courir vers l'origine de l'agitation. Eden la suivit, attirée par son instinct. Il la guidait, contrôlait chaque muscle de son corps, chaque impulsion la poussant toujours plus avant.

Elle contourna la paysanne et se dressa devant elle, considérant non pas les enfants terrorisés blottis les uns contre les autres, mais bel et bien les trois loups au pelage gris crasseux qui avaient acculés les chérubins. Immédiatement, ils sentirent sa présence, à elle, si grande et si digne. Non pas qu'elle détestait ses congénères mais jamais sa maîtresse, sa chère maîtresse, ne lui avait ordonné de faire du mal à quelqu'un sans une bonne raison. Ces trois loups étaient, de toute évidence, poussés par la faim et avaient été contraint de venir jusqu'ici pour se nourrir. Personne ne les guidait, eux. A cause de la faim, leur meute s'était considérablement réduite. Eden les sentait prêt à en découdre, tout affaiblis qu'ils étaient. A trois contre un, le courage ne leur manquait pas !

Sans hésiter, Eden aboya, grogna, en posture de combat. Non, elle n'aimait pas s'attaquer à ses congénères, mais on lui avait appris à distinguer le bien du mal. Et sa maîtresse s'était appliquées à lui faire comprendre qu'agresser des enfants n'étaient pas autorisés.  
Le premier loup et elle bondirent en même temps, se heurtèrent dans les airs, avant de rouler dans la boue. Si le premier loup eut d'abord l'avantage en la poussant au sol, elle réussit à se dégager d'un coup de mâchoire, visa le visage, poussa l'ennemi à terre. Alors qu'elle se relevait, le second sauta pour l'attaquer au flanc. Eden esquiva de justesse et, néanmoins, poussa un cri de douleur alors que le troisième avait saisi sa patte arrière, la tirant en arrière pour la faire tomber au sol.

Elle s'agita, recula brusquement pour se dégager en lui assenant un violent coup dans l'œil de sa patte libre. Elle l'entendit couiner, la pression disparut. Eden bondit de nouveau, plongea à la gorge du premier attaquant pour la lui déchirer d'un coup de croc. Elle ne voulait pas mais n'avait pas le choix. Survie l'obligeait à présent.

Les deux autres profitèrent de ce moment, si léger, si bref, de latence pour se jeter sur elle. Eden se retrouva à nouveau dans la boue, elle roula sur elle-même pour éviter les griffes et les crocs prêts à la mettre en pièce. Elle se retrouva sur ses pattes sous les yeux hagards des paysans trop abasourdis par la scène pour intervenir. Les enfants avaient déjà été évacués, ramenés à leurs parents soulagés. Tous regardaient cette grande louve au blanc pelage, autrefois immaculés, se battre comme une guerrière féroce et implacable.

Après une lutte acharnée, elle réussit à se défaire des deux derniers loups, ayant reçu quelque blessure sans grande importance.  
Le reste fut un peu confus. On la porta en triomphe, femmes et enfants la caressant, la serrant dans leurs bras, lui offrant viandes et eau à volonté sans oser la laver de crainte de recevoir ses foudres.

Brusquement, alors qu'elle entraperçut dans toute cette agitation un enfant habillé comme un soldat, jouant avec ses amis, Eden se souvint. Grunlek !

Elle quitta les paysans sans plus tarder, puisant dans ses forces pour accélérer sa course. Grunlek ! Pauvre Grunlek ! Qu'est-ce qu'il était sans elle ? Et si ce gentil nain était en danger à son tour ? La forêt l'engloutit toute vive, les buissons transpercés à son passage. Les feuilles se collèrent à son pelage, couvrant ce qui n'avait pas encore été dissimulé par la boue.

Enfin, la louve entendit une voix familière l'appeler. C'était lui !

Elle jaillit, jappant de bonheur, dans la clairière, trottinant vers le nain avec fierté.

― Tu en as mis du temps Eden ! s'exclama Grunlek. On dirait que tu sors d'une drôle d'aventure !

― Tu parles, cracha Shin, Eden ne saurait même pas sauver une pauvre fille. Hein Théo ?

― Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, fit l'intéresse d'un ton dégagé, pour la peine Shin, tu vas aider Grun à la laver. J'me traîne pas un sac de boue et de feuilles.

― Ouais, on aura l'air de quoi si on arrive à un village ? renchérit Bob, drapé dans sa dignité de mage plus étroitement que dans sa toge, sans voir Théo et Grunlek lever les yeux au ciel. Je ne veux pas passer pour un péquenot !

Une heure plus tard, Eden lavée et les autres aventuriers partis, ils trouvèrent un village non loin de l'endroit où ils avaient établi leur camp. Trois regards foudroyèrent Bob sur place, lui qui ne put offrir qu'un sourire contrit, lui qui s'était plaint de fatigue la veille. Et sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne comprenne, les habitants du village, hommes, femmes, et enfants accoururent pour les remercier. Les regards des aventuriers convergèrent vers Eden, devenue très rapidement le centre de l'attention.

Non, ils devaient confondre. Eden ?... Impossible ! Et pourtant, il n'y en avait pas dix milles comme elle, prête à aider en toute circonstance. Fier, Grunlek tenta de caresser la tête de la louve sans y parvenir, déjà emportée trop loin de lui. Échappant aux enfants pour se coller contre lui, Eden se glissa hors des embrassades et des caresses, pressant sa tête contre la paume de Grunlek qui le lui rendit bien.

Si bien faire l'éloignait de son ami, on ne l'y reprendrait pas !


	14. Pour MllePow (6)

Bonsoir mllePow,  
Tout le monde à le droit de fêter noël. Nos aventuriers aussi !  
Compte à rebours : 19

 **Premier noël**

Grunlek avait passé des heures à préparer des cadeau pour tout les membres du groupe. Il avait longuement hésité sur chaque cadeau. Finalement il s'était décidé. Il avait acheté de quoi faire un bon repas, un grimoire de sortilège pour Bob, une boite de chocolat pour Théo (qui aurait cru que le paladin était accro au chocolat), et pour Shin il avait fait quelque chose de spécial; c'était le premier noël de l'archer parmi eux. Grunlek était un bon artisan et avait remarqué que l'arc de Shin était vieux et usé. Il avait donc acheté auprès d'un ébéniste du bois de grande qualité. Il avait ensuite passé des heures à donner au bois souple la forme d'un arc à double courbure. Une fois la forme donné il avait orné l'arc de motif. Il emballa ses cadeaux avec soin, très heureux de son travail.

Shin avait beaucoup entendu parler de noël mais ne l'avait jamais célébré puisque cela ne faisait pas partie des traditions du clan Kory. Le jour de noël, il fut étonné de voir que ses nouveaux compagnons de voyage lui avait trouvé des cadeaux. Il ouvrit précautionneusement le grand paquet offert par Grunlek. L'arc à l'intérieur était une véritable oeuvre d'art. Le bois avait été gravé d'une infinité de vagues et de goutte de pluie. Bob s'approcha de lui, serrant un lourd grimoire contre son torse. Il siffla :  
Tu t'es vraiment dépassé Grunlek.  
Shin tiqua était-ce vraiment le nain qui avait sculpté cette arme magnifique? Le golem rougit confirmant les paroles de Bob.  
Shin ravi se jetta au cou du nain et le serra dans ses bras.  
Merci.

Ce noël-là fut pour l'archer annonciateur de bien d'autres jours heureux.

Les petits souvenir font les grands amis.  
Bisou à toi  
Ton père noël


	15. Pour MllePow (7)

Bonsoir MllePow  
Je suis en mode fluffy en ce moment et tu vas devoir en faire les frais. *s'excuse humblement*  
Compte à rebours : 18

C'est fait ? cria Grunlek à Shin  
Oui.  
L'archer sauta au sol depuis une épaisse branche de sapin et observa son oeuvre.  
C'est parfait, annonça Grunlek, tu t'occupe d'aller chercher Bob et je récupère Théo.  
Shin opina du chef. Il se dirigea vers Bob qui s'était installé sur un rocher loin du camp. Il broyait du noir. Bob et Théo s'étaient disputés et refusaient de se parler. Shin n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi. Ils s'aimaient mais n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer, l'archer n'arrivait pas a comprendre cette logique. Arrivé près du mage il annonça :  
Bob, on arrive pas a allumer le feu. Tu peux venir nous aider ?  
Pour toute réponse le pyromage se leva et se dirigea vers le camp.

En arrivant au camp Shin vit Théo mené par Grunlek qui venaient de la direction opposé. En se remarquant les deux amants tentèrent un demi-tour mais furent vite ramené à l'ordre par leurs guides qui les poussèrent sous la branche de sapin.  
Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? la voix forte du paladin résonna dans la forêt faisant s'envoler les oiseaux.  
Bob se mit à rire, le premier depuis longtemps, en pointant la branche de sapin du doigt. À la branche de sapin était pendu une couronne de gui.

Le rire de Bob parlait pour lui. Théo était pardonné. Pardonné de quoi? Quelle importance! Le paladin se pencha vers son amant et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Grunlek et Shin observait la réconciliation des amants d'un oeil attendri, très fier d'eux.

Les traditions de noël, le sapin, la bûche, le feu de cheminée, la neige, le froid et le père noël.  
Bisou à toi  
Ton père noël


	16. Pour MllePow (8)

Bonsoir MllePow  
Non, je ne t'ai pas oubliée.  
*danse de la joie* Petit problème de connexion internet ces derniers jours et je viens a peine de la récupérer.  
Je te dois donc trois jours de calendrier de l'avant...  
Compte à rebours : 15

***

C'est ça l'amitié

Que veux tu demi-chose ?  
Le ton agressif du marchant envers Grunlek ne plut pas particulièrement au reste du groupe. Le nain avait poliment demander à acheter des herbes séchés. Cette intolérance avait de quoi rendre fou. Grunlek ignora l'insulte et répéta.  
Je voudrais acheter des herbes.  
On sert pas les nains ici. C'est un établissement respectable.  
Mauvaise réponse. Le marchand se retrouva une épée sous la gorge, un arc pointé sur lui et une boule de feu à quelques centimètre de son nez.  
Bien que découragé Grunlek sourit, c'était une chose bien étrange l'amitié.

***

Cri du coeur

Bob se sentait si seul. Il cotoiyait chaque jour l'homme qu'il aimait sans jamais pouvoir le lui avouer. Grace a ce cruel cruel coup du sort, il se sentait épuisé psychologiquement chaque action qu'il faisait était lente et difficile. Pas seulement jeter un sort mais simplement lever un bras pour manger une bouchée de bouillon au gout de cendres. Il se couchait chaque soir avec l'espoir de ne jamais se réveiller le lendemain matin. Ses compagnons n'avait rien remarqué, il ne savait pas s'il leur en voulait pour cela ou s'il était reconnaissant de leur aveuglement. Après le repas ou il avait picoré, il avait prétexté une ronde pour s'éloigner du groupe. Il fini par trouver un endroit ou s'asseoir. Il attendit tentant de vider ses pensées Il entendit un bruit derrière lui, une épée que l'on sort de son fourreau. Il ne se retourna pas, il ferma les yeux attendant le coup fatal.

***

Jeux d'eau

Épuisé Shin s'approcha d'un cours d'eau claire et y plongea ses mains en coupe pour boire un peu d'eau fraîche. Cela faisait du bien après une longue journée à cheval, de plus Grunlek, Théo et Bob s'était disputé. Shin était le seul à être resté neutre et l'ambience était tendue. Il observa chacun des membres qui s'était aussi approché de la rivière pour boire dans un silence pesant. Plongeant de nouveau ses mains dans l'eau avec un soupir il eut une idée pour les forcer à travailler ensemble. Les mains dans l'eau il lui donna une impulsion magique de sorte à ce que tous sauf lui soit inondés d'eau et trempés. La marée de jurons qui suivit lui confirma la réussite de son plan.  
L'habitude pris le pas sur la colère des trois hommes. Ils se précipitèrent sur Shin en parfaite unisson. Celui-ci les esquiva aisément et se mit à courir. La réaction fut immédiate, il entendit Théo et Bob débattre d'un plan rapide pendant qu'il se cachait dans des fourrés.  
Shin fut finalement attrapé et jeté dans la rivière après 20 minutes de recherches acharnés et trois autres attaques réussies de sa part. Il se traina sur la berge et les quatre aventuriers se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant quelques minutes avant d'éclater d'un rire collectif qui résonna dans toute la forêt.

et voila. Ouf c'est fait.  
(petite information "Cri du coeur" à une suite. C'est pour quand? *sourire sadique*)  
Bisou à toi  
Ton père noël


	17. Pour Jafaden666

**Ho ho ho !**

Salut à toi Jafaden666 ! Comme tu as du le deviner, je suis ton Santa Claus !

J'ai entendu dire que tu avais été extrêmement gentille cette année ! Et ce malgré le fait que tu portes le chiffre 666 dans ton pseudo ! Pour ça, je vais te faire des cadeaux que tu apprécieras. ( du moins je l'espère !)

J'essaierais de faire des cadeaux variés…même si l'écriture reste ce en quoi je suis le plus à l'aise ! Néanmoins je vais tenter quelques dessins…

Bref ! Cessons là de digresser ! Ho ho ho ! Voilà ton premier cadeau !

Joyeux Noël !

 **Santa**

* * *

Gravity falls….et si l'épisode de Sock Opera (S02 E04) c'était passé autrement…d'une manière un peu plus….dark ?

Dipper regardait Bill, horrifié, alors que celui-ci frappait son bras dans un tiroir.

« Détruire ce journal n'était que le début ! Maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à détruire ton journal…et pourquoi pas même ta sœur ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA »

Voir son propre corps rire de manière maniaque avec un sourire dément avait quelque chose de fascinant et horrible à la fois. Soudain, ce que venait de dire Bill atteignit son esprit.

« NON ! NE TOUCHE PAS A MABEL ! hurla Dipper Je t'en empêcherais ! Tu ne la toucheras pas ! Bill se tourna vers lui, un sourire faisant la moitié de son visage se dessinant.

-Et comment ? Sans un objet à posséder, tu n'es rien ! Bienvenue dans le monde des esprits gamin ! Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un fantôme actuellement ! Comment pourrais-tu m'arrêter…. **si tu n'existe même pas ? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA »**

Et c'était reparti pour le rire maniaque…

Le cerveau de Dipper tournait à plein régime. Il devait trouver un moyen d'arrêter Bill. Il le fallait.

Dipper ne voyait qu'une solution. Il ne réfléchit pas.

Fonçant vers son propre corps, il lutta pour la possession.

« Whoa hey kiddo ! Qu'est-ce que tu espère faire Pine Tree ? »

De l'extérieur, la scène était…effrayante ? Oui, effrayante, c'est sans doute l'adjectif qui convenait le mieux.

Imaginez un garçon. 10/12 ans, tout au plus. Gigoter en hurlant. Se cognant contre les meubles. Deux âmes dans un corps, luttant pour la domination.

Dipper, profitant d'un instant de lucidité, de contrôle, se saisit d'un couteau.

Il banda ensuite sa volonté, la concentrant entièrement sur le bras tenant la lame.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ABRUTI ! » rugit Bill, qui tentait désespérément d'empêcher Dipper de faire ce qu'il comptait faire.

« Tu…ne….touchera….pas…A MA SŒUR ! »

Par un sursaut de volonté, Dipper brisa une seconde l'emprise de Bill sur son corps. Mais une seconde, c'était suffisant.

Il s'enfonça le couteau dans le ventre.

Crachant un jet de sang et dans un cri, il tomba en arrière.

Alors que la flaque écarlate s'étendait sous lui, Dipper sentit le démon quitter son corps. La forme triangulaire de Bill flotta au dessus de lui, son œil unique écarquillé de…stupeur ? Tristesse ? Dipper n'arrivait pas à déterminer.

Il sourit : « J'ai…..gagné…Bill…. »

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut la porte s'ouvrir, et quelque chose de rose qu'il reconnut comme étant le sweat de Mabel. Elle était la. Elle se précipita vers lui…

« Dipper ! Tu va être en…..oh mon dieu. »

Puis le noir.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut son hurlement.

« DIPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER ! »

Dans l'espace des esprits, Bill observait la scène, circonspect. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Le jeune humain l'avait surprit.

Néanmoins, un petit rire échappa du triangle.

Il pouvait toujours retourner la situation à son avantage.

Mabel était dévastée.

Et qui sait jusqu'ou cette pauvre âme en peine pourrait aller pour récupérer son frère adoré ?

Oui ….qui sait…

Elle pourrait peut-être même faire un **MARCHE** **.**

 **Bill éclata de rire, son rire dément résonnant dans le monde des esprits.**


	18. Pour Temtaranne

Coucou! Premier cadeau pour l'adorable Temtaranne! (Oui toi, la chouette trop choupinette)  
*enfile son costume de mère noël*  
En espèrent qu'il te plaira *cœur*  
J'en profite pour remercier Charybde Syla qui à accepter de corriger mes vilaines fautes, pour épargner tes yeux.  
*disparaît dans un nuage de paillettes*

Grunlek admirait le paysage enneigé. En une nuit tout le Cratère s'était transformé en une immense plage blanche et froide. Le nain avait un peu froid, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à revenir au camps, une boule de neige vint se loger dans son cou, suivie d'un rire cristallin. Shin. Le golem se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec le demi-élémentaire. Grunlek eut un sourire tendre et l'embrassa rapidement.  
"-Gamin, va."


	19. Pour Clochann

Alors ma chère pitchoun (oui je dis pitchoun car le papa nowel fait des cadeaux qu'aux enfants sages) tu souhaitais du fluffy Theltazard ? Et bien vala un pack complet de situations diverses et variées. Et j'ai également une autre fic de prévue pour le coté humour que tu voulais.

 **Recueil Theltazar pour Clochann.**

1)Cauchemar.

Ce sentiment d'oppression, ces cris déchirants, ces souvenirs si violents de toutes ces âmes déchues qui côtoyaient le même espace que lui dans cet Ether. C'était l'inconvénient. Ils n'étaient qu'un flot d'esprits fusionnés presque en un seul. Il avait gardé sa santé mentale en visualisant tous ses souvenirs pour ne pas perdre pied. Mais comment les garder intacts alors que ceux de « ses voisins » pervertissaient tout ? Il revoyait encore le visage de ses amis heureux avant qu'ils ne meurent violement déchiquetés par les crocs d'une quelconque bête dont l'âme de la victime devait se trouver non loin.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il plongea son visage entre ses mains, tentant de calmer sa respiration anarchique.

Bob, qui dormait non loin de lui, fut réveillé par les plaintes du paladin et s'approcha, inquiet :

-Théo, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

-C'est rien, ne t'approche pas…

Le mage aperçut une rigole humide couler entre les doigts de son camarade et paniqua légèrement.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu pl..

Furieux, le paladin se retourna brusquement faisant barrière entre eux de son dos et hurla :

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'approcher ! Ou je jure que je te frappe !

Semblant vexé, Bob sortit de sa couche et s'éloigna hors de la vue de Théo. Ce dernier tentait encore de calmer ses nausées et de chasser les visions d'horreur dont les réminiscences hantaient encore son esprit. Soudainement, quelque chose de froid et humide envahit sa nuque et un violent frisson le parcourut. Il se retourna vivement et aperçut Bob qui frottait son cou avec un linge trempé. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Bob recula vivement, se protégeant préventivement la tête de ses bras.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

\- On ne sait jamais, si tu veux me frapper…

Le paladin se radoucit, amusé.

-J'ai eu tort, tu as bien fait.

-Hmph c'est rare que tu sois honnête. Tiens, je t'ai ramené de l'eau.

Bob lui lança une gourde remplie de la même eau fraîche qui avait servie à humidifier le linge visiblement. Prenant une légère inspiration, il énonça :

-C'était un cauchemar.

-Quoi ? Certainement pas ! Pourquoi je ferais...

-Tu sais, ils paraissent toujours si réels. J'ai toujours peur de voir la suite si je me rendors. Je peux passer un peu de temps avec toi ?

Théo le regarda, surpris :

-Hein, c'est toi qui as fait un cauchemar ?

-Oui, c'était assez effrayant.

Amusé de cette touchante diversion, il l'incita à poursuivre.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Je trouve que ça fait peur pour ma part. Eh bien, je me réveillais et lorsque j'ai voulu me coiffer... J'avais le crâne chauve de Viktor !

Surpris, le paladin recracha la gorgée qu'il venait de prendre.

-Et c'est pas fini ! Pour cacher ma calvitie je suis allé chez un chapelier/perruquier et il avait plus que des perruques rousses ! Je te dis pas ma tête.

-Nan mais arrête, c'est bon. La suite est de moins en moins drôle.

Profitant d'un moment d'inattention due à son hilarité, Bob attrapa le linge et chatouilla la joue de son ami avec le coin de celui-ci, un sourire espiègle fleurissant sur son visage. Fasciné par cette expression et la touchante attention du mage à son encontre, Théo soupira doucement et se laissa tomber dans le creux de l'épaule de son camarade. Bob se figea à ce contact et appela doucement le nom de ce nouveau poids :

-Théo ?

-S'il te plait Bob, je me sens encore un peu mal. Laisse-moi rester comme ça quelques minutes…

Le souffle chaud de cette supplique caressa sa nuque, le faisant frissonner. Il ne se dégagea pas et se laissa enlacer entre ces bras, toujours légèrement tremblants, qui cherchaient tant de réconfort. Ses propres mains atteignirent les mèches corbeau dans une fragile tentative d'apaisement, puis il l'aida à se recoucher lorsque Théo se rendormit.

/\/\/\/\

2)Fièvre

L'hiver était installé depuis quelques mois et nos Aventuriers s'étaient logés dans une auberge pour se reposer. Grunlek s'occupait de sa chère Eden dont l'entrée dans l'établissement lui avait été interdite et Shin courrait dehors pour se dépenser, heureux comme un enfant devant tant de neige.  
Pour trouver les deux autres membres du groupe, entrons aux niveaux des chambres de l'auberge. Pour ne pas changer, Bob râlait. Il râlait sur le temps froid et humide, sur cette neige qui les retardait, sur cette auberge qui n'avait pas assez de couvertures chaudes. Bref, comme d'habitude, c'était Bob après tout. La seule anomalie consistait en notre paladin qui pour une fois ne cherchait même pas à le faire taire. Il était replié sur lui même dans un lit, cloué par une forte fièvre. Ses membres endoloris, les violents frissons qui le parcouraient et son esprit brumeux lui empêchaient toute action.

Bob le rejoignit, avec entre ses bras un plateau comportant des objets divers et variés, prenant à cœur son rôle de garde- malade. Il déposa son chargement sur la table basse et s'approche du paladin diminué. Il s'attendrit de le voir endormi dans cet état de faiblesse. Il déposa sur son front une serviette humide pour faire baisser la température et glissa sa main sur son visage pour tester celle-ci. Soudainement une main rugueuse intercepta la sienne et accentua sa pression sur la joue brûlante.

-C'est… toi Bob ?

Surpris, le mage bredouilla une vague excuse et tenta de se retirer de l'emprise de Théo. Mais celui-ci la maintient, savourant la fraîcheur des doigts contre sa peau.

-Je me sens mal...Que m'est-il arrivé ?

-Eh bien, comme d'habitude, tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter et tu as décidé que « Qu'importe le temps qu'il fait, un paladin se doit de s'entraîner et de méditer quotidiennement». -Bob imita à la perfection le ton orgueilleux de son camarade pour citer ses propos- Résultat je t'ai retrouvé évanoui dans la neige et tu as choppé la crève.

Théo grommela devant l'air supérieur qu'arborait son ami, fier d'avoir eu raison. Ce qui amusa encore plus ce dernier.

-Je t'ai ramené de quoi te rafraîchir, te nourrir, et à boire.

-Je n'ai ni faim ni soif … Je meurs juste de froid ...

Un frisson parcourut le paladin, soulignant son propos. Le mage le regarda, désolé :

-Je t'ai ramené celles de Shin, Grunlek et la mienne, mais l'aubergiste n'a pas voulu m'en ramener d'autre. Je ne peux rien faire de plus.

Le paladin le regarda d'un air absent, semblant réfléchir. Il murmura doucement :

-Si, tu le peux…

Il utilisa sa prise sur la main du mage pour le tirer vers lui, son autre main se glissa dans son dos afin d'accompagner doucement sa chute sur le matelas, juste à ses cotés. Il se colla à lui, se lovant contre son cou, savourant la chaleur de cette bouillote humaine. Il se rendormit peu de temps après, ignorant les exclamations de sa victime. Bob le regarda, effaré, et sentit sa propre température corporelle grimper en flèche. Il se persuada que c'était dû au transfert de chaleur entre le paladin et lui et chercha à se dégager de son emprise. Mais que pouvait faire une brindille de son acabit contre les muscles puissants de son camarade? Il abandonna rapidement et colla son front à la seule source de froid à sa disposition: la serviette sur le front de Théo. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il se laissa bercer par le souffle régulier de son kidnappeur et finit par succomber au sommeil à son tour.

/\/\/\/\

3)Cadeau

Roulé en boule dans une grande couverture devant la cheminée de l'auberge, Bob tremblait, transi de froid. Il haïssait l'Hiver. Cette saison gelée le rendait amorphe et la douleur de ses muscles tétanisés était absolument insupportable. En plus de cela, aujourd'hui c'était la St Nicolas. La fête où les familles se réunissaient pour célébrer l'amour et la joie, en s'offrant des cadeaux.

Il détestait ça. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'une occasion supplémentaire de se souvenir que les notions propres à cette fête étaient inconnues pour son démon de père. Et, même avec son beau-père, il n'avait jamais pu la fêter. Les boulangers étaient malheureusement trop occupés à préparer les innombrables gâteaux qui rempliraient les tables lors des repas de famille. Et sa famille était également trop pauvre pour qu'ils puissent lui offrir un quelconque présent. Heureusement pour lui, ses compagnons semblaient être dans la même optique que lui. Pour Shin, la sociabilité n'était pas son fort pour Grunlek la famille était également un sujet sensible; et pour Théo, la St Nicolas lui semblait trop éloignée de l'Eglise de la Lumière pour l'intéresser.

En voyant l'air pitoyable de son camarade, ce dernier s'approcha et lui ramena une boisson chaude couverte de mousse crémeuse. Une préparation secrète de Grunlek. Bob la prit entre ses doigts pour les réchauffer et offrit un regard reconnaissant au paladin. Il trempa ses lèvres dans la tasse et but quelques gorgées et ferma les yeux. Il se laissa doucement envahir par la vague de chaleur transmise par le liquide. Cette vision de faiblesse du mage et cette fascinante moustache blanche, fit craquerThéo, sans s'en rendre compte, il s'approcha lentement et déposa ses lèvres sur celles humides de Balthazar. Il lécha doucement la crème puis se recula. Le mage ouvrit brusquement les yeux, surpris, et rougit subitement, totalement réchauffé pour le coup.

-Mais qu'est ce que…

-Joyeuse fête Bob.

/\/\/\/\

4)Wilfried.

Miaou.  
Theo baissa son regard sur la boule de poils qui réclamait son attention pendant qu'il méditait. C'était Wilfried. Le sac à puces que Bob avait sauvé de la noyade. Il se retint de lui shooter dedans. Depuis qu'il était là, Bob n'en avait que pour lui.

"Regarde comme il boit son lait, il est si adorable!",

"Pardon Théo, je suis occupé, Wilfried n'a pas l'air de se sentir bien. On parlera plus tard."

Et lorsqu'il parvenait enfin à avoir un moment d'intimité avec son amant, ce fourbe se mettait entre eux deux, détournant l'attention du mage!  
Theo le fixa intensément, ne comprenant pas cette fascination étrange pour le félin.  
Alors qu'il envisageait sérieusement de faire disparaître le dit chaton mystérieusement, Bob, qui revenait de sa corvée de ramassage de bois, observa la scène amusé. Il avait bien conscience de la jalousie du paladin et il devait bien avouer que s'il ne la comprenait pas, il aimait en jouer.  
Il s'approcha discrètement et enlaça par derrière. Il tendit la main vers Wilfried et souffla doucement à l'oreille de Théo :

-Laisse-le venir.  
D'abord réticent, le paladin le laissa finalement faire.  
Le chaton grimpa sur ses genoux et glissa sa tête sous la main du paladin, quémandant une caresse.

Un regard larmoyant, une fourrure toute douce et un son divin lorsqu'il glissait sa main entre les poils lisses, Theo eut une révélation.  
-C'est fou ce qu'il te ressemble en fait!  
Bob rit et glissa ses lèvres le long du cou du paladin en murmurant, taquin :

-Alors aime-le comme tu m'aimes.

/\/\/\/\

5)Pacte

Theo tapota sa poche, vérifiant que ce qu'il avait récupéré chez l'armurier s'y trouvait. Il inspira profondément, nerveux. Il s'approcha de Bob et lui demanda un moment d'attention à l'écart des autres, lesquels acceptèrent en haussant les épaules.  
Il l'entraîna dans une clairière repérée plus tôt par le paladin. Une rivière y clapotait doucement et le ciel nocturne parfaitement dégagé était piqueté d'étoiles. Bob, intrigué, regardait le cadre idyllique, le trouvant parfait. Mais parfait pour quoi? Entendant des cliquetis métalliques, il se retourna et vit Theo un genou au sol. Surpris, il se figea et rit nerveusement:  
-Qu'est ce que tu fiches au sol? Tu as perdu quelque chose et tu veux que je t'aide à le retrouver?  
Le paladin haussa un sourcil se demandant s'il devait frapper le mage pour sa remarque débile mais préféra grommeler :  
-Crétin, me rends pas la tâche plus difficile, sinon je risque de reculer...  
Il inspira puis se lança :  
-Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon -bordel t'as vraiment un nom trop long- accepterais-tu de passer une partie de ta vie, le temps que dure la mienne, à mes côtés? Je te promets de t'aimer, de veiller sur toi, de te chérir, de te protéger que ce soit dans les meilleurs ou dans les pires moments.  
Le pyromage le regarda, éberlué.  
-Attend c'est bien ce que je crois? Tu me demandes en mariage?!  
-Techniquement en tant qu'hommes, nous n'avons pas ce droit... D'autant plus que je fais partie de l'Eglise de la Lumière. Je te propose un équivalant, dirons-nous. Seul ton accord m'importe. Et, s'il le faut, je renoncerai à mon ordre. Tu m'es devenu bien plus indispensable que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Et je suis certain que c'est le dieu Lumière qui t'a mis sur ma route.

Bob resta bouche bée, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il fixa le visage du paladin qui semblait soulagé de s'être enfin lancé, mais inquiet de sa réponse. Cette déclaration montrait qu'il était sincèrement prêt à tout pour lui. Un sourire illumina son visage. Dieu, qu'il aimait cet homme. Il lâcha le « Oui » fatidique.  
Aux anges, Théo sorti un anneau grossier de sa poche, prit la main du mage et le glissa sur son annulaire.  
-Car tu m'appartiens, murmura t-il.  
Impressionné Bob admira son conjoint puis l'embrassa passionnément scellant cette promesse d'éternité.  
Lorsqu'ils revinrent au camp, deux poignées de riz furent projetées sur leurs visages, sous les hourras hilares de leurs deux autres compagnons.


	20. Pour Clochann (2)

Voici l'OS que je juge plus « humoristique » comme il n'y en avait pas dans mon recueil et j'ai rien trouvé de mieux que ce craquage bizarre, basé sur ton style de musique préféré et sur une idée idiote venant du dernier live d'Aventure x)

/\/\/\/\

La Muse

La Muse, invisible aux yeux de tous, se baladait dans la forêt à la recherche d'un artiste à inspirer. Ces lieux étaient connus pour regorger d'âmes créatrices, peintres, sculpteurs, romanciers, poètes, en panne d'imaginaire. Vadrouillant toute la journée, elle fit la moue, déçue de n'avoir trouvé personne à guider. Décidée à ne pas rester improductive, elle changea de cible en la présence de quatre aventuriers qui dormaient à la belle étoile autour d'un feu de camp.

Elle sourit d'un air espiègle et concentra ses pouvoirs entre ses mains avant de les poser sur les tempes de l'homme à l'imagination la plus débordante.

Des sifflements et des cris hystériques de joie résonnaient à ses oreilles. En ouvrant les yeux des lumières éblouissantes transpercèrent ses prunelles. En regardant autour de lui il vit Grunlek habillé d'un haut noir et d'un pantalon rêche, entrechoquer deux baguettes en bois puis les frapper avec un rythme effréné sur des tambours de différentes tailles. Son bras métallique tapant de temps à autre une cymbale, ce qui donnait un son vraiment original. De l'autre coté de cet attirail percussionniste se trouvait Shin, emmitouflé dans une cape noire. Cachant toujours son visage, il grattait énergiquement les cordes d'un luth au long manche et au corps stylisé. Les sons graves qui en résultaient faisaient vibrer son cœur d'une force inexplicable. En avant d'eux trois, la vision la plus surprenante était bien Théo. Il manipulait le même instrument que Shin mais son gabarit était différent et les sons qui en résultaient étaient plus aigues. Un haut sans manche laissait apercevoir ses muscles développés et des dessins à l'encre sur ceux-ci.

Il vit sous ses propres doigts un clavecin léger et surélevé qui semblait appeler ses mains. L'une d'elle était entourée d'un bracelet de cuir clouté et frémissaient d'envie de caresser les touches pour accompagner ses amis dans cette mélodie qui auraient dû lui être inconnue et qui pourtant semblait incrustée au sein même de son corps.

Une tension palpable envahit toute personne qui se trouvait dans cette salle si sombre lorsque Théo approcha ses lèvres d'un grand bâton surmonté d'une boule grillagée. Etait-ce un artefact magique? C'est ce qu'il lui sembla lorsque la voix grave du paladin emplit ses oreilles dans un guttural « **EUTHANASIE** » qui fit exploser de joie le public face à eux. Des flammes brulantes les entourèrent ajoutant une chaleur supplémentaire à l'ambiance survoltée.

Bob ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant. Il avait l'impression d'être connecté à ses amis, à cette assemblée spectatrice et de partager un seul et même souffle, cristallisé dans cette chanson exprimée avec tant de fougue par le paladin. Enfin s'il pouvait encore le considérer comme tel. Elle était reprise en cœur par ce public qui sautait sur place en balançant leurs mains dans les airs, figées en un signe mystique. Lorsque les dernières notes retentirent, il sentit le réveil l'appeler hors de cet espace onirique, qu'il quitta à regret.

Lorsque Bob ouvrit les yeux cette musique hantait encore son esprit. Et malheureusement pour ses coéquipiers, ce fut le cas pour la journée entière. Bob la chantonnait depuis un bon moment, lorsque Théo décida d'exorciser le mage en lui demandant ce qu'était cet air. Celui-ci le regarda et pencha la tête sur le coté lui répondant d'une manière inattendue :

-Je me demande bien comment tu chantes Théo.

Bouche-bée, les aventuriers se regardèrent entre eux, puis Bob, qui était reparti dans sa rêverie en battant un rythme inaudible dans les airs. Ils décidèrent dans un accord tacite de ne plus questionner le mage afin de chasser définitivement cette vision traumatisante du paladin chantant.

/\/\/\/\

Je me suis basé sur l'un des rares groupes de Métal que je connaissais pour écrire ça : Rammstein. Ca m'a paru bizarre mais ils avaient un clavier!


	21. Pour MllePow (9)

Coucou mllePow

On approche de noël doucement.

Compte a rebours : 14

Cri du coeur (2)

Théo avait remarqué le désarrois de Bob, lui qui d'habitude était heureux et riait jusqu'à agacement général était en ce moment silencieux, avait les yeux cernés, et ses cheveux habituellement impeccablement placé n'était désormais plus qu'un amas de noeuds. Quand son amour secret avait quitté le groupe Théo l'avait suivit l'estomac noué terrifié à l'idée qu'il se fasse du mal. Il avait entendu l'épée sortir du fourreau, vu le bandit de grand chemin se précipiter vers Bob qui n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt facilitant la tache à l'adversaire. Il avait dégainé à son tour et avait chargé le bandit.

Trop tard.

Une épée traversa le corps de Bob au même moment ou sa propre épée traversait celui de son ennemi. Il se jetta vers le corps de Bob pour tenter de le soigner mais c'était déjà trop tard. Il était mort. Bob était mort. L'homme qu'il aimait de tout son coeur était mort.

En mourant la dernière pensée de Bob fut pour son amour. De son dernier souffle il murmura :

\- Je t'aime Shin.

Quoi? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage?

Je ne suis pas cruelle, juste...euh...la je trouve pas mais ça va me revenir.

Bisou à toi

Ton père noël


	22. Pour MllePow (10)

Bonjour mllePow  
On es déjà rendu à la moitié de ce calendrier de l'avant un peu spécial.  
Compte à rebours : 13

Surprise !

Mon cher fils,

Je dois me rendre en enfer pendant quelques semaines. Je te confie donc ta demi-soeur Charlotte. Sa mère est morte en couche et tu es donc le seul à qui je puisse la confier. Je viendrais la récupérer à mon retour.

Avec toute mon affection  
Enoch

Mais il est complètement cinglé! s'exclama Bob déclenchant ainsi les pleurs de l'enfants dans ses bras. Il grimaça et essaya de la calmer. Il chercha le soutient de ses compagnons des yeux; c'était peine perdue ils avaient tous miraculeusement trouvés quelque chose a faire.  
Laisser un bébé à la garde de quelqu'un avec aucune autre explication qu'un mot de quelques lignes. Décidément son père était un abruti.

J'espère que ce calendrier de l'avant continue à t'amuser autant que moi.  
Bisou à toi  
Ton père noël


	23. Pour Maddey

_*enfile un bonnet rouge*_

 _Bonjour/Bonsoir (rayer la mention inutile) Maddey ! J'espère que mes dessins t'ont fait plaisir, et si tu n'a pas aimé bah… Je vais me mettre en PLS dans un coin de ma chambre. Il est sûrement vrais que balancer des fanarts sans petit mot est certainement malpolie, tu m'excusera mais j'étais malade et je me sentais incapable d'écrire un truc, puis après j'avais trop de travail… ^^'_

 _Pour continuer dans les cadeaux, voici plusieurs Théltazar en espérant que tu aime._

 _Sur ce à très bientôt :) (et désolé pour les fautes)_

 _ps : vu que moi-même je remarque que c'est difficile comme jeu, je vais te donner un indice : c'est la 1ère fois que je fais du théo/bob_

 _Santa ;)_

Histoire 1 :

C'était jour de marché à la capital. Le groupe d'aventuré composé d'un paladin, un demi-diable, un nain et un semi-élémentaire profitait de la journée pour renouveler leurs équipements. Bob était particulièrement actif, heureux d'être de retour à la civilisation, loin des forets boueuse en temps de pluie. Il jetait des coup d'œil dans chaque stand, jusqu'à qu'il aperçois une petite boutique miteuse à l'angle d'une rue. Voyant des artefacts magiques parmi un tas de vieillerie, il sauta sur l'occasion. Il repéra un bâton pouvant développer sa mana lors des sorts.

« Combien le bâton ? » demanda t-il au vieil homme qui rangeait

« 110 pièces d'or »

Balthazar grimaça, il n'avait que 54 pièces sur lui. Il tenta de négocier, mais ce n'était pas une jeune demoiselle amoureuse devant lui, mais un connaisseur et il ne pu descendre au-delà de 80 pièces.

La clochette à l'entré annonça l'arrivé d'un nouveau client, mais il s'agissait de Théo qui en avait marre d'attendre dehors. Il repéra son ami et Bob lui expliqua la situation en gardant un regard envieux vers l'objet.

« Bon, si j'ai bien compris tu veux absolument ton truc ? »

« Moui » avoua le pyromage d'une moue boudeuse

« Marchant ! » cria le paladin « Je suis Théo de Silverberg, et au nom de l'inquisition de la lumière, je réquisitionne cet objet !»

Après la ''négociation'', ils sortirent rejoindre leurs amis. Bob riait devant l'abus de pouvoir, mais heureux il sauta dans les bras de Théo qui rougissais.

« Merci Théo »

« D-de rien Bob » répondit-il avant de l'enlacer.

Histoire 2 : _(m'est venu en tête en lisant une Nouvelle,_ _c'est donc une adaptation_ _)_

Le calme.

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé lennon savourait cette instant -trop rare- dans sa vie. Il avait trouvé une petite auberge bien sympathique après avoir achetés de l'équipement. Plongé dans son verre, il rêvassait sur un certain paladin chère à ses yeux. Depuis quelques semaines, il c'était aperçu de ses sentiments. Au début, Théo ne semblait rien remarquer. Au bout de plusieurs essais, il avait fini par lui avouer car apparemment paladin et subtilité ne fonctionne pas ensemble.

A présent il sont en couple.

Oui, un couple.

Bob sourit niaisement en se souvenant de leur premier baisé, loin des regards, pendant que leurs amis dormaient.

Le pyro-mage patientait que son amant arrive, le verre à la main.

D'ailleurs, il était en retard.

Vraiment en retard.

Agacé, il regarda les autres clients. Un groupe d'ivrogne chantant gaiement au bar, un couple de voyageur se restaurait, un barde terminait sa mélodie sur la scène puis trois vieilles femmes mangeaient dans un coin sombre. Ces dernières ne voulaient pas se la fermer et se passaient des objets discrètement.

« regarde ceux là ! »

« magnifique »

« Ils ont un si beau éclat ! »

 _Super. Sûrement des bijoux grommela Balthazar._

Leur table était plutôt proche de la mienne, ainsi, j'entendais leur mastication insupportable qui grignotait de la salade.

« Et ceux là ? »

« Magnifique ! Où les a tu trouvés ? »

« Je les ai prit cette après midi, il ne c'est pas laissé faire facilement ! »

Bâillement a répétions. Je vais mourir d'ennui si elles continue. Et mon paladin qui n'arrive toujours pas…

La serveuse viens récupérer l'argent à leurs tables. Elles fredonnent, rangent, comptent les pièces d'or.

« Il est temps de rentrer »

« C'est dommage... »

« On se revoie demain ? »

Elles sont d'accord. Je les regarde clopiner vers la sortie. Elles sont partit. Je suis content.

Si seulement Théo était là… Il est vraiment long.

Ma serveuse reviens m'apporter une autre tourné, je la remercie.

Mes yeux se baladent. Je remarque un pot sombre là où il avaient les vieilles. Je me penche, j'attrape. Je regarde l'intérieur, curieux.

Mes tripes se nouent.

Des yeux flottent à la surface.

Deux yeux vert, une teinte que je connaît si bien à force de me plonger dedans tous les matins.

Mon sang bouillonne, le démon en moi me murmure des mots de vengeances.

Je pers le contrôle.

 _Tuer. Je vais tuer ces sales…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Noir.

Il fait sombre.

Ma tête me fait mal.

Que c'est il passé?

J'ouvris mes yeux avant d'être éblouis par une lumière. Au dessus de mon visage était penché Théo, les yeux reflétant l'inquiétude.

Les yeux ?

Ce n'étaient pas ceux de Théo dans le bocal ?

Soulagé, je me jeta à son cou avant de gémir de douleur.

« Ne bouge pas, je t'ai frappé un peu fort. C'est ta faute, tu a commencé à te transformer, il fallait que je te maîtrise avant que tu ne tue. J'ai réussis à t' assommer, mais ne recommence pas, je ne veux pas être obligé à te tuer un jour...» dit-il avant de m'enlacer.

Histoire 3 : _(là c'est vraiment un drabble)_

« Théo ? » murmura le demi-diable à l'homme qui partageait son lit

« Oui ? » grommela-il encore endormie

Balthazar se mis à hésiter pendant quelques instants. Depuis quelques temps, le paladin venait le rejoindre tout les soirs et nichait sa tête dans son cou. Il était amoureux de lui depuis longtemps, mais rien n'était clair du coté des pensés de Théo. C'est pourquoi il se demandait si il pouvait espérer avec lui une relation au-delà de l'amitié.

« je me demandais… Ce que je représente pour toi ? »

« Une bouillotte »


	24. Pour MllePow (11)

Bonjour mllePow  
J'espère que le froid et les rhumes ne t'ont pas rattrapées.  
Compte a rebours : 12

Le secret des puits

Shin détestait les puits, il les haïssait plus que tout. Il était encore tombé dans un puit, maintenant il nageait dans le fond, transi jusqu'aux os par l'eau glacé. L'écho lui renvoyait les rires de ses compagnons.  
\- Hé la-haut, quand vous aurez fini de vous marrez, vous pourrez peut-être me sortir de là? hurla-t-il  
On lui lança une corde et on le hissa jusqu'à la surface entre deux éclats de rires. Bob lui tendit une serviette pour se sécher et lui demanda :  
\- Comment tu fais ? Qu'est-ce que tu espère trouver au fond des puits ?  
Glacé le demi-élémentaire répondit en claquant des dents ;  
\- Des pommes.

Très honnêtement, je ne vois pas ce qui d'autre pourrai pousser Shin à plonger dans des puits. :D  
Bisou à toi  
Ton père noël


	25. Pour MllePow (12)

Coucou MllePow  
Aujourd'hui j'essaye quelque chose de nouveau; un petit retour en enfance.  
Compte à rebours : 11

Premier contact

Le petit Balthazar dormait profondément près de sa mère. La journée avait été longue, il avait gaiment fêté son cinquième anniversaire. Personne n'était venu, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il n'avait pas laissé cela l'abattre. Il y avait près d'une heure qu'il dormait quand il fit un rêve.

C'était un bel endroit il y faisait chaud. Les couleurs vives du lieu donnait l'impression d'être éclairé par le feu plutôt que par le soleil. Un petit garçon avec des cornes, des ailes, des canines et une peau écailleuse jouait dans l'herbe. Balthazar en petit garçon bien élevé se dirigea vers ce drôle de petit homme.  
\- Bonzour! dit-il avec un léger zozotement  
Le petit garçon à écaille parut surpris de le voir.  
\- Qui es-tu ? Personne ne vient jamais ici. demanda le petit garçon d'une voix trop grave pour son jeune age.  
\- Ze suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon. Et toi qui es-tu? Pourquoi as tu des écailles sur la peau ? s'enquit-il avec l'ingénuité que seul peut avoir un enfant de 5 ans.  
\- Parce que je suis un diable, répondit l'enfant comme si la réponse était évidente, Et je m'appelle Bob.  
\- Ze peux zouer avec toi ? enchaina le jeune humain et il s'assit sans attendre la réponse.

Ce fut un joli rêve pour Balthazar qui s'était finalement trouvé un compagnon de jeu même si celui-ci était un peu bizarre.

Au bout du compte tout les enfants sont pareils. Ils sont tous mignon et adorable mais peuvent être de vrai petit monstre des fois.  
Bisou à toi  
Ton père noël


	26. Pour MllePow (13)

Bonsoir mllePow,  
*Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige.*

...

Oups, je me trompe d'histoire.  
Compte à rebours : 10

Surprise !(2)

C'était le branle-bas de combat dans le camp sommaire installé dans la forêt par les aventurier.  
\- Donnez-moi des feuilles et des langes propres. Viiiiiiiite!  
Théo bien trop content de ne pas être en première ligne pour cette bataille tendit à Bob ce qu'il avait demandé. Bob lui rallait. Un essai, puis deux, puis trois. Tous ratés. Le quatrième fut le bon.  
Bob sourit fièrement; il avait réussit à mettre une couche à la petite Charlotte.

Depuis que j'ai écrit le premier "Surprise" nos héros revus en mode bonne d'enfants me trotte dans la tête.  
Bisou à toi  
Ton père noël


	27. Pour MllePow (14)

Bonsoir mllePow  
Je ne sais plus quoi écrire comme intro. Je crois que tu avais du remarquer. J'en suis désolée.  
Compte à rebours : 9

Apprenti Paladin

Parrer, attaquer, esquiver. Attaquer, esquiver, parrer. Parrer, attaquer, esquiver. Théo tenait son épée difficilement, il n'avait pas encore l'habitude de l'entraînement intensif des paladins. L'entraînement était une lourde charge pour un jeune enfant de 10 ans, heureusement Viktor savait se montrer patient.  
Pas comme ça Théo! Viktor rajusta la main de Théo sur la garde de l'épée en bois. Comme ça. Réessaye.  
Le jeune garçon tenta de nouveau une manoeuvre compliquée qu'il essayait de réussir depuis des jours. Il en avait assez de ne pas y arriver. Il rassembla toute sa détermination, ce qui lui restait de force et fonça sur Viktor. Prenant soudain conscience de l'avantage que lui donnait sa petite taille et sa souplesse, il esquiva habilement la première attaque de son mentor et se trouva par hasard à l'exact bon endroit pour effectuer sa manoeuvre. Il porta le coup un peu maladroitement et réussi à désarmer Viktor.

Viktor observait son élève qui exécutait, mal, une sorte de danse de la joie. Trop heureux d'avoir réussi. Viktor sourit. Il avait délibérément laissé son élève le désarmer avec une manoeuvre passable. Des fois il fallait obtenir une petite victoire pour garder espoir. Demain il reprendrait le cours et Théo serait encore plus déterminé encore à réussir.

C'est tellement simple de faire plaisir à un enfant.  
Bisou à toi  
Ton père noël


	28. Pour Lyria Melody Brooks

Les chevaux galopaient à toute vitesse, les quatre amis devaient fuir, la peur nouait leur entrailles. Shin essayait tant bien que mal de ralentir leurs assaillants, mais les flèches de glaces rebondissaient sur leurs armures de fer. Malheureusement le pire arriva, un des archers de première ligne toucha le demi élémentaire à l'épaule. Il poussa un cri déchirant avant de tomber dans les pommes. Theo qui dirigeait Lumière fit accélérer sa monture, au bout de plusieurs minutes de courses, ils semèrent leurs ennemis. Ils continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'à leur refuge. Une grotte cachée par des ronces. Les trois compagnons déposèrent le blessé près du feu fraichement allumé. Aussitôt, Bob se pencha sur l'épaule de l'archer, tandis que Grunlek préparait une soupe pour redonner des forces au groupe. Théo mettait en place le camp, ses gestes étaient désordonnés, ses amis voyaient que le Paladin était anxieux. Après avoir terminé sa tache, il s'accroupit à côté de Bob et se prépara mentalement à lui procurer un sort de soin, mais le mage le stoppa d'un geste doux

-La flèche à été empoisonnée, les sorts de soin ne serviront à rien. Je vais essayer de lui concocter une potion pour sa douleur. C'est tout ce que l'on peut faire pour l'instant.

-C'est prêt….annonça tristement Grunlek.

Le nain prit un bol de soupe et s'approcha du blessé qui commençait à se réveiller. Il lui fit boire et le laissa se reposer.

-Grun, tu pourras m'accompagner tout à l'heure pour chercher des herbes ? Demanda Bob

-Oui….Théo tu pourras surveiller Shin ?

-Pas de problèmes…vous pouvez partir tranquille.

Après quelques minutes de silence, les deux herboristes partirent, laissant le Paladin seul. Il rangea les bols et déplaça sa couchette à côté de celle de son ami. Il posa une main sur son front et la retira vivement, elle était brulante. Théo prit des couvertures et couva son protégé avec. Shin ouvrit un œil et regarda son protecteur, il ne sentait plus son épaule et sa tête tournait. Il essaya de se relever mais son ami l'interrompit

-Ne bouge pas….tu es trop faible pour le moment. Bob et Grun sont partis chercher de quoi te soigner, ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.

-Mais, je ne veux pas vous ralentir….

-Tu ne vas pas nous ralentir, et jamais on ne t'abandonnera, jamais ! Je te le promets.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de son ami et s'endormit contre le cœur de son meilleur « ami »


	29. Pour Lulukaw

Coucouuuu ! ^o^

Je suis vraiment désoulée Lulukaw, je sais que tu aimes bien les ships bizarres et tout ça, mais j'aime pas le Yaoi :'(

J'espère quand même que tu vas aimer et que tu ne m'en veux pas. :'(

Jouwayeux Nowel w

Un monstre

La nuit était fraîche dans ce petit village sans histoire. Il n'y avait que des rumeurs qui circulaient çà et là. Notamment sur la famille qui habitait la maison au pied de la colline. Les vieilles gâteuses et les badauds murmuraient qu'à l'intérieur, vivait un démon.

Le couple qui y vivait était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus respectable, aussi ces histoires à faire peur aux enfants ne les affectaient pas dans leurs petites affaires.

Mais pour leur fils, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, il en allait différemment : les enfants du village, eux, croyaient à ces histoires, et faisaient leur possible pour s'éloigner le plus de lui.

Pour éviter que les ragots ne se propagent plus, le couple avait décidé d'envoyer leur enfant à l'académie des mages pour dompter son talent qui était une malédiction comme un don, prétextant à leurs amis qu'ils l'avaient envoyé chez sa tante.

Mais la rumeur continuait à se propager dans les villages, dans les contes, comme un murmure incessant. Jusqu'à ses oreilles à elle.

.

.

C'était la veille du départ de Bob lorsque Guileanna arriva au village, ses yeux flamboyants regardant l'intérieur de la petite maison. Les parents dormaient d'un sommeil profond, les ronflements sonores du boulanger témoignant du fait qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de les tuer.

La femme découvrit son visage, révélant un visage magnifique, fin, de longs cheveux bruns cascadant sur ses épaules. Il y avait une lueur inquiétante dans ses yeux qui semblaient osciller entre le marron et le rouge, alors que ses lèvres semblaient pouvoir s'étirer en un sourire un peu trop grand pour être franc.

Guileanna se faufila en silence dans la maison, passant par la petite salle à manger.

En passant devant la chambre à coucher, elle s'arrêta pour contempler d'un œil mauvais la petite silhouette qui dormait tranquillement à côté de celle plus imposante du mari. Tâtant l'arme dans sa poche, elle passa son chemin, jusqu'à la chambre du jeune Bob, qui dormait paisiblement.

Guileanna le contempla pendant une fraction de seconde.

_ Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père, constata-t-elle à voix basse. Beaucoup trop.

Puis, à la vitesse de l'éclair, elle leva la lame de son poignard imbibé de sang de mort-vivant et autres mixtures empoisonnées pour l'abattre droit dans le cœur du jeune garçon. En une fraction de seconde, la fenêtre de la chambre s'ouvrit, et une grande main s'accrocha au poignet de Guileanna avec une telle force qu'elle l'arrêta en plein vol.

La femme émit un grognement sourd sorti des tréfonds de sa nature démoniaque pour toiser avec mépris Enoch qui regardait son fils dormir. Ce dernier finit par lever les yeux vers elle en disant simplement d'un ton calme et poli:

_ Ou on décide de discuter dehors, ou tu restes ici et je te tue moi-même.

La démone se dégagea brutalement, puis après un regard meurtrier, finit par enjamber la fenêtre pour se retrouver dehors et marcher furieusement vers la forêt. Après avoir parcouru une distance raisonnable pour ne pas réveiller les villageois, elle se retourna vers Enoch.

_ Laisse-moi à mes affaires, Enoch, cracha-t-elle.

_ Ta crise de jalousie me va droit au cœur, ricana le père de Bob.

Guileanna eut un rire sans joie.

_ Jalouse ? De cette humaine ? Ne sois pas stupide.

_ Je me disais bien que tu pensais que ta race était au-dessus de tout. D'où le fait que tu ne fréquentes que des démons.

_ Si je suis ici, c'est pour rétablir l'ordre des choses, répliqua la démone en montrant son poignard.

_ Il est déjà parfait, répliqua Enoch.

_ Il aurait dû mourir comme les autres, Enoch ! s'écria Guileanna en pointant la maison du doigt. Mais il a survécu…

_ Exact, dit nonchalamment Enoch, extraordinairement calme quand la femme devant lui était littéralement en proie à une crise de folie. Et il deviendra un démon, comme moi.

_ Un démon ? Un démon ? répéta frénétiquement la jeune femme. C'est un humain ! Et il sera un faible comme les siens ! Cet enfant est le symbole de la honte pour nous autre ! Un humain pour fils…

_ Un demi-démon, rectifia Enoch. Ce qui veut dire qu'il s'est battu pour rester en vie contrairement aux autres, et qu'il se battra deux fois plus que n'importe qui toute sa vie. Un grand destin l'attend, et ce sera ma responsabilité de le faire venir de notre côté.

Guileanna se couvrit le visage de ses mains. Pourquoi cet idiot était aussi têtu ?

_ Tu es fou Enoch. Il ne viendra jamais de notre côté. Ce pitoyable humain est une erreur de la nature.

_ C'est à moi d'en décider, conclut le démon. Maintenant, va-t'en.

Il voulut tourner les talons, puis se ravisa.

_ Oh, une dernière chose.

A la seconde où Guileanna rencontra les iris rouges d'Enoch, elle sentit une douleur abominable lui transpercer la gorge. Dans un hoquet terrifiant, elle porta la main à son cou en tombant à genoux. La douleur était si insupportable qu'elle semblait se propager dans tout son être. Mais pas un cri ne put s'échapper de sa bouche. Lorsque cela cessa au bout de quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent des siècles, elle retomba à genoux sur le sol boueux.

Enoch était juste devant elle, et lui saisit le collet pour la forcer à le regarder droit dans ses yeux qui n'étaient plus humains.

_ La prochaine fois que tu t'approches de mon fils, menaça-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, tu n'auras pas à te soucier du destin des autres, parce que je ferai en sorte que le tien s'arrête sur-le-champ.

Et il la jeta sans ménagement dans la boue avant de tourner les talons et disparaître.


	30. Pour Ranne-Chan

_Salutations Ranne-Chan ! Voilà un petit cadeau concocté par mes soins, glissé dans une de tes chaussettes. J'espère que tu passeras de belles fêtes !_

 _._

 _._

 _._

— _Rappelle-toi que si tu te transformes en démon, j'dois te tuer !_

.

Le silence. Bob n'aurait jamais cru l'entendre à nouveau. Il y avait juste le silence, et le bruit presque assourdissant de sa propre respiration haletante. Il déglutit, difficilement, et remarqua que le sol devant lui se teintait de rouge. De sang.

Arqué, les deux mains serrées sur la poignée d'une épée qui n'était pas la sienne, le demi-diable leva les yeux. Son adversaire lui tournait le dos. Lâche. Bob avait été lâche, attaquer ainsi par derrière. Profiter d'une faille dans l'acier. Soulever une lame trop lourde pour ses bras de mage, mais adéquate pour ses forces de demi-diable, passer toutes les chaînes d'énergie et la planter dans la chair mal protégée.

Les jambes de son adversaire se dérobèrent sous son poids et il tomba à terre, entraînant Bob dans sa chute. Les ailes membraneuses s'ouvrirent et battirent faiblement, dans l'espoir de l'amortir. Mais le demi-diable n'arrivait plus à lâcher l'épée et l'enfonça encore plus profondément et, comme le cruel adage le disait si bien, remua le couteau dans la plaie, arrachant à la bouche de sa victime un hoquet de douleur et un filet de sang.

Bob lâcha enfin l'épée et rampa aux côtés de sa victime, pour dégager sa figure trempée de sueur et de boue de ses mèches noires. Il vivait encore. Faiblement.

— Théo ?..., appela fébrilement le pyromage.

Le paladin – l'était-il vraiment ? – ouvrit les yeux. Son regard était voilé par la souffrance et la mort. Mais, étrangement, il semblait lucide…

— Bob ?...

Le demi-diable leva les yeux et regarda autour de lui, cherchant de l'aide. Mais Viktor était toujours inconscient, Shin avait disparu derrière les fourrés, et Eden jappait faiblement sur le corps inerte de Grunlek. Personne pour aider un mourant.

Théo essaya de bouger, mais la douleur trop vive lui arracha un bref cri de douleur qui se termina en une faible quinte de toux sanguinolente.

— C'était pas censé se passer comme ça, Théo…, geignit Bob. C'était toi qui étais censé me tuer, pas l'inverse…

 _Un déversement de magie sombre. Théo hurlant, se retournant contre eux. Viktor essayant de le neutraliser, mais repoussé par une chaîne d'énergie, le propulsant contre un arbre. Shin décochant une flèche, déviée par une chaîne, envoyé dans les fourrés et ne réapparaissant pas. Grunlek tirant un carreau d'arbalète, touchant la chair par une interstice, puis repoussé sur plusieurs mètres dans un cri et ne se relevant pas._

 _Bob, luttant contre sa part démoniaque qui se débattait pour se libérer, alors que l'air autour d'eux vibrait d'énergie sombre._

— T'avais promis d'me tuer, Théo…

Un hoquet de rire échappa au paladin alors que les ailes du demi-diable se rétractèrent pour disparaître. Bob se laissa aller au sol et roula sur le dos, offrant son visage à cette insupportable pluie qui ne cessait de tomber.

— J'sais…

 _Le demi-diable, le corps vibrant d'énergie démoniaque, avançant pas à pas vers l'épicentre qu'était le paladin, dont l'attention était concentrée sur le nain. Ramassant l'épée bâtarde de la Lumière qui lui brûla les paumes, mais n'en ayant cure. Rejetant les chaînes d'énergie sombre, enfonçant la lame dans une faille et transperçant la chair…_

— C'était pas censé s'finir comme ça…, souffla le pyromage. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Théo ?...

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Bob tourna la tête et posa le regard sur celui, sans vie, de son ami. Il se mordit la lèvre, réprimant le cri de souffrance, d'incompréhension face au Destin qui lui montait à la gorge. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à sang, réprima un sanglot et posa un bras sur ses yeux, espérant peut-être que les ténèbres l'engloutiraient et qu'il se réveillerait, au chaud dans sa couchette, Théo et leurs compagnons dormant paisiblement à quelques pas de lui.

 _Non, ce n'était pas un cauchemar._

Bob prit une inspiration laborieuse et se releva difficilement, se dirigeant vers Grunlek alors qu'Eden gémissait toujours, lui poussant le visage de son museau.

.

 _« Imagine le twist : c'est toi le demi-démon et c'est moi le paladin ! »_


	31. Pour Jafaden666 (2)

**Ho Ho Ho ! Heureux que mon cadeau t'ai plut Jafaden666 ! Moi, Santa Claus, était vraiment heureux de voir ta review !**

 **Comme je reconnais la difficulté de ce jeu qu'est le Secret Santa, voici un petit indice pour t'indiquer qui je suis, j'ai déjà écris sur divers thèmes avant Aventures !**

 **Bref ! Voici ton second cadeau, d'autres suivront !**

 **Tu m'as indiqué aimer le BriGrim, alors j'espère que ça te plaira ! (ne connaissant absolument pas ces deux personnes j'espère juste ne pas être partie trop en OOC)**

 **Joyeux Noël Jafaden !**

 ***Mon sur son traineau et disparaît dans le ciel étoilé***

Superbioche était allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond d'un regard absent. Depuis le baiser avec Rosegrim pour les 500 subscribers, il s'était découvert…une….certaine attirance pour son ami. Il laissa échapper un rire étranglé. Certaine attirance…mon cul oui. Il se mentait à lui-même. Il était raide amoureux de son ami, il était gay.

Sauf que Rosegrim était hétérosexuel. Et ça, notre pauvre protagoniste le savait bien.

Il roula sur le côté, se mettant d'instinct en boule sur son lit. 1 semaine qu'il n'était pas sorti de chez lui…et son hygiène/régime alimentaire/rythme de vie laissait à désirer.

Il alluma son portable. 35 messages de ses divers amis, y comprit Rosegrim, inquiets pour lui….mais comment leur dire ?

Comment avouer à son meilleur ami qu'il l'aimait ?

Comment allaient régir sa famille ? Ses amis ? Ses viewers ?

Il se tortura la cervelle de nombreuses heures avant de prendre une décision. Il allait tout avouer à Grim. Et tant pis s'il le rejetait. Au pire, ils pourraient toujours rester amis….

Sans parler du fait que Superbrioche savait que Rosegrim préfèrerait qu'il soit sincère avec lui plutôt que de lui mentir…

Il se saisit de son téléphone, rassembla tout ce qu'il avait de courage avant d'appeler son ami, qui décrocha à la première sonnerie.

« Brioche ! Putain mec ça fais une semaine que j'essaie de te joindre ! Paraît que t'avais disparu de la circulation sans donner de news a personne ça te ressemble pas ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? T'es blessé ? Quelqu'un t'as insulté ? Que…

-On peut voir ? le coupa SuperBrioche abruptement. Le silence surprit de Rosegrim lui donna l'impression que le monde s'effondrait sur lui. Il sentait un poids sur sa poitrine, son cœur cogner contre sa cage thoracique.

-Que…oui bien sûr ! Je passe chez toi ? se repris Rosegrim

-Ouais. S'il-te plaît. A toute. » Sur ces mots, Brioche coupa brutalement l'appel, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour articuler quoi que ce soit de plus. Ses genoux cédèrent sous son poids alors qu'il commençait à hyperventiler. Des points noirs volaient devant ses yeux.

Il gérait décidément mal le stress…

Sa vision se troublait quand il entendit la sonnerie de chez lui retentir. Hein ? Grim était déjà là… ? Ca faisait combien de temps qu'il était à genoux…. ?

Cessant toute réflexion, il se dirigea en titubant vers la porte d'entrée de son appart. Il la déverrouilla avant de s'effondrer.

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le visage inquiet de son ami penché au dessus de lui.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit fur le son de sa voix appelant son nom.

Puis le noir. Le noir réconfortant, le silence apaisant.

Ensuite, un son. La lumière aveuglante. Un bip sonore perturbant. Il voulait dormir….

Superbrioche cligna des yeux. Quelque chose le gênait…il leva la main jusqu'à son visage pour y découvrir un masque a oxygène. Son bras paraissait lourd….

Il tentait de l'enlever quand une main l'en empêcha. Il tourna la tête pour voir Rosegrim, qui avait l'air soulagé. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés….il avait pleuré ? Superbrioche se sentit mal rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir fait pleurer son ami.

« Que…. » sa voix était rauque. Sa gorge sèche et douloureuse. Parler faisait mal.

« Parle pas. Murmura Rosegrim en secouant la tête. T'as fais un mini-AVC. Le fait que tu ne te sois pas alimenté correctement la semaine dernière n'a pas aidé d'après le médecin…..ça fais 3 jours que tu dors. Tu nous as fais peur….vraiment. »

« Grim … je…. » murmura Superbrioche en enlevant son masque avant de se faire couper….

Par une paire de lèvres sur les siennes.

Il fallut un moment au cerveau de Superbrioche pour enregistrer le fait que son ami et crush était en train de _l'embrasser._

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Rosegrim s'était écarté, les joues rouges, gêné.

« Je…désolé. Le fait de manquer de te perdre…m'a fait réaliser certaines choses. » Murmura Rosegrim. Il allait s'en aller, mais une main attrapa son T-Shirt. Et superbrioche l'embrassa.

Rosegrim lui rendit son baiser avec gratitude.

Peur après, ils sortaient ensembles. Et Superbrioche n'avais jamais été aussi heureux.


	32. Pour Jafaden666 (3)

**Ho Ho Ho ! Bonjour a toi Jafaden666 !**

 **Voici un nouveau cadeau ! Petit certes, je m'en excuse ! Je ne suis qu'un pauvre Santa Claus qui essaie de bien faire son job. ^^**

 **Bonne lecture et joyeux Noël !**

 **HoHoHo !**

 **(je ne possède pas Gravity Falls.)**

 **(PS : cet OS est inspiré d'une BD que j'ai vue à un moment sur Tumblr. Cependant je suis incapable de la retrouver ! Donc si tu retrouves cette BD ou si quelqu'un la retrouve, merci d'indiquer le nom de l'auteur en commentaire ! Que je rajoute son nom en crédits! Et maintenant que j'y pense, cet OS pourrait presque être la continuation de ton premier cadeau.)**

Grunkle Stan ne pouvait que contempler le spectacle devant lui, sonné. Son frère, Standford, venait de …

Venait de….

Tuer. Dipper. Et de sang froid qui plus est.

Mabel, à côté de Dipper, le visage éclaboussé de sang, était figée, en était de choc.

« STANDFORD ?! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIT ? » finit par hurler Grunkle Stand lorsqu'il reprit contenance.

-Je viens de tous nous sauver. Répliqua son frère d'un air neutre. Bill avait prit possession du corps de Dipper.

Les deux adultes continuèrent de se disputer. L'un hurlant que ce n'était pas la peine de TUER le gamin, qu'il y avait forcément une autres solution, et l'autre, froids, soutenant que tuer Dipper était la seule solution, et que Grunkle Stan devrait se montrer reconnaissant envers lui d'avoir osé faire cet acte.

Aucun des deux ne vit Mabel. Pas plus qu'ils ne virent ses yeux devenir d'un beau jaune, la pupille fendue.

Par contre, ils entendirent parfaitement quand celle-ci se mit à rire dément. Et certainement pas humain.

Ils ne purent qu'observer, effarée, quand Mabel se tourna, ses yeux jaunes luisants, un sourire démesuré sur son visage couvert du sang de son frère.

Une voix désincarnée, qui n'était pas celle de l'enfant devant eux mais celle d'un démon des rêves qu'ils connaissaient bien retentit alors.

 **« Mauvaise pioche, Stanford. »**

Le lendemain, quand Soos entra dans le Mystery Shack, il eu l'horreur de découvrir la famille Pines toute entière morte. Il appela immédiatement la police. Cependant, à son retour, la boutique était en flammes. De fautes flammes bleues léchaient le ciel. Des flammes qui n'avaient rien de naturel.

Et au fond de lui, Soos le savait désormais. Rien ne pourrait plus arrêter Bill.


	33. Pour MllePow (15)

Bonsoir mllePow  
Aujourd'hui je t'emmène dans un univers alternatif ou Théo n'a pas été attaqué suite à la mort de Soeur Maëda.  
Compte à rebours : 8

Après avoir fait un détour à la vieille tour Shin, Théo, Grunlek et Bob arrivèrent au campement des église. Après une « petite » altercation entre Théo et Soeur Maëda prêtresse de l'église des murmures, Viktor les avisa de la présence de Arcana et Bragg qui se tenait non-loin de la observant le spectacle.  
Il est pas encore mort celui-la! S'exclama le pyromage. Comment c'est possible il était aux portes de la mort y a un mois ? Ce mec nous mène en bateau.  
Shin toujours un peu à la traine se retourna vers le ruisseau.  
Quel bateau?  
Entre temps Théo s'était avancé vers Bragg  
Comment se fait-il que vous n'êtes pas encore mort ?

C'est ainsi que Bragg rejoignit nombre des victimes involontaires ou inavouées de Théo tel qu'une certaine druidesse et une petite fille anonyme.

Voila voila. J'avais besoin d'écrire quelque chose de léger aujourd'hui.  
À demain  
Bisou à toi  
Ton père noël


	34. Pour Kiell

Hohoho ! Joyeux Noël ! (Un peu en avance, il est vrai, mais mieux vaut tôt que jamais !) Ton secret Santa t'embrasse très fort 3

* * *

Shin se trouvait assis au centre de la clairière, seul. Le froid mordant donnait à sa respiration l'aspect d'une brume éphémère. Il avait les yeux fermés, laissant son esprit vagabonder en écoutant les sons de la nature. L'herbe bruissait sous le souffle du vent frais de décembre, donnant à la clairière une atmosphère paisible. Quelques oiseaux chantaient encore leur douce mélodie malgré le froid de l'hiver. Le visage libéré de son armure de tissu, le demi élémentaire se sentait bien au contact de la nature gelée. Il était détendu, en harmonie avec la nature, il savait ses amis non loin et pouvait entendre les moindres bruits qu'ils émettaient. La dispute futile de Bob et Théo, la douce odeur du ragoût préparé par Grunlek et les grincements de son bras mécanique, la respiration endormie d'Eden, les hennissements de Lumière …

Sa concentration quasi parfaite fut brisée en un instant par une sensation humide sur le bout de son nez. Il ouvrit l'oeil droit à la recherche du coupable de sa méditation brisée. Ne trouvant rien au premier coup d'oeil, il ouvrit son second oeil. Ce qu'il vit le fit sourire à pleine dents: la neige commençait à envahir le ciel, recouvrant peu à peu l'herbe fraîche d'un doux manteau blanc. Il resta quelques instants là, se laissant recouvrir d'une fine pellicule de neige. Shin se remit debout sur ses jambes, rabattant sa capuche sur sa tête. Le neige était un élément qu'il adorait, il se sentait retomber en enfance … Pris d'un sentiment de nostalgie, il concentra ses pouvoirs pour créer cinq petits bonhommes de neige, chacun aux formes des aventuriers. Satisfait, il observa son oeuvre tout en remontant son masque sur son nez. Le manteau blanc couvrait déjà une bonne partie de la clairière.

Il était sur le point de se retourner pour rejoindre ses amis quand un projectile blanc vint subitement s'écraser dans son cou. Il pivota sur lui même, furieux.

"Hé ! Qui as osé ?!"

Théo et Bob l'observaient d'un sourire satisfait, le regard plein de défis, le paladin avait à côté de lui un petit tas de boules de neige, prêtes à l'emploi. Grunlek était un peu en retrait, un sourire mi-gêné, mi-amusé sur le visage. Eden s'était réveillée et semblait observer le demi-élémentaire avec une lueur moqueuse dans le regard.

Prenant cela à coeur, Shin concentra sa volonté sur le tapis de neige qui s'étendait sous ses pieds. L'eau gelée se souleva du sol tout autour du jeune homme, qui souriait maintenant d'un air carnassier.

"J'espère que vous êtes prêts … La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid."


	35. Pour LeoM

Ho Ho Ho ! Mon instinct de père noël (à mi-temps) me dis qu'un certain LéoM mérite un Theltazar pour les fêtes. Alors : surprise ! !

J'espère que ce petit texte te plaira, j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude des romances mais mon poussin (c'est pas moi qui l'ai dit c'est Myfanwi !) multicolore vaut tous les sacrifices !  
Alors joyeux Noël ! (et surtout bon anniversaire ! ! !)

* * *

 **Un matin comme les autres**

L'aube pointait à peine le bout de son museau, tout était étrangement calme en ce coin du cratère. Presque paisible.

Contrairement à ses habitudes Bob était éveillé. Lui, le demi-démon noctambule aux réveils difficiles, il était allongé sur le dos et regardait d'un air béat les étoiles s'éteindre une à une.  
Ça avait quelque chose d'agréable. L'horizon aux reflets bleu-gris tirait vers le turquoise et bientôt une couleur ocre teinterait le ciel.  
Juste prendre le temps, goûter le moment présent, le savourer. Car qui sait jusqu'à quand cela durerait ? Les temps sombres qui semblaient être leur quotidien ne prêtaient pas à songer au long terme. Mais en d'autres circonstances, se seraient-ils au moins rencontrées ? Auraient-ils eu envie de se connaître mieux ?  
Il n'avait pas la réponse, si elle existait, et préférait se contenter d'apprécier.

\- Bob ! Un grognement sourd résonna sous sa tête, se répercutant aux quatre coins de son cerveau,  
Tu te rends compte que même quand tu dors t'es plus bavard ?  
Un rire secoua la montagne sur laquelle il reposait : Ça, si j'avais su que les étoiles te faisaient un tel effet je te promet qu'on aurait voyagé de nuit !  
Un coup de coude dans les côtes lui répondit alors que Bob se redressait et lui lançait un regard réprobateur mis à mal par un sourire rieur.  
\- Rha Théo ! Tu peux pas juste profiter ? Grunlek et Shin qui dorment, juste toi, moi et l'infini, non ?  
Le paladin marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible tout en bougeant, ce qui força Bob à relever le buste et à tourner la tête vers lui.  
\- Mouais, tu peux pas t'empêcher de tout gâcher. Pas grave j'ai l'habitude à force.  
Il se retourna, boudeur, mais une main ferme attrapa son épaule et il se retrouva prisonnier contre son torse.

De l'autre côté du camp et contrairement aux dires du demi-démon, les commentaires allaient bon train.  
\- Il sont plutôt mignons à penser qu'on les voit pas. Un peu naïfs aussi.  
L'archer souleva simplement les épaules, ses yeux doux posés sur les deux hommes.  
Une voix basse les interrompit.  
\- Je trouve tout ceci écœurant de mièvrerie..  
\- C'est le début Viktor, ça leur passera.  
\- Venant d'un paladin de Lumière se compromettre ainsi dans le romantisme ce n'est pas digne.  
\- Ne vous plaignez pas. Dans quelques heures quand ils se prendront encore le bec pour des broutilles, vous l'aurez bien cherché !  
\- Chut ! J'arrive pas à entendre...  
\- Pardon Shin. ... Dis : j'ai raté quoi ?

Insouciant des dissidences alliées, Bob restait lové dans les bras de son amant. Profitant de la sensation d'apaisement que lui procurait la respiration calme de Théo. Ils ne savaient peut-être pas ce que l'avenir leur réservait mais tant qu'il y aurait d'autres moments comme celui-ci, ils seraient prêts à tout affronter.  
Cinq compagnons contre les pires maux de l'univers ? Soit, ils l'avaient déjà fait et finalement ils ne s'en étaient pas si mal sortis, non ?

Le mage ferma les yeux alors que le paladin posait enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mmm, parfait...  
Une sensation de chaleur l'envahit. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un tel moment puisse être possible. Il avait eu nombre de conquêtes plus belles, éclatantes et séductrices les unes que les autres, de la gente dame à la fermière en passant par quelques belles de nuits aux charmes fanés et serveuses alcoolisées. Oui, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé en avait fait chavirer des cœurs et aucune ne l'avait oublié. Ce qui avait causé quelques soucis, rien ne ressemble plus à une poitrine et à un sourire qu'une autre main fine à la bouche offerte. Mais ressentir ça ? C'était la première fois et il n'aurait jamais pensé que Théo pourrait en être à l'origine. Surtout qu'il s'était résigné depuis longtemps, quand on a des ascendances démoniaques, 'aimer' est un concept dur à visualiser.  
Une part de lui lui soufflait que cela ne durerait pas, que ce n'était qu'un rêve insensé qui finirait par se briser mais il sentait ses bras autour de ses reins, qui l'ancraient dans la réalité. Une réalité aux mille saveurs, bien plus puissante que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

Un sifflement admiratif et des exclamations le sortirent de sa bulle. Bon, pas si endormis que ça finalement.  
Théo interrompit le baiser, laissant le jeune homme frustré et interloqué. Quoi ? Déjà ?  
\- La ferme !  
Les ricanements reprirent de plus belle mêlés à quelques 'Quoi ? Nous, ?' 'T'inquiète on voit rien' 'Vous gênez pas pour nous' aux sourires narquois. Ceux là : de vrais gosses !

Sans plus se soucier d'eux le paladin retourna à Bob et ils reprirent là où ils en étaient restés, pour le plus grand bonheur de l'intéressé.

\- En fait vous avez raison : pas de menaces ni rien, ça a l'air de lui faire du bien au petit. Comme quoi demi-démon et paladin c'est pas incompatible. Je devrais faire comme lui tiens...  
\- Viktor ?!

Et, alors que deux jeunes gens choqués regardaient un magister qui se retenait de rire devant leur air scandalisé, deux êtres que tout opposait s'aimaient tout simplement. Insensibles à ce qui les entourait dans un bonheur qui leur avait été destiné.  
Ignorants des dangers vers lesquels ils avançaient.  
Car si tout est écrit, c'est le propre de l'homme de l'ignorer, afin de peut-être le déjouer.


	36. Pour Shueino

Je m'excuse d'avance pour la présentation...étrange. Je me sens un peu seule là, c'est vide par rapport à d'habitude...  
Bref, voici une petite...monstrueuse idiotie que j'ai imaginer dans le métro. J'ai vue que tu aimais les histoires de familles, alors nous...je me suis débrouillée pour sortir un truc en rapport; même si c'est un peu glauque. Désolé.  
Bisous et Joyeux Noël bande de trolls des montagnes !

. Mesdames, Messieurs, Mesdemoiselles/Damoisaux.  
Bienvenue dans le guide pour devenir l'ennemi principal de vos soeurs :  
1) Pourrissez leur la vie pendant vos 12 premières années d'existence.  
2) Arriver à l'age "ingrat" comme on dit, développer une curiosité sans borgne pour tout ce que vous caches vos royaux parents.  
3) Découvrez que vos soeurs ne sont pas vos soeurs mais de méchantes mâges bannies il y a de ça des années.  
4) Ayez la prétention de croire que vous pourrez les arrêter du haut de vos 13 ans et demi.  
5) Perdez un bras quand elle vous capturerons et qu'elle vous sequestreront pendant quelques petits moi.  
6) Denoncez les finalement en vous échappant.  
7) Sortez du coma pour vous rendre compte qu'on vous a démit de votre statut priviligié de prince héritié  
8) Maravez la tronche de vos soeurs dans leurs cellules avec votre nouveau bras mécanique.

Vous êtes à présents l'ennemi juré de vos soeurs, félicitations !  
Nous vous retrouvons prochainement pour le prochain guide, qui sera bien entendu en rapport avec Noël.  
Bonne journée et Bonne fête !


	37. Pour Temtaranne (2)

*ré-enfile son costume de mère noël*  
Un autre texte pour la jolie Temtaranne!  
Toujours corriger par l'adorable Charybde Syla :3  
J'espère que ça va te plaire et joyeux noël petite chouette! *cœur*

Le vent s'engouffra dans la maison lorsque Temtaranne passa la porte. Elle retira son bonnet et son écharpe et posa son sac en soupirant, la neige ne s'était toujours pas décidée à tomber. Le froid lui, ne se gênait pas pour geler le bout de son nez et ses oreilles. Mais la neige restait absente. Tem' se débarrassa de son manteaux et envoya ses chaussures à l'autre bout de la pièce. Un coup d'œil sur son ordinateur lui appris que Mahyar avais tué la Fanbase en les faisant baver. Elle eu un sourire et se rendit dans la cuisine en exécutant quelques pas de danse sur une musique que seule elle pouvait entendre. Du lait, du chocolat, et elle retourna dans le salon. Elle posa son trésor sur la table à manger, et alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir, ses yeux se posèrent sur une enveloppe blanche. Elle n'était pas là tout à l'heure, Tem' en était sûr. Elle l'attrapa. Sur le devant de la lettre était écrit au feutre vert, "Temtaranne". Aucun doute, c'était pour elle. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit deux feuilles. Elle attrapa la première et débuta sa lecture.

"Bonjour Temtaranne, en ce jour de décembre, on m'a désigné pou te couvrir de cadeaux. Et comme je ne fais pas dans le conventionnel, je t'ai préparé une petite chasse aux trésors, ou plutôt une chasse aux drabbles. Dans chaque drabbles se trouve une indication pour trouver le suivant. Ils sont tous caché dans ta maison. Le premier se trouve sur l'autre feuille que contient cette enveloppe."  
Intrigué elle s'empara de la deuxième feuille.

O0o0O

Shin flottais. Littéralement. Se laissant bercer par l'eau, il avait fermé les yeux. Que-ce qu'il était bien. Il aurait pu rester comme ça toute sa vie, mais au loin, une voix l'appela. Le demi-élémentaire rouvrit ses yeux. D'un geste il se redressa et se mit debout sur les flots, comme si  
l'eau était devenue solide, et retourna vers la rive. Quelques flocons commencèrent à tomber. Décidément, l'hiver avait tout pour lui plaire.

O0o0O

Tem', afficha un petit sourire. Elle parcouru rapidement le drabble une deuxième fois. Shin? De l'eau? Elle releva la tête de la feuille, avec un grand sourire. La salle de bain! Elle trottina jusqu'à la salle d'eau et fouilla pendant quelques minutes sans rien trouver. Elle soupira déçue et leva les yeux au plafond avant de pousser une petite exclamation de surprise. Coincé dans le haut du rideau de d***(?), une enveloppe l'attendait sagement. Après quelques acrobaties, Temtaranne pu enfin saisir le papier avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol. Elle grimaça un peu, se frottant le bas du dos, puis déchira le papier de l'enveloppe, pour en extraire le deuxième drabble.

O0o0O

Assis près du feu qu'il avait lui-même produit, Bob grelotais. Une épaisse couche de neige avait recouverte le Cratère, et le pyromage ne le vivait pas très bien. Emmitouflé dans des couvertures, il tentait tant bien que mal de se réchauffer. Hypnotisé par la danse des flammes, le demi-diable n'entendit pas Grunlek s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
"- Tu gèle?"  
L'étudie sursauta.  
"- M'en parle même pas, j'ai beau rajouter des couvertures encore et encore, j'ai toujours aussi froid. Et le feu ne me réchauffe même pas"  
Le nain esquissa un sourire, et d'un geste de tête lui indiqua l'autre côté de la clairière.  
"- Au moins, y'en a un qui est content", murmura t-il en regardant Shin, étalé dans la neige, une pomme survivante dans la main.

O0o0O

Temtaranne fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ou ce drabble voulait qu'elle aille. Bob? Du feu donc? La jeune fille, n'ayant pas de cheminée, se creusa la tête. Elle récapitula. Bob devant un feu, il a froid, et cherche à se réchauffer. Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux, laissant échapper un cri de joie. Les radiateurs! Directement, la jolie chouette alla regarder tous les chauffages. C'est finalement au quatrième qu'elle aperçu un bout de papier qui dépassait. Elle le tira, ouvrit la lettre, et se mit à lire.

O0o0O

Une douce odeur flottait dans l'air, le feu crépitait doucement. Assis à côté de flammes, jetant des herbes dans la marmite posée sur la source de chaleur, Grunlek cuisinait. La peau et les os du lapin, qu'il avait mis dans le chaudron, étaient posés à côté de lui. D'une main, il remuait doucement sa préparation. De l'autre il sélectionnait les aromates. Au bout de quelques minutes, le nain goûta la mixture. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.  
"- Les mecs! C'est prêt!"

O0o0O

Cette fois, la brune n'hésita pas et fonça vers la cuisine. Sur la planche à découper, bien en évidence, une quatrième enveloppe l'attendait. Elle la saisit, et l'ouvrit.

O0o0O

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, et les étoiles luisaient doucement dans le ciel. Soudain, des voix s'élevèrent dans l'obscurité. Une dispute.  
"- Je ne suis pas une lampe-torche!  
\- Oh aller, j'te demande pas grand-chose! Brille juste un peu! On n'y voit rien.  
\- Et pourquoi tu ne ferais pas mumuse avec tes flammes plutôt?  
\- Je suis à sec!"  
Le paladin grommela quelques insultes envers le pyromage, avant de faire luire doucement son armure.  
"- Tu vois quand tu veux!  
\- Oh la ferme!"

O0o0O

Temtaranne eu un sourire en remarquant que deviner où se trouver le prochain drabble devenait de plus en plus facile. Elle leva la tête et avisa un coin de papier dépasser du luminaire de la cuisine. La chouette attrapa un tabouret, pensant que décidément, son écrivain fantôme voulait sa mort. Elle grimpa dessus et agrippa l'enveloppe, un peu éblouie par la lumière de l'ampoule. Elle redescendit de son perchoir, et ouvrit avec un peu de difficulté la lettre. Elle remarqua qu'elle était plus lourde que d'habitude. Elle vida le contenue sur le plan de travail. Deux bouts de papiers, et un dé vert. Elle déplia le message numéroté du chiffre un.  
"Te voici donc arriver au dernier drabble. Attention, un dé se trouve dans l'enveloppe, ne le touche pas avant d'avoir lu le drabble!  
Joyeux Noël"  
Intrigué, elle s'empara du deuxième papier en veillant bien à ne pas toucher le dé.

O0o0O

-" Les mecs! Regardez!"  
Les quatre aventuriers venaient de débouler dans une clairière bien dégagée. L'air était plutôt froid, et quelques flocons dansaient devant les regards du petit groupe.  
"- Qui y'a-t-il Shin?"  
Ses trois compagnons avaient beau observer la clairière, ils ne voyaient pas ce qui suscitait l'enthousiasme du demi-élémentaire.  
"- Sérieux? Vous reconnaissez pas l'endroit?"  
Grunlek écarquilla l'œil.  
"- Mais c'est…"  
Ils étaient de retour là où tout avait commencé.

O0o0O

Tem' reposa le texte et tourna la tête vers le dé. Il était comme ceux utilisés dans Aventures. De couleur verte, comme celui du nain et streameur préféré de la brunette. Elle tendit la main vers l'objet, et le toucha. Un voile noir passa sur son regard, et elle s'effondra, endormie, sur le sol froid de la cuisine.  
C'est un rayon de soleil qui réveilla la jeune fille. Un brin d'herbe enneigé vint lui chatouiller le nez. Elle éternua. Des voix parvinrent à ses oreilles. Elle ouvrit les yeux, constatent alors qu'elle n'était plus chez elle. Au dessus de sa tête quatre visages familiers, lui souriaient. Elle resta bouche bé en les reconnaissant. Théo, Shin, Bob et Grunlek. Ce dernier lui tendit la main, en prononçant la phrase qui clôture cette histoire.  
"- Joyeux Noël Temtaranne!"


	38. Pour MllePow (16)

Bonsoir mllePow  
C'est les vacances. Youpi.  
Compte à rebours : 6

Twinkle twinkle little star.

C'était la fin du tour de garde de Théo. Il s'était allongé au sol et observait la voute celeste. Il avait vu Bob lire un traité d'astronomie quelque jours plus tôt et depuis il essayait tant bien que mal de reconnaitre les constellation. Sans doute à cause de son manque d'imagination tout ce qu'il voyait étaient des étoiles saupoudrées sur un fond bleu sombre. Il s'apprêtait à se rasseoir dans un soupir quand Bob vint s'installer près de lui.  
\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais?  
Théo ne comprit pas pourquoi il répondit la vérité au mage, peut-être était-ce la fatigue ou peut-être était-il d'humeur complaisante ce soir-là.  
Quand Balthazar comprit de quoi il en retournait, il demanda :  
\- Tu veux que je te montre comment faire ?  
Il se rapprocha de Théo, tendit le bras vers le ciel et le cours commença.

Du Thélthazar, je sais pas, c'est comme tu veux.  
Bisou à toi  
Ton père noël


	39. Pour MllePow (17)

Bonsoir mllePow.  
Ohlala, je suis en retard ce soir.  
Compte à rebours : 5

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc là ?  
Il en avait vu des créatures, des jeunes, des vieilles, des mortes, des vivantes, des jolies, des horreurs, des normales, des bizarres mais ça Shin n'en avait jamais vu.  
\- Ça Shin, c'est des buveurs de chairs. expliqua Bob  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que le nom ne m'inspire pas confiance? demanda Théo  
\- Parce que s'il te morde ils vont boire tout le liquide dans ton corps jusqu'a ce que sois desséché. Je sais qu'ils ne ressemblent à rien mais ils sont très dangereux. reprit le mage.  
A peine avait-il dit cela qu'une voix inconnue résonna dans le crâne de Bob.  
\- Hé! Tu critiques pas mes tokens!

Mahyar est toujours présent.  
Bisou à toi  
Ton père noël


	40. Pour Rubeale (2)

Note : Rubéale ! Ça faisait longtemps, oui oui, c'est bien moi ! Revoilà ton Secret Santa, Mère Noel ou Père Noel qui sait ?, j'espère que ces quelques lignes t'agréeront.

Bonne lecture !

.

Juste un

.

Grunlek cherchait Eden du regard depuis quelques minutes lorsque ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur la louve, assez éloignée du camp pour lui avoir échappé jusqu'ici. Silhouette immaculée entourée de l'émeraude de la forêt et du saphir liquide du fleuve. La queue battant impatiemment, elle leur tournait le dos, obstinée et concentrée par il ne savait trop quoi.

Il s'approchait et vit tout le problème de sa situation.

― Tu en veux un ? Tu as peur que Shin ne fasse un mauvais coup encore ?

Le regard expressif de la louve lui répondit. Ce rancunier archer l'avait éclaboussée, grâce à son pouvoir, un peu trop de fois. Elle se tenait à une distance respectable de l'eau à présent, mais ne pouvait ignorer les alléchants poissons, aux écailles brillantes, qui la narguaient par leurs mouvements ondoyants. Fière, elle n'aimait pas geindre pour avoir l'aide de son ami nain mais elle avait si faim et elle voulait vraiment un de ces petits poissons moqueurs… Cependant ce serait faire un pied-de-nez au demi-élémentaire…

― Juste un alors, se résigna Grunlek avec un sourire compréhensif.


	41. Pour Rubeale (3)

Note : Un autre cadeau, un petit texte de rien du tout. Je ne suis toujours pas à l'aise avec le Grunlek/Eden… friendship évidemment. J'imagine rien d'autre entre eux *frissonne*. J'espère que cet autre cadeau de ton/ta Secret Santa te plaira, Rubéale !

Bonne lecture !

.

Jeu improvisé

.

― Elle m'a l'air de s'ennuyer non ?

Grunlek se tourna vers Théo, suivit le mouvement de menton de ce dernier et vit Eden, allongée, la tête reposée sur ses pattes. Elle poussa un profond soupir.

― Elle est fatiguée, lui répondit Grunlek, pourquoi tu t'en souci ?

C'est vrai ça, c'était plutôt surprenant de la part du paladin. Ce dernier parut embarrassé. Il lui servit le premier prétexte venu. C'était un peu leur chien de garde non ? S'il n'allait pas bien, il ne pourrait pas faire son office.

Il eut soudainement une idée, alors que Grunlek était en train de protester. Théo héla Eden qui redressa la tête, intriguée par cette lance levée dans sa direction.

Lance qui, après un « Va chercher ! » plein d'espoir et de vigueur, fit une magnifique et impressionnante courbe au-dessus d'elle pour aller se ficher dans le sol, à moins d'une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Eden jeta un regard blasé, en tout cas c'est ainsi qu'ils l'interprétèrent, vers Théo et poussa un long soupir fatigué.

― Comme je le disais, acheva Grunlek, ce n'est pas un chien !

― Dommage…, fit Théo avec une moue boudeuse, c'aurait été pratique qu'elle puisse me rapporter ma lance pendant ou à la fin d'un combat !


	42. Pour Romana In The Void

_**Yow …**_

 _ **Désolée, je suis en retard…**_

 _ **Mais ça ne va pas bien du tout en ce moment … A tel point que je pensais abandonner le projet de participer au Secret Santa … Cependant, je me suis dit que ça serait injuste pour mon Poussin, donc je me suis secouée …**_

 _ **Désolée encore … Ce texte est vraiment médiocre, mais j'espère qu'il va te plaire à toi, Romana in the Void ^^**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ^^**_

 _Je me souviens du premier jour où je t'ai vu,  
La pluie tombait sur ton visage tu m'as tellement plu._

Même si c'était le plein milieu de l'été, l'eau s'abattait violemment sur le Cratère, inondant certains endroits exposés.

C'était la première fois que Balthazar _le_ rencontrait. Par bonheur, il n'avait pas encore sa capuche pour dissimuler son fin visage, qui l'avait immédiatement charmé par sa douceur, mais aussi par la maturité qu'il dégageait. Ses longs cheveux ébène étaient plaqués sur son crâne, alourdis par les gouttes de pluie.

 _C'est fou comme aujourd'hui les temps ont changé,  
Et j'ai beau dire que tout ça n'a plus d'importance,  
Que j'ai oublié mais j'avoue que parfois j'y repense,  
J'y repense quand le ciel se met à pleurer._

Mais … C'était fini maintenant. Il ne le reverrait plus.

Il fixait le paysage s'étendant devant lui d'un air vide, laissant les larmes célestes finir leur course sur sa tignasse indomptable. Il n'aurait jamais pensé retourner _ici._ Il était revenu à l'endroit même ou il avait rencontré son amant, disparu à tout jamais.

Shin.

Derrière lui, silencieux, Grunlek et Théo l'observaient, respectant son deuil et faisant le leur.

 _Car tu m'as laissé,  
Un souvenir en guise de souffrance,  
Et tu m'as laissé sans penser aux conséquences  
Et je tourne la page et j'essaie d'oublier._

Une bataille.

Un mouvement suspect à la périphérie de sa vision.

Une micro-seconde d'inattention de sa part, qui avait couté la vie de sa précieuse moitié.

Il l'avait vu s'effondrer en silence, un carreau d'arbalète fiché en plein milieu de son torse.

Il se souvient d'avoir entendu Théo hurler de colère avant de se lancer à la poursuite de son assaillant sur le dos de Lumière, accompagné d'Eden, que Grunlek avait envoyé en soutien. Il se souvient de s'être précipité à ses côtés, alors que la respiration du demi-élémentaire ralentissait doucement et que Grunlek s'occupait du dernier adversaire restant.

Il se souvient d'avoir sangloté comme un enfant, alors que Shinddha lui murmurait qu'il l'aimait et qu'il fallait qu'il continue à vivre.

Il se souvient des yeux de l'archer s'éteignant progressivement, alors que les bras froids de la Mort se refermaient une deuxième fois sur le jeune homme, pour de bon cette fois..

Il souvient également que le ciel pleurait ce jour là.

 _Mais quand la pluie tombe, je repense à toi.  
À tous ces moments où je t'avais près de moi.  
Je veux que tu saches que sans toi,  
Ma vie n'a plus qu'un goût amer.  
Et quand la pluie tombe je repense à nous.  
Je revois encore notre premier rendez-vous.  
Toi qui reste dans mon cœur,  
Tu ne m'as laissé qu'un goût amer._

Pendant longtemps, dès que le temps était humide, Balthazar ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer au demi-élémentaire, à leurs nuits, à leurs baisers, à leurs promesse … A leur histoire, tout simplement. Et il n'était plus capable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Il se laissait mourir.

Pour le semi-démon, sa vie n'avait plus aucun de sens. Son âme et son esprit étaient gelés à jamais : un comble pour un pyromancien.

Alors, il était revenu une dernière fois ici. Pour essayer d'oublier et de tourner la page.

En vain. _  
_

_Mais quand la pluie tombe, je repense à toi.  
À tous ces moments où je t'avais près de moi.  
Je veux que tu saches que sans toi,  
Ma vie n'a plus qu'un goût amer.  
Et quand la pluie tombe je repense à nous.  
Je revois encore notre premier rendez-vous.  
_

Il eut un sourire désabusé : il ne pourrait jamais oublier. On ne pouvait pas oublier quelqu'un comme Shin. Surtout quelqu'un comme lui.

Il tomba à genoux dans la terre boueuse et serra les poings sur ses genoux, murmurant d'une voix cassée :

\- Je n'y arrive pas … Je ne vis plus …

Il se tourna vers ses compagnons et ce que le paladin vit dans les yeux du mage le terrifia.

\- C'est l'occasion de tenir ta promesse Théo …

\- _**NON !**_

Le cri du chevalier résonna dans toute la vallée, vite recouvert par un rugissement effroyable.

 _Toi qui reste dans mon cœur,  
Tu ne m'as laissé qu'un goût amer..._


	43. Pour MllePow (18)

Coucou mllePow  
Plus que quatre jours avant noël. Courage.  
Compte à rebours : 4

Histoire au coin du feu

C'était l'hiver. La neige tombait délicatement sur le sol et les vêtements. Grunlek, Théo et même Shin était emmitouflés dans de chaude couverture. Balthazar en était exempté; le feu qui brulait en lui était bien assez fort pour le garder au chaud même au plus fort de l'hiver. L'hiver malgré son caractère dangereux pour des aventuriers sur les routes restait une saison très apprécié de tous.  
Pour l'instant ils était tous installé autour du feu alimenté par les soins de Bob. Grunlek avait réussi par on ne sait quel miracle à leur faire du chocolat chaud. Il avait ensuite sorti de son sac un large livre relié de cuir noir aux runes argentés et avait lu des contes de chez lui aux autres aventuriers qui buvait le moindre de ses mots.

Désolé. J'ai craqué l'image était juste trop mignonne.  
Bisou à toi  
Ton père noël


	44. Pour OnzeElevenElf

Hey ! J'enfile mon costume de maman Noël pour toi aujourd'hui ! Je t'ai préparait un petit cadeau qui m'a donné pas mal de difficulté, mais qui j'espère te plaira. Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et un Joyeux Noël !

Le noël d'Eden :

Eden, la louve druidique aimait énormément partager des moments avec son nouveau meilleur ami le nain Grunlek. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient en voyages avec leurs compagnons dans le but de rejoindre la capitale du cratère. Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour la nuit, après une longue journée de voyage. Bob le pyromage allumait le feu sous le regard attendrit de Théo tandis qu'Eden surveillait le nain qui préparait le lapin qu'elle venait de ramener.

Le cuisinait du groupe préparait en effet son fameux ragoût. Ils mangèrent tous ensemble réunit autour du feu, riant de bon cœur. Eden, la tête posée sur les genoux de Grunlek s'endormit paisiblement, réchauffé par les flammes qui illuminait cette froide soirée de décembre.

Eden se réveilla en sursaut après avoir entendu un craquement dans les buissons. Elle se leva doucement, Grunlek ronflait encore, Théo dormait profondément et son bras semblait servait de doudou à Bob. Shin était de garde, assis sur une branche d'un arbre de l'autre coté du camp, il ne semblait n'avoir rien entendu. La louve se dirigea d'un pas prudent vers l'endroit d'où semblait provenir le bruit qu'elle avait entendu. La truffe collée au sol, elle rechercha une odeur qui permettrait de reconnaitre un quelconque ennemi.

Une odeur inconnue lui chatouilla les narines, lorsqu'elle vit une énorme patte reptilienne marchait sur une nouvelle branche. En observant d'un œil inquiet, elle comprit qu'elle avait devant elle un lézard géant devant elle.

La louve recula doucement en émettant un léger grognement dans le but d'attirer l'attention du demi-élémentaire. Ce dernier jeta un œil en direction de cet animal qu'il ne portait pas dans son cœur. En voyant la position de la louve prête à bondir sur le buisson, il descendit de son arbre et traversa le camp pour aller voir ce qui la dérangeait. Arrivée à hauteur du feu de camp, il scruta ce fameux buisson, mais dans l'obscurité qui régnait, il ne vit rien d'anormal. Il s'approcha d'Eden et s'arrêta à son niveau. Il aperçut rapidement une énorme queue écaillée qui semblait-ce préparait à balayer Eden d'un simple geste. Shin lança d'une voix forte :

« - Les gars ! Debout ! »

Ses trois amis se réveillèrent rapidement. Théo était déjà prêt à attaquer, heureux d'entendre qu'il aurait quelque chose à combattre et même peut être à tuer. Bob, lui, bougonnait dans son coin parce qu'il n'avait pas pu finir sa nuit. Grunlek, en forme, se plaça rapidement derrière Eden pour entendre les explications de Shin. Il leur expliqua la situation, notamment le fait qu'une sorte de lézard géant se cachait derrière les arbres.

À ce moment, le lézard en question avança et sortit doucement de sa cachette. Il faisait près deux mètres de haut, et avait le même aspect qu'un lézard normal. Eden se recula rapidement, par réflexe en voyant la créature avancée. Shin et Théo à ses cotés n'eurent pas se réflexe. Le lézard les balaya violemment d'un simple coup de queue. Les deux amis volèrent à travers le camp et stoppèrent leurs courses contre un arbre.

Grunlek et Bob se lancèrent un regard inquiet. Le mage préparait une boule de feu, tandis que Grunlek se préparait à donner un coup de bras métallique à la créature. Le nain tenta de s'approcher le plus possible d'elle, mais quelque chose semblait le dérangeait. En effet, plus ils s'approchaient, plus il avait l'impression que les traits du visage de la créature exprimaient une certaine tristesse. Le nain était vraiment très près du lézard, il arma son point sous le regard concentré et inquiet de BOB qui préparait son sort. Le nain envoya son point lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement venant de la créature, comme si elle pleurait. Entendre cela déconcentra le nain qui rata le lézard et enfonça son poing dans le sol. À terre devant la créature, il reçut un terrible coup de griffe du monstre apeuré. Bob envoya sa boule de feu qui toucha la cible de plein fouet. Les cris de douleur de Grunlek et du lézard se mélangèrent. Le lézard s'enfuit sous la douleur, laissant Grunlek au sol.

Eden couru vers son ami, Bob s'approcha doucement tandis que Shin et Théo étaient toujours sonnés. La louve vint lécher le visage de son meilleur ami alors que ses pattes nageaient dans son sang. Bob remarqua le ventre du nain ouvert par le coup de griffe. Vu les dégâts qui avaient été causés, le mage savait déjà qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. La louve avait compris la même chose et se serra près de lui tout en continuant de le lécher doucement. Grunlek respirait de plus en plus difficilement et dit au pyromage à ses côtés :

« - Merci pour votre amitié, prends soin d'Eden… Encore merci pour tout. »

Le nain ferma les yeux, Eden se glissa sous son bras métallique et Bob, les yeux pleins larmes lui promis de veiller sur Eden. La louve venait de perdre la personne qui tenait le plus à ses yeux, celui qui s'inquiétait le plus pour elle. Elle veilla sur lui toute la nuit, devant l'incompréhension de Shin et de Théo, sous les sanglots du pyromage.

Un couinement retentit dans le camp. Eden ressentit une immense douleur à la queue et lança un regard rempli de haine à Shin qui venait de lui marcher dessus. Le demi-élémentaire qui tenait un nombre de pomme et de pomme de pin hallucinant dans les mains ne l'avait pas vu dormir. La louve observa le camp autour d'elle. Théo, placé devant un énorme sapin demandait à Shin de bien vouloir se dépêcher :

« - Si tu n'accélères pas le mouvement, on aura fini de manger avant d'avoir pu décoré le sapin. Et ne mange pas ses pommes, c'est les décorations je te rappelle. »

Bob lui préparait un feu, sûrement pour pouvoir faire à manger. Grunlek lui, préparait un merveilleux repas avec de la viande, des châtaignes, et plein d'autres choses appétissantes. La louve sauta de joie à sa vue, il n'était pas mort ! Elle avait simplement fait un cauchemar ! Elle se jeta sur le nain, réclamant des câlins, heureuse de le voir en pleine santé. Grunlek écrasait par le poids de l'animal lança à son ami mage :

« - Bob j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas le seul à être excité par l'idée de fêter Noël ! »


	45. Pour OnzeElevenElf (2)

Re-coucou ! Je n'étais pas totalement satisfaite du premier cadeau et j'ai eu une idée en lisant ton profil sur le site. Du coup, j'ai gardé mon costume de maman Noël pour ce petit texte bonus !

Joyeux Noël !

C'est Noël au camp des sang-mêlé. Les différents bungalows participaient au concours de celui qui sera le mieux décoré. Les enfants de Dionysos étaient en pleins préparatifs de la grande soirée du Nouvel An. Une jeune fille aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux châtain allée fêtait son premier Noël ici. En effet, elle avait appris il y a un petit mois qu'un de ses parents était un des dieux de la mythologie grecque. Seulement, elle ne connaissait pas encore l'identité de son parent divin, elle vivait donc dans le bungalow 11, celui des enfants d'Hermès, dieu des voyageurs.

La jeune fille, heureuse à l'idée de l'approche des fêtes s'était liée d'amitié avec d'autres jeunes du camp, malgré sa grande timidité. Elle apprenait le maniement des armes aux côtés de Théo, fils de Zeus. Grunlek, fils d'Héphaïstos et meilleur cuisinier du camp lui apprenait à faire ses fameuses recettes. Elle avait ainsi appris à connaître Bob, le petit demi-frère de Grunlek ainsi que Shin, fils de Poséidon. La jeune fille adorait faire des blagues aux autres jeunes du camp avec l'aide de ses deux nouveaux compagnons.

Ses quatre amis tous différents d'origine variée et avec des pouvoirs plus ou moins développés étaient devenus une nouvelle famille pour la jeune fille. Bob contrôlait les flammes, Grunlek était un ingénieur hors pair, Shin contrôlait l'eau et Théo était même capable de contrôler les flammes. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait faire, si elle avait un quelconque don, cette chance n'était pas donnée à tous les demi-dieux. Elle espérait avoir pour ce Noël un signe qui lui permettrait de connaître l'identité de ce parent divin. Elle n'allait pas être déçue.


	46. Pour DoctorKoschei

Coucou !

Je suis désolée de t'offrir ça si tard ;_; Mais voilà mon cadeau ! Comme tu aimes le rock/métal je me suis dit que j'allais te faire (re)découvrir un de mes groupes préférés, je t'offre donc une petite song-fic sur la chanson Monster de Skillet. J'espère que ça te plaira, joyeux noël mon petit poussin :D

* * *

 _The secret side of me, I never let you see_

 _I keep it caged, but I can't control it_

Théo fixait les flammes depuis des heures d'un air absent, en proie à ses tortures intérieures. Depuis son retour, il avait pris toutes les précautions pour cacher son secret à ses compagnons. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le retenir pour toujours mais il voulait le garder aussi longtemps que possible.

 _So stay away from me, the beast is ugly_

 _I feel the rage, and I just can't hold it_

Il ne pouvait se résoudre à leur dire, à leur montrer cette chose qui était entrée en lui. Cette chose contre-nature, contre sa nature et qu'il se sentait de moins en moins capable de contrôler.

 _It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls_

 _It comes awake, and I can't control it_

Il la sentait au fond de lui, cette force malsaine et maléfique qui tentait de s'emparer de lui. Elle essayait à chaque instant de gagner du terrain, de le dévorer. Théo savait qu'il ne pourrait lutter indéfiniment.

 _Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head_

 _Why won't somebody come and save me from this ? Make it end!_

Cette chose le possédait, il avait l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Il se sentait complètement impuissant et ne trouvait aucune solution pour faire cesser cette torture.

 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

Elle était entrée en lui lors de sa longue errance dans le puits de magie, s'était accrochée à lui. Il s'était démené pour s'en débarrasser, mais il avait été trop faible, elle avait réussi à sortir avec lui. Depuis, elle suivait Théo partout où il allait, il apercevait son ombre derrière lui, la voyait danser dans ses yeux lorsqu'une surface lui renvoyait son reflet.

 _I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

Il se détestait, se maudissait d'avoir laissé cette force l'envahir et le contrôler. Mais plus que tout il avait honte de lui, honte d'être devenu une hérésie, d'être devenu l'un de ces êtres qui le répugnaient tant. Lui, l'Inquisiteur de la Lumière était désormais incapable de faire régner sa justice et ne méritait plus cette Lumière qu'il recevait encore faiblement.

 _My secret side I keep, hid under lock and key_

 _I keep it caged, but I can't control it_

Il n'entendait plus Sa voix, celle pour qui il priait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, celle à qui il avait dédié sa vie. Sa voix céleste avait été remplacée une autre, sifflant depuis l'outre-tombe.

 _'Cause if I let him out, he'll tear me up, and break me down_

 _Why won't somebody come and save me from this ? Make it end!_

Théo perdait espoir, il avait beau continuer à prier, à répéter ses psaumes et ses serments inlassablement, rien n'y faisait. Aucune aide ne lui parvenait, il était seul avec cette nouvelle partie de lui-même qui le rongeait petit à petit.

 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

Elle lui promettait un pouvoir immense et lui était obligé de céder de temps à autre. Malgré sa foi il ne pouvait résister bien longtemps et il lui ouvrait toujours un peu plus les portes pour qu'elle l'envahisse contre son gré.

 _I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

Il haïssait cette entité de tout son être, ou du moins de ce qu'il en restait, et pourtant, il s'autorisait de plus en plus souvent à utiliser son pouvoir. Théo n'était plus qu'une ombre, il était enveloppé par les ténèbres tout autour de lui.

 _It's hiding in the dark, its teeth are razor sharp_

 _There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart_

Il ne pouvait même pas mettre un nom sur cette chose qui avait pris son corps de force. Un démon, un monstre peu importe il était piégé, il se faisait dévorer jour après jour sans pouvoir rien faire.

 _No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream_

 _Or maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster!_

Tous ses principes, ses valeurs, sa volonté se faisaient annihiler inexorablement, pliaient aussi facilement qu'une brindille. Le paladin perdait le combat et n'était plus que Théo, un jeune homme terrifié par quelque chose qui le détruisait.

 _I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

Il était seul face à elle et n'avait plus de moyen de lutter. En parler signifierait perdre la confiance de ses compagnons ou pire, se faire rejeter par eux. Il ne méritait déjà plus de servir son ordre.

 _I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

Il ne pouvait plus rien faire et tous deux le savaient. Théo l'entendait rire de plus en plus fort dans son esprit. Il était torturé inlassablement et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même pour ne pas avoir résisté plus longtemps.

 _I'm gonna lose control, here's something radical_

 _I must confess that I feel like a monster_

Dans les moments de lucidité qui se faisaient de plus en plus rares, il repensait sans cesse à ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il en arrive là. Il en arrivait toujours à la même conclusion. Mourir sous cette montagne aurait été mille fois préférable à ce qu'il vivait aujourd'hui.


	47. Pour Kimisukiro

_Salut Kimi, c'est encore moi !_

 _J'aurais pu (et j'aurais du) m'arrêter après avoir créé « la carte Kimi » …_

 _Mais nan !_

 _Il a fallu que ce soit moi ton secret Santa x)_

 _C'est une sorte de suite de « portés disparus »_

 _J'espère que ca te plaira (^_^)_

 **KIMI TALES : Le Nouveau Départ**

Assise dans sa chambre, Kimi bouquinait. Elle avait besoin de se détendre après tous ces événements récents.

Le kidnapping de ses amies, Akunar, Thorcas …

Elle avait besoin de souffler et de reprendre sa vie normale pour quelques temps.

Elle écoutait une douce musique reposante en lisant un bon livre, elle se laissa transporter par les mots et les notes si bien qu'elle ne vit pas ce qui arrivait derrière elle.

Une cabine de police …

Une cabine de police bleue se matérialisait derrière elle.

3 secondes plus tard la porte de cette cabine s'ouvrit, un homme avec un fez et un Nœud papillon sortit la tête, il regarda a droite et a gauche comme pour voir si il était bien arrivé au bon endroit. Et c'est en voyant Kimi de dos qu'il sourit.

Il referma la porte, la cabine devint invisible et il revint avec une loupe.

Son fez se prit dans le haut de la cabine qui n'était plus visible, mais cela ne le préoccupa pas avançait vers celle qui habitait cette chambre.

Il arriva à son niveau, pris son bras et le regarda avec sa loupe.

La jeune fille hurla.

-WAAAAHHH ! MAIS MAIS MAIS… MAIS QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FAITES ? , dit elle en tombant de sa chaise.

-Tiens toi tranquille je t'examine et je peux pas le faire tant que tu bouges ! Dans une minute j'aurai les réponses à mes questions et je répondrai aux tiennes c'est d'accord ?

Elle réfléchit un moment à la question, puis, voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une loupe, elle tendit enfin son bras.

-Vous regardez quoi en fait ?

-Tes veines, ou plus précisément ce qu'il y a dans tes veines.

-Pourquoi cette loupe est elle jaune ?

-Parce qu'elle voit ce que je veux voir … Mais passons ! C'est bon, j'ai fini !

\- A ce propos, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit qui vous étiez ! , lâcha Kimi. Et puis, qu'est ce que j'ai à la fin ?

L'étrange personnage s'appuya contre le mur invisible, et dit tout en serrant son nœud papillon :

-Je suis... Le Docteur !

Il claqua des doigts et ce qu'il appelle « le Tardis » redevint visible dans toute sa splendeur.

Kimi écarquilla les yeux,

Elle se demandait pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas reconnu plus tôt.

-Ce n'est pas possible, vous n'est pas réel ! , dit-elle après avoir bugué quelques instants.

-Je suis tout aussi réel qu'un dragon mangeur de petites filles ! , dit il en rigolant.

-Vous voulez dire que …

-Oui, sa mort a eu beaucoup, BEAUCOUP de conséquences

-Mais mais ….

-Suis moi si tu veux plus de réponses a tes questions

Et il entra dans le Tardis.

Kimi le suivit et fut émerveillée devant l'immensité de cette machine à voyager dans le temps.

Et avant même qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour poser ses questions il commença :

-Lors de leur voyage au Cratère, l'énergie pure de tes amies s'est convertie sous l'influence de la magie de cette dimension et a modifié leur apparences et leurs capacités : elfes, demi élémentaires … Et j'en passe !

-Oui je savais déjà tout ça, soupira Kimi.

-Sauf qu'Akunar ne t'as pas fait venir au Cratère comme les autres : il t'a fais prendre un autre chemin en veillant à ce que ton énergie reste intacte, expliqua le Docteur. Et cette énergie… Il l'a poussée à son paroxysme car il comptait l'utiliser. Cependant … Il est mort avant d'avoir pu le faire. Qu'est devenue toute cette énergie inutilisée d'après toi ?

-Je ne sais pas, balbutia la jeune femme.

-En gardant forme humaine au cratère, tu étais comme une sorte d'anomalie, et tu as créé un lien entre ces deux mondes, mais ce lien existait déjà ! Et tu étais même juste a côté … Cette énergie a alors fouillé au fond de toi : désirs, rêves, je sais pas ce qu'elle a trouvé, mais elle a décidé de connecter à un autre monde... Le mien.

Kimi s'affala, encore un peu sous le choc de toutes ces brusques révélations.

Le Docteur était là, _à cause_ d'elle et _pour_ elle.

Elle rougit un peu puis...

La jeune fille se figea soudain et fronça les sourcils.

-Attendez une minute, souffla-t-elle.

Pour elle ?

-Docteur vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ! Qu'est ce que j'ai ?

-Beaucoup de chance que je sois arrivé a temps….

Il lui donna la loupe.

-Regarde tes veines, lui ordonna-t-il.

-Je vois mes globules rouges, et alors.

Il appuya sur le bouton de la loupe.

-Et maintenant ?

-Les globules sont devenus fluorescents !

-Ce sont des particules de Magie …

-Euh… Et … c'est bien ?

-En temps normal oui… Le problème c'est que ces particules ne sont pas les tiennes, ce sont celles d'Akunar. Elles ne savent pas ce qu'elles font là, parce que ce n'est pas le corps de leur propriétaire. Ton corps utilise actuellement toute son énergie pure pour que tu sois le lien entre nos deux mondes… Heureusement cette énergie là est stable. Ton corps va recréer de l'énergie mais ça va lui prendre du temps. Et pendant ce temps, les particules d'Akunar, qui ne se sentent toujours pas chez elles, pourraient commencer à modifier ton organisme pour s'y sentir mieux …

Kimi ouvrit grand les yeux et réalisa la portée des paroles du visiteur.

-Dans le meilleur des cas, ces particules restent stables, reprit le Docteur. Mais dans le pire …

-Je deviens Akunar c'est ça ?

-Oui. Mais nous avons encore du temps ! D'ailleurs, plusieurs possibilités s'offrent à nous : la première, on rompt le lien unissant nos deux mondes, ton énergie pure reprendrait alors place dans ton organisme et les particules seraient peut être chassées de ton corps. Le problème, c'est que l'on n'est pas sûrs que cette énergie pure puisse chasser les particules magiques...

-Je vois, saisit Kimi. Et la deuxième solution ?

-On trouve un moyen de faire disparaître ces particules pour de bon. Et tu pourras même garder le lien si il est stable !

-Je prends la deuxième proposition sans hésiter dans ce cas ! , sourit la jeune fille en faisant un énorme câlin à son sauveur.

-Alors... GERONIMO !

Il attrapa un levier à sa portée et lança à sa passagère :

-Accroche toi !

Elle ne le lâcha pas, bercée par le son de ses deux cœurs et le bruit caractéristique du Tardis.

Ce bruit si étrange s'arrêta avec son BOM habituel et Kimi demanda :

-Et on fait comment pour les enlever ces particules alors ?

-On demande gentiment au Père Nowel

-Sérieux ?

-Euh … En quelque sorte, oui.

Kimi ouvrit la porte, toute joyeuse à l'idée de découvrir la banquise et le monde du père Nowel.

Mais …

Le paysage rêvé ne fut pas tout à fait au rendez vous.

Devant ses yeux s'étendait un monde volcanique, tout ce qu'elle pouvait apercevoir était mort ou mourant, mais surtout... rouge.

La lave, les flammes, les cendres, les braises.

Tout était rouge vif …

-Bienvenue au Royaume de Xélor ! , lança le Docteur.

-Un royaume ? Ce paysage de ruines ? On dirait plus le Mordor ! , soupira Kimi.

-C'est vrai que c'est ressemblant …

-Vous connaissez Seigneur des Anneaux ? , s'étonna la jeune fille.

-Oui, bien sûr ! J'ai même aidé Tolkien à créer son histoire, mais là n'est pas la question. Tu vois le volcan qui surplombe tous les autres ?

-Oui, confirma l'aventurière en plissant les yeux.

-C'est là que nous devons aller. Mais avant de continuer j'aimerais te dire que c'est sûrement très dangereux …

-Oui mais c'est soit ça soit je me transforme en Akunar.

-Si nous parvenons au centre du volcan tout sera réglé. L'être habitant ce volcan pourra exaucer notre souhait et tu seras libérée.

-Le père Nowel ?

-C'est plus une fée mais tu peux l'appeler la fée de Nowel si tu veux, fit le Docteur en lui adressant un clin d'œil rassurant.

-Une dernière question Docteur, le Tardis ...

-Il ne craint rien ici, mais... Il vient d'arriver dans un univers qui lui est inconnu : il aura besoin de temps pour s'habituer. Le problème, c'est qu'on ne pourra pas l'utiliser pour aller dans le volcan. Avec un peu de chance il pourra nous rejoindre une fois tous les deux jours, mais au delà je crains que ce ne l'abîme et qu'on ne puisse pas repartir...

-Et pour ma famille ?

-Je te promets de te ramener à la seconde même ou nous sommes partis.

Kimi essuya une larme, et enfila sa combinaison de protection, fournie gracieusement par l'extraterrestre et son moyen de locomotion.

La jeune fille avait décidé d'aller aux devants de sa destinée, comme l'avait fait ses amies au Cratère.

Le chemin serait long et périlleux et elle ne reverrait ni sa famille ni ses amis avant très longtemps, mais elle était avec le Docteur.

Elle savait que tout irait bien.

Tout en formulant ces pensées, elle se mit en marche d'un pas décidé.

Rien ne pourrait plus l'arrêter désormais.

 _Waaa c'est la première fois que j'écris un truc aussi long °_°_

 _Poussin, ou Kimi maintenant, j'espère que ça t'as plu :)_

 _Et joyeux Nowel !_


	48. Pour Missy

Joyeux noel à ma protégée j'ai nommé ! theleapingsquirrel/Missy ! 

ça sera du ... Thelthazar ! (Quel chance que ma petite protégée aime ça elle aussi :3)  
Bref, bonne lecture

Bisous.

 **Le meilleur réveil de BOB**

Nous somme dans une auberge, tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Le soleil s'est levé depuis longtemps tout comme la populace. On pouvait voir 3 de nos aventuriers sur le seuil de l'auberge. Théo de Silverberg, paladin de la lumière et inquisiteur à son actif ainsi que tueur de petite fille à ses heures perdues, à côté ce trouve un petit homme du nom de Grunlek Von Krayn, nain ingénieur au bras mécanique. Et pour finir nous avons Shinddha Kory demi-élémentaire d'eau et archer de givre.

 **Je pense qu'on devrait aller le chercher …** Sortit Théo

 **La dernière fois qu'on a essayés on s'est pris un Enfer sur Terre dans la tête … J'en frissonne encore...** répondit Shin en ayant un air assez effrayé.

 **Oui, c'est vrai … Très mauvais souvenir...** Ajouta Grunlek.

 **Bon bah moi j'y vais alors !** Annonça fièrement le paladin.

 **Bonne chance !** Dirent Grunlek et Shin.

Théo rentra dans l'auberge et monta en vitesse dans la chambre de Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, demi-diable et pyromage. Le paladin ouvrit lentement et doucement la porte pour ne pas réveiller notre cher BOB, ce dernier dormant profondément. Notre paladin arriva doucement vers BOB et l'embrassa. Le demi-diable, surprit, se réveilla.

 **Qu'est-ce que... ?!** Sortit Bob en rougissant

 **Aller bouge toi, on t'attend.** Lui répondit Théo avec un petit sourire en coin

Théo s'en alla en laissant un Bob perdu. Ce dernier se touchait les lèvres tout en ayant un sourire béa naissant sur ses babines.

Fin.

Oui c'est tout petit, non c'est sûrement pas le seul OS que je ferais pour theleapingsquirrel/Missy, j'ai quelque idées qui me passe par la tête !

DES BISOUS !


	49. Pour Jafaden666 (4)

**Ho ho ho ! Bonjour/Bonsoir a toi Jafaden666 !**

 **Tu as indiqué aimer Aventure Time n'est-ce pas ? Je ne connaissais pas trop…Mais j'aurais essayé ! (je regarde pas du tout en fait xD Du coup je prie pour que ça ne soit pas trop OOC)**

 **En espérant que ce petit cadeau te plaira ! (oui il est encore très court je suis désolée ! _ )**

 ***signé : Ton secret Santa***

Jack tournait en rond dans la maison qu'il partageait avec Finn.

Les deux frères s'étaient disputés le matin même. Sur un sujet trivial vraiment…

Résultat, il avait frappé Finn, qui était parti en claquant la porte. Jack culpabilisait un peu. Mais bon, son frère refusait d'entendre son point de vue !

Jack en avait assez de l'attitude de Finn. Assez que son frère se mette continuellement en danger, sans penser à ce que LUI pouvait ressentir. Non, tout ce qui intéressait son ami humain était de faire plaisir à la princesse Bullblegum.

De colère, le chien donna un grand coup de pieds dans un mur….avant de tomber sur les fesses avec un petit cri de douleur, massant son pieds endolori.

Welp, c'était une idée à la con.

Grommelant, il se releva et parti à la cuisine. Un sandwich l'aiderait sans doute à se sentir mieux.

La journée passa…

Jack commençait à être inquiet.

Finn n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Il était allé voir tous leurs amis, Marceline, la Princesse, tous !

Mais _aucun n'avait vu Finn._

Et le chien savait que son frangin était tout sauf du genre à se noyer dans sa pitié, ou a rester seul. Il était plutôt du genre à rechercher la compagnie quand ça n'allait pas…

Vers une heure du matin, Jack commençait vraiment à paniquer.

Soudain, il entendit le grincement caractéristique de la porte d'entrée. Il fonça sans réfléchir.

« FINN ! OU ETAIS-TU PASSE …. ! » il ne put finir sa phrase.

Devant lui se tenait son frère….blessé, couvert de sang. Il s'effondra avec un râle.

Le chien se précipita auprès de l'humain qu'il avait vu grandir et qui était en réalité un peu comme son fils. D'un simple coup d'œil, il put déterminer que…la blessure était fatale.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer et une boule se former dans sa gorge.

« Je…vais y passer hein… murmura Finn, un filet de sang coulant de ses lèvres.

-Nonononononon ! T-tout va bien se passer tu verras ! Le chien commençait à paniquer sévèrement. Que faire ? L'état de Finn était trop critique. Impossible de le transporter…

-Hey….Jack….

-Oui ? il se tourna vers son frère, les larmes roulant librement sur ses joues. Il constata avec surprise que Finn aussi pleurait.

-Désolé…. »

Avant que Jack n'ai pu demander pourquoi celui-ci s'excusait, le regard de l'humain s'immobilisa. La pression sur sa patte se relâcha.

Finn l'Humain était mort.

Quand ses amis arrivèrent à la maison, ils découvrirent un spectacle qui le brisa le cœur.

Jack le chien serrait entre ses bras le corps froid et inerte de son frère, Finn l'Humain.

Ce soir-là, tout le pays d'AAA fut en deuil.

 _ **TA-DAH ! J'ai essayé pardonne moi c'est vraiment tout pourri pour le coup. _**_

 _ **Promis je ferais mieux la prochaine fois !**_

 _ **Un secret Santa en panique au vu de la deadline qui approche.**_


	50. Pour Lorinea

**Cadeau pour Lorinea !**

 **(PS : ma chère, on ne se connait pas, on ne s'est que très peu parlé, mais on partage tellement de goût que j'espère avoir l'occasion de correspondre avec toi x) (Quelqu'un qui connaît Yousei Teikoku ET qui aime Détective Conan *cœur sur toi* *^*) )**

 **J'espère que ça te plaira =D**

« Je me présente, je suis Enoch. » Fit l'étranger au visage rappelant bien trop celui de Bob.

« Je me présente, je suis inquisiteur » Répondit sèchement Théodore en ignorant la main tendue.

Défiant du regard le paladin qui le dominait du haut de son cheval, Enoch sourit, laissant ses yeux briller d'un éclat flamboyant. Il était d'abord venu pour voir le fils du Duc, mais finalement, il avait trouvé autre chose. Une âme à briser, à corrompre. Il sentait, sous cette carapace d'homme sans sentiment, une soif de justice quasi destructrice, des douleurs passées, des cicatrices encore à vif.

Le démon le voulait. Et il finissait toujours par obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

Il sentit le regard de son fils dans son dos, visé sur lui. Il tourna la tête pour l'observer. Son fils fuyard, qui n'a pas encore su exploité toutes ses capacités… Il avait l'air d'apprécier le paladin, s'il en croyait les yeux encore plus durs qu'il avait à son égard. Ha, il n'avait pas encore appris à parer son esprit contre un démon. Il lui fit un sourire en coin, et se délecta une dernière fois de la vue de sa prochaine cible.

« Au plaisir de vous revoir, inquisiteur. »

.

.

Cette nuit là, la bande d'aventurier se trouva un endroit paisible pour dormir, laissant leurs corps épuisés par leurs aventures abracadabrantes de la journée aux bons soins de Morphée. Bob pris le premier tour de garde, et le passa ensuite à Théo avec méfiance.

« Méfie-toi. Je sens quelque chose de trouble. J'ai tenté un sort de détection, mais je n'ai pas vraiment réussi. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que c'est malveillant, mais pas agressif.

-Et t'aurais pas pu me réveiller plus tôt ?

-Theo, j'ai dit : « malveillant, pas agressif ». Ce qui est, en soit, un net progrès par rapport à nos habitudes. J'ai préféré vous laisser prendre un peu de repos. Reste juste sur tes gardes, c'est tout.

-Ouais, ok. Vas te reposer, je gère.

-Merci. »

Bob passa la main sur l'épaule de Theo, s'y attardant un court instant avant de s'enrouler dans sa cape et de s'allonger. Quelques minutes plus tard, le paladin perçut son souffle devenu plus profond et régulier. Il soupira, espérant que ce qu'avait repéré le mage n'allait pas leur exploser à la gueule. Ou être une araignée… Encore.

Un bruit dans les fourrés le sortit de ses remontrances silencieuses envers un dieu trop peu clément. Il se leva, tirant son épée au clair, tendu et prêt à en découdre. Il ne réveilla cependant pas ses compagnons, souhaitant voir d'abord si la menace était réelle.

Il aurait dû les appeler tout de suite.

Il se sentit soudainement mal, sa tête lui tourna violemment, le forçant à mettre genoux à terre, tête basse, alors qu'il voyait des pieds s'avancer vers lui. Sa gorge était nouée par un poids qui lui pesait sur la poitrine, et pas un mot n'acceptait de franchir ses lèvres.

Les jambes ennemies flanchèrent, l'intrus s'accroupissant devant lui alors qu'une main qui caressa les cheveux. Il fit un faible mouvement de bras pour essayer de le repousser, mais son poignet se retrouva pris dans un étau. Gardant son bras scellé dans une poigne trop puissante pour être humaine, l'adversaire vint poser sa seconde main sur la joue du paladin.

 _Souviens-toi Papa, interdiction de les toucher !_

Se rappelant de l'injonction de son ami alors qu'il découvrait le visage de son assaillant, Theodore comprenait soudainement l'origine de cette interdiction. Il avait l'impression d'être en feu, sa joue le brûlait, et il avait du mal à aligner deux pensées cohérentes à la suite. Il reconnaissait là un sort de confusion, dont la violence sur sa psyché était surement amplifiée par le contact interdit entre un démon chaotique mauvais et un paladin loyal bon.

Deux extrêmes qui ne devaient surtout jamais se rencontrer. S'ils étaient de même puissance, la magie qui se serait dégagé de ce touché blasphématoire aurait pu être dévastateur, anéantissant toute la région si ce n'est plus. Mais comme le démon était infiniment plus fort que lui, mentalement et physiquement, il allait se consumer ou être corrompu.

« Enoch… Lâchez-moi… parvint-il à articuler, douloureusement

-Oh ? Tu parviens encore à parler ? Tu es encore plus solide que ce que je croyais. On va pouvoir faire de grandes choses ensemble, de très grandes choses. »

Il lâcha le visage du paladin, sans pour autant relâcher le poignet protégé par le gant doré, lequel soupira de soulagement en sentant la brûlure le quitter. Il avait presque envie de le remercier de ne pas l'avoir laissé mourir.

« Enfoiré. » Emit-il à la place, dans un chuchotement, sa poitrine oppressée ne lui permettant pas de parler plus fort.

Le sourire d'Enoch laissa entendre qu'il avait entendu ses pensées.

« De rien, tu es certes un ennemi, un obstacle, mais je ne tue pas mes futurs associés.

-Vous pensez que je vais vraiment accepter ? Je vous tuerais. Dès que je le pourrais, je vous tuerais.

-Mais tu en es incapable pour l'instant. Tu es trop faible.

-Je m'entraînerais.

-Tu t'entraîne déjà dur. Tu devrais être bien plus puissant… Accepte mon aide, et tu pourras exploiter ta véritable force. »

Il ignorait si c'était à cause de la douleur dans sa poitrine, le sort de confusion ou la violence de leur contact, mais Theo se sentit épris de doute. Il travaillait à être Paladin depuis son plus jeune âge, et il était à peine plus fort qu'un débutant. Il avait la supériorité au niveau de l'intellect, de l'expérience et de la stratégie, mais ça ne se ressentait que trop peu dans son physique et dans ses sorts.

« Ce que tu propose… C'est contre-nature…

-Les lois changent, y compris les lois naturelles. Et on peut les changer ensemble. Accepte mon aide.

-Et Bob ? souffla-t-il, prônant cet ultime argument en rempart contre sa reddition totale.

-Tu risques de le perdre, en effet. Il va t'en vouloir. Puis il nous rejoindra à son tour.

-Je… »

Comment expliquer à un démon qu'on s'est entiché de son fils, au point de refuser une offre alléchante, d'une aide dont il avait l'impression d'avoir désormais besoin.

Mais Enoch savait déjà.

Et il savait aussi comment régler ce léger « détail ». Le paladin serait sien. Son âme corrompue. Sa marionnette. Et s'il fallait pour ça qu'il y mette un peu du sien, il n'y avait pas problème.

Il suffisait de manipuler un peu l'esprit de l'inquisiteur.

Alors, ignorant la supplique dans le regard du paladin vulnérable et le cri muet sur lequel ses lèvres s'ouvraient, il posa à nouveau sa main sur la joue pâle.

La brise caressait son visage, les rayons du soleil réchauffant sa peau… Il devait être déjà tard… Avaient-ils eu droit à une grasse matinée ? Ce n'était pas le genre de Theo pourtant, il…

Bob se releva d'un coup, s'arrachant violemment des derniers limbes oniriques pour écouter l'horrible pressentiment qui serrait son ventre.

« Theo ?! »

Son regard se promena avec empressement sur le campement.

Shin et Grunlek s'éveillait avec difficulté, ayant du mal à quitter la douce torpeur de leur trop long repos, bien qu'amplement mérité. Et nulles traces de Theo.

« Bordel. »

Il se leva soudainement, lançant un sort de détection sur la zone. La présence malsaine n'était plus directement dans les parages, mais de lourds résidus de mana laissaient entendre qu'une magie terrible avait œuvré cette nuit.

« Bob ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? questionna le nain en s'approchant de lui, inquiet.

-Theo. Je crois qu'il s'est fait avoir. Avoua-t-il, le cœur au bord des lèvres alors que les pires scénarios s'imposaient à son esprit.

-Théo ? Mais part qui ? On aurait entendu s'il s'était passé quelque chose ! lança Shin, désormais bien réveillé.

-Pas si c'était purement magique.

-On l'aurait sentit.

-Pas si vous étiez trop fatigués.

- _Tu_ l'aurais senti.

-Pas si… Pas si c'est un démon que je connais bien. Je ne me serais pas méfié, dans mon sommeil, de sentir son aura. »

Le regard effaré de ses deux compagnons firent écho à la surprise du sien. Il savait ce qu'il s'était passé maintenant. Et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire.

« Papa, qu'est ce que t'as fait ?... »

Théo s'éveilla dans une prairie, loin de tout ce qu'il connaissait.

Il était un peu perdu, un peu confus. Ses souvenirs semblaient enveloppés d'un voile brumeux et lourd, c'était comme regarder un film à travers de la soie.

L'essentiel lui revenait, heureusement, mais c'est comme s'il avait _manqué_ quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important…

« Oh, on se réveille, mon cher apprenti ? »

Il secoua la tête, sa vue se troublant. Oui… Il avait accepté, la veille, de devenir l'apprenti d'Enoch, le père de Bob. Il ne savait plus ce qui l'avait convaincu. Il ne savait plus grand-chose d'ailleurs. Il avait été paladin, mais venait de renoncer à sa carrière pour suivre les enseignements du démon. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de saluer ses amis en partant… Même pas Bob. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas dit au revoir à Bob ?

Il leva les yeux sur le visage souriant qui le regardait, et la réponse s'imposa à son esprit.

Son cœur fit un bond, son estomac fit un looping. Oui, voilà pourquoi. Car Enoch était l'homme le plus brillant, le plus attirant, le plus intelligent et le plus dangereux qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Car c'était aux côtés de cet homme qu'il voulait combattre, et c'était à lui qu'il voulait jurer protection et fidélité.

Le souvenir de sa promesse envers Bob vint troubler cet élan. Il venait de le trahir en partant ainsi, en l'abandonnant ? Pourquoi avait-il si soudainement changé d'avis ? Son cœur était donc aussi inconstant que celui d'un enfant ?

Une main se glissa dans ses cheveux, le forçant à relever la tête.

« Ne pense pas à ton ancienne vie, tu es ici, avec moi, maintenant. »

Il hocha la tête, perturbé par cette soudaine proximité. Enoch était si proche… Son odeur envahissait ses narines, l'enivrant à lui en faire perdre la raison. Il ne sentit même pas la brûlure sur sa joue, la chaleur qui transperçait son corps se confondit avec le torrent de désir qui l'emportait soudainement.

« Ici. Avec moi. Maintenant. Répéta Enoch en se penchant d'avantage, bien conscient de la réaction qu'il provoquait –volontairement- chez son apprenti.

-Oui… »

Des lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes alors qu'il se laissait tomber en arrière.

Il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus son armure sur lui, lorsqu'il sentit le corps de son maître onduler sur lui alors qu'il lui maintenait les poignets contre l'herbe.

Un premier gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge, rapidement suivit d'une supplique fort peu religieuse.

« Jures-tu de m'appartenir, de ne jamais me désobéir ? souffla le démon d'une voix d'outre-tombe en se penchant sur son oreille, la mordillant au passage.

-Oui… S'il vous plait, je…

-Acceptes-tu ma puissance en échange de ton obéissance et de ta servitude totale et absolue ? »

 _Non… Non attendez… Je ne dois pas vendre mon âme au diable, Bob me tuerait, il…_

La poigne s'affermit sur ses bras, et, tandis que le corps tant désiré glissait de plus en plus lascivement contre le sien, la tentation de céder à la luxure se fit incontrôlable.

« Une dernière fois, Theo. Acceptes-tu ma puissance en échange de ton obéissance et de ta servitude totale et absolue ?

-Oui…

-Tu es désormais à moi, pour toujours et à jamais ? »

Des larmes qu'il ne comprit pas s'échappèrent du coin de ses yeux alors que l'envie se faisait insupportable.

« Enoch… S'il vous plait…

-Répond. »

Le ton intransigeant, dans une situation aussi confuse, acheva de briser ses derniers remparts.

« Oui. »

Enoch laissa un sourire malsain fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« Bon petit. Laisse-moi te montrer ce que donne la gratitude d'un démon. »

Un an.

Cela faisait plus d'un an que Shindha, Grunlek et Balthazar cherchaient sans relâche leur compagnon, vivant de quelques quêtes acceptées et remplie sur la route.

Ils avaient gagnés en expérience, torturé et tué plus d'un démon. Bob avait même essayé d'invoquer son père en ayant la confirmation qu'il était derrière tout ça. En vain.

Pire encore, sur leur chemin, ils avaient croisés plus d'un village dévasté. Et la description des coupables leurs avaient fait froid dans le dos.

Un démon et un paladin.

Ça ne pouvait être qu'eux.

Un an qu'ils s'interdisaient d'abandonner, un peu plus proche à chaque fois. Suivant la piste de pairies desséchées et d'arbres morts. Preuve qu'à ces endroits s'étaient commis un acte contre nature : l'union charnelle de l'enfer et de la lumière.

Un an, trois mois, et ils y étaient enfin parvenus.

Le village, au pied d'une montagne, était enneigé. Noël était arrivé.

Blessés, épuisés, ils tentaient le tout pour le tout.

« Enoch ! Dit nous où il est ! » hurla Bob, hors de lui, se préparant à lancer un de ses plus puissants sorts.

Le démon, partagé entre la déception de voir son fils s'ériger ainsi contre lui, la tristesse de devoir s'opposer à sa propre chaire, et la fierté de voir les immenses progrès de Balthazar fait en trois ans, soupira et essuya la sueur qui coulait de son front. La rage qu'il avait déclenchée chez eux en leur enlevant Théo les avait poussés dans une aventure telle qu'ils avaient tous énormément gagnés en force et en puissance.

Il était très content de lui.

« Rejoignez-moi, et vous le retrouverez. Vous êtes plus fort désormais, mais il l'est infiniment plus que vous.

-Papa. Je ne me répéterais pas. Libère-le. »

Le démon vit du coin de l'œil l'archer créer une flèche de glace, et le nain se concentrer sur son bras. L'ultime offensive n'allait pas tarder. Et il risquait de ne pas pouvoir y survivre. Il était temps pour lui de dégainé son atout.

« Quand bien même je vous dirais où il est, je vous assure qu'il ne désire plus vous rejoindre. C'est lui qui m'a demandé de vous affronter seul, il ne veut plus vous voir.

-Tu mens !

\- Très bien, demande-lui toi-même. Tu peux confirmer mes dires, n'est-ce pas, Théo ? »

Les trois aventuriers se figèrent, et tournèrent lentement sur eux-mêmes pour voir sortir, dans leur dos, leur vieil ami, celui qu'ils avaient tant cherché.

Théo avait bien changé, son armure ne brillait pas du même éclat, et son regard était plus sombre. Ses cheveux, ayant gagnés en longueur, étaient réunis en une queue de cheval qui dégageait son visage, révélant les multiples cicatrices qui partaient de son cou pour se perdre dans son armure.

« T… Théo ? balbutia Shin, sa flèche tombant à terre.

-Bonjour. »

Ils ne surent que répondre. Le paladin posait successivement les yeux sur eux, l'air assuré, contrastant avec la confusion qui régnaient parmi ses anciens collègues.

« Ça faisait longtemps.

-Quinze mois… -chuchota Bob, ses poings se crispant- Quinze putain de mois qu'on te cherche ! Et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est ça ?! Où étais-tu ? Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas enfui ?! Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas laissé un message, une piste ?! On aurait pu te sortir de son influence plus tôt.

-Non, vous n'auriez pas pu. Et tu le sais très bien. »

Bob baissa la tête, hésitant entre exploser et fondre en larme.

« Il t'as manipulé Théo. Il t'a corrompu. Tu aurais pu te battre.

-Je n'en avais pas envie.

-Si ce n'était pas pour toi, tu aurais pu te battre pour moi ! »

Le silence régna dans la place enneigée, seulement troublé par les flocons qui commençaient leurs longues chutes, se déposant avec délicatesse sur les âmes en peine qui occupaient temporairement le centre de la ville.

« Je n'en avais pas envie, Bob. »

Ce fut trop. Avant que Grunlek ou Shin purent réagir, Balthazar relâcha sa concentration, libérant un cercle de flammes aussi bref que soudain autour de lui, faisant fondre la neige en une fraction de seconde, et se rua sur le paladin, incapable de se contenir, et trop épuisé pour se servir d'autre chose que de ses poings.

D'un mouvement de bouclier, Theo le propulsa, sans émotion, contre la statue centrale du village, représentant Enoch en sauveur. Le choc le fit perdre connaissance, et le mage s'effondra aux pieds de la sculpture.

Tournés vers Théo, et surpris d'une réaction aussi violente, les deux derniers aventuriers ne virent pas le regard noir qu'Enoch lança à son disciple.

 _ **Il n'est pas mort, je l'ai seulement assommé pour éviter de le blesser en combat. Je connais la valeur qu'il a à vos yeux.**_ \- Justifia télépathiquement Theo, avant d'ajouter – _**Que dois-je faire des deux autres ?**_

« Tue-les. » Souffla Enoch à haute voix, avant de se diriger vers Bob.

Il ne regarda même pas le combat, trop occupé à bander la tête sanglante de son fils, et à veiller sur sa respiration et son pouls. Il avait relâché imprudemment son attaque dans laquelle il avait mis tout ce qu'il lui restait de magie… Son Balthazar était mal en point.

Derrière lui, il entendait les tentatives de Shin et Grunlek pour raisonner Theo, n'osant le toucher directement. Plusieurs flèches furent décochées, aucune meurtrière s'il en croyait le ton toujours égal de son paladin. Puis un bruit métallique – le bourrin du groupe venait surement de tenter d'assommer son ami – suivit du cri d'agonie d'un nain qui recevait une épée en travers de la gorge. Il perçut les hurlements de Shin, qui s'excusait alors qu'il décochait de nouvelles flèches, et s'en agaça. Il ne parvenait pas à écouter la respiration de Bob avec tout ce tintamarre.

Le silence se fit enfin après un bruit d'éclair, et des pas lourds parvinrent dans son dos.

« C'est fait. Comment va-t-il ?

-Il s'en remettra. Tu peux encore soigner ?

-Je peux essayer. »

Le paladin s'agenouilla auprès de son ancien ami, apposant ses mains sur le corps inerte. Des filins ambrés s'échappèrent de ses doigts, courant sur les vêtements puis sur le corps, refermant sommairement quelques blessures. De quoi mettre ses jours à l'abri du péril qui les guettaient sans pour autant parvenir à le réveillé.

Theo le lâcha et recula en titubant. Avoir fait appel à ses dons de paladin l'avait secoué, et avait éveillé d'anciens souvenirs enfouis.

Remarquant le trouble chez son apprenti, et rassuré quand à l'état de son cher descendant, Enoch vint vers lui, posant sa main sur la joue, comme à chaque fois.

« Merci, Theo. »

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent alors qu'autour d'eux un courant d'énergie se dégagea, celui de la nature qui protestait contre cette union, celui de l'ordre du monde qui tentait de ramener Enoch à la raison.

Et, alors que Theo se laissait aller dans les bras de son maître, Enoch savoura le goût de la peau du coup de sa marionnette préférée.

Personne ne détournerait de lui ce paladin. En un an, il avait bien compris ce qui avait attiré son fils chez cet homme, et il devait admettre qu'il s'en était entiché plus que de raison.

« Je t'aime, Theo. » Susurra le démon à l'oreille de son cher apprenti, comme il le faisait toujours.

Et comme toujours, le paladin ne répondait pas, s'abandonnant simplement à celui qui lui avait acheté son âme.


	51. Pour Maddey (2)

_Ho Ho Ho ^0^_

 _Je suis contente que mes précédents cadeaux t'ont plu :) voici donc mes derniers cadeaux avant noël : un dessin (et oui encore XD ) et deux petites histoire, sans theltazar cette fois mais avec un nouveau couple exclusif ;) et qui j'espère te plaira (et fera rire)_

 _Santa_

 **Théonor :**

 _Les vacances cette année était sans aucun doute les pires. Alors que les aventuriers s'étaient mis d'accord pour prendre un peu de repos, loin de leur réputation et des églises, Shin les avait guidés dans une nouvelle région. Malheureusement quelqu'un devait leur en vouloir (une rumeur d'un fantôme de petite fille) ou bien était-ce leur destin, mais rien ne se passait correctement. En plus du temps pluvieux qui les épuisait, ils avaient dû secourir une jeune femme, s'échapper d'un dragon, survivre à un tsunami, sauver un chaton avant d'arriver dans la ville de Lyzandr.  
Le groupe hétérogène rejoignit la caserne après avoir aidé la population dans les dégâts du tsunami. Ils arrivèrent au milieu d'un rassemblement de soldat, le commandant Sire Delenor annonçait une guerre prochaine contre les Élémentaires d'eaux qui aurait ravagé leur ville. Après moult combats, négociation et fails, Bob, Shin et Grunlek partirent à la rencontre de Neptune le chef des élémentaire. Pendant ce temps, Théo devait préparer les soldats à une éventuelle bataille en élaborant un plan et en motivant ses troupes par des chants de guerre. _

_« Il n'y a rien à faire, avec ces d'_ _Elementaire_ _!  
C'est une race de vipères, de __meurtrière_ _!_

 _Il faut tuer ces bêtes,_

 _d'une_ _flèche_ _dans la tête,_

 _La vermine, moi, je l'extermine !_

 _Tous des sauvages, des sauvages !  
Même pas des êtres humains !  
Des sauvages, des sauvages !_

 _Chassons ces_ _Elementaires_ _!_

 _Puisqu'ils ne sont pas blancs,  
Ils sont forcément méchants ! _

_Battons les tambours de guerre !_

 _Tous des sauvages, des sauvages !  
Commençons le carnage, _

_Battons les tambours de guerre ! »_

 _Théo regardait les yeux brillants ses sbires prêt au combat, depuis le temps qu'il voulait une guerre -bien mieux que les guerres saintes ennuyeuses- il allait enfin commander une armée ! Il fixait d'ailleurs régulièrement le soleil afin de surveiller l'heure. Bob lui avait demandé d'attendre 3h avant de partir, or seul 1/2 h s'étaient écoulés. Franchement il s'ennuyait, vivement la bataille !  
Faisant les 100 pas, il remarqua pendant une fraction de seconde que le commandant qui était censé être soigné dans ses quartiers, avait disparu. Une sueur froide le parcouru, il rentra par la fenêtre après une altercation avec l'arbalétrier qui montait la garde.  
Personne.  
Au loin, la silhouette de sir Delenor disparaissait.  
Inquiet sur la raison de son départ -surtout s'il se dirigeait vers la montagne des ennemies- il chevaucha lumière après les dernières instructions aux soldats.  
Il le retrouva en compagnie de ses amis, dévoilant sa nature démoniaque et ses intentions. _

_« Mais vous vous rendez compte que si vous étiez resté dans votre lit, j'aurais lancé l'attaque ? » cria Théo déçu que sa glorieuse bataille va finir annulé._

 _Ses amis avaient décidé d'attaquer, il n'avait pas trop le choix de les aider en chargeant le demi-démon._

 _« Ce serait moi qui aurais fait ton plan il aurait marché ! »_

 _Sir Delenor leva les yeux au ciel avant de murmurer d'une voix tremblante_

 _« Mais... On aurait pu s'entendre... »_

 _« Mais oui ! » cria le paladin d'un air triste_

 _« Je t'aime ! »_

 _« Moi aussi ! Mais t'est nul, t'est mauvais, ton plan il pue ! Tu avais juste à rester dans ton lit, à rien dire, à fermer ta gueule et provoquer un incident diplomatique mais il faut tout t'expliquer ! »_

 _À cet instant ses amis se regardaient étonnés par la révélation de leurs sentiments, ils voulaient tous la paix apparemment sauf l'inquisiteur et sir delenor._

 _« Mais… Chéri je voulais t'aider, je voulais que tu vive. » déclara le démon devant son amour interdit._

 _Ce dernier sembla hésiter à poursuivre sa charge, ému devant cet aveu._

 _« Je te propose un plan B. Tu promet de laisser vivre mes amis et les élémentaires. En échange tu monte avec moi, on récupère notre armé et on par exterminer d'autres races. Je connais une colonie de tigres à dent de sapin. »_

 _« V-vraiment ? Et… On restera ensemble ? » murmura t-il les larmes aux yeux_

 _C'est donc devant le regard médusé de Bob, Sin et Grunlek que Théo Silverberg aida un demi-démon à monter derrière lui et partir après un dernier geste d'adieu._

 _« Théo ? »_

 _« Oui ? »_

 _« Tu sais… J'ai toujours rêvé d'une famille. Je pourrais invoquer des diablotins et on pourrait les adopter ? »_

 _Après son accord, 6 petits diablotins rouge suivaient leurs papas_ _dans de nouvelles aventures_ _._

 **Maddey in Mahyar**

Madpsychohatter alias Maddey est une jeune fille de 18 ans de la fan base d'aventure. Elle était actuellement dans sa chambre, dans un pyjama vert sapin. Sa lente respiration indiquait qu'elle dormait quand une silhouette crocheta sa fenêtre. L'ombre vêtue de rouge s'approcha du lit, elle tendit sa main vers le visage de la jeune fille afin d'écarter une mèche châtaine sur son œil. Elle remarqua que l'adolescente c'était endormi avec son portable qui restait ouvert sur une page où elle commentait une fan fiction. L'inconnu sourit avant de poser sa main sur l'endormi. Elle devait se dépêcher car dans quelques heures il fera jour. L'ombre qui était aussi une jeune fille s'accroupit à sa hauteur.  
« Bonsoir Maddey, ton Santa t'apporte ton dernier cadeau. Fait de beaux rêves. » chuchota l'intruse avant de lancer un dé et répartir dans l'obscurité de la nuit.  
Maddey sentait la lumière éclairer son visage, elle papillonna ses paupières avant de s'étirer et gratter son visage qui la chatouillait. Mais elle sentit quelque chose… Pas habituel. Il y avait des poils sur son menton, ce qui a eu l'effet de la réveiller soudainement. Elle ne connaissait pas la chambre où elle se trouvait, son corps paraissait… Différent. Pas de poitrine, les épaules larges, des cheveux différents… Elle sortit en panique de la pièce avant de trouver une petite salle de bain.  
Elle hurla de surprise en voyant son reflet.  
Le miroir renvoyait l'image de Mahyar Shakeri, le MJ d'Aventures.

Mais un Mahyar choqué  
Il avait vraiment une tête bizarre  
Elle en aurait rit s'il ne s'agissait pas de son reflet.  
Maddey ne pourrait dire combien de temps elle était resté à se fixer, se pincer. En tout cas elle sursauta quand le téléphone du MJ hurla un cri de Wilhelm.  
Mahyar avait sérieusement choisi ça en sonnerie .  
C'était Krayn qui l'appelait. Ou plutôt appelait Mahyar.  
Elle préféra raccrocher le portable, elle n'aurait jamais su quoi dire… Et personne ne la croirait.  
Il était difficile de ne pas céder à la panique, pour cela elle fit tout pour penser à autre chose : traîner sur twitter, Youtube, récupérer tous les numéros intéressant dans le répertoire, feuilleter les livres de JDR, cuire des pâtes qu'elle faillit oublier sur le feu, mettre la musique à fond dans l'appartement, et fini même par trouver le scénario du prochain live. Elle n'osa cependant pas sortir au cas où elle se perdrait où rencontrerait une connaissance de Mahyar.

La fin de journée arriva vite, avec en même temps la déprime. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Devra-t-elle gérer seule les partirent d'Aventures ? Elle rigola en s'imaginant dans une partie avec Krayn, Fred, Bob, Seb, ce serait une catastrophe et elle risquerait de faire sa fangirl.  
Elle s'enroula dans la couette du MJ avant de fermer les yeux.  
Une silhouette experte en crochetage de serrure rentra. Elle en profita pour prendre une photo du MJ en position fœtale avant de lancer un autre dé.  
« Joyeux Noël Maddey »  
Le lendemain matin, cette dernière se retrouva dans sa chambre et son corps. Elle s'empressa d'aller écrire cet étrange phénomène, même si personne ne la croirait. Au même moment, Mahyar ouvrit les yeux, il était de retour chez lui après un étrange cauchemar dans lequel il était devenu une fille.

 _Voilà la fin ma chère Maddey. Décidément je fait n'importe quoi XD_

 _Joyeux noël, mange pas trop de chocolat, bisous (te fait un câlin)_

 _Santa_


	52. Pour PikaCed

La journée allait enfin finir. Les Aventuriers étaient fatigués, couverts de boue et de sang, ils étaient tous allongés par terre, reprenant leur respiration après ce terrible combat qu'ils venaient de mener. Eden s'approcha doucement de Grunlek et lui lécha le visage comme pour l'encourager. Le premier à se relever fut cependant Théo qui s'aida de son épée pour y arriver. Il grogna de douleur en se remettant sur ses jambes, ayant du mal à se tenir debout à cause de ses multiples blessures.

 **-On a étés forts quand même sur ce coup.** Ne put s'empêcher de dire Bob afin de remotiver un peu les troupes. Personne ne lui répondit. Viktor se releva lui aussi comme son disciple, il observa d'ailleurs celui-ci afin de voir si tout allait bien de son côté. Le Paladin le chassa mollement d'une main. Il leur fallut encore un petit bout de temps avant qu'ils ne soient tous de nouveau en état de bouger. Ce ne fut que lorsque la forêt était plongée dans une obscurité profonde qu'ils décidèrent de monter un campement sur les ruines mêmes de leur combat, n'ayant pas vraiment la volonté de prendre la route maintenant. Tous s'attelèrent à une tâche particulière : Bob alluma un feu et prépara un endroit relativement sécurisé, Théo et Viktor s'occupèrent de soigner du mieux qu'ils pouvaient leurs amis et Shin, Grunlek et Eden allèrent chasser aux alentours.

Tout ne se passa pas comme prévu bien évidemment, Bob brûla certaines de leurs affaires par accident Théo et Viktor, étant très fatigués, ne soignèrent pas aussi bien qu'ils le voulurent et le butin de Shin, Grunlek et Eden fut très mince. Ils étaient donc tous de mauvaise humeur et c'était bien compréhensible. Même Bob ne blaguait plus comme d'habitude, il semblait vouloir juste se rouler en boule dans un coin et rester seul pour toujours. Après que les trois amis soient revenus de la chasse, ils se réunirent tous les six autour du feu crépitant du demi-diable et aucun ne prononça un mot. Eden était la seule qui semblait être un minimum « heureuse », elle léchait continuellement la main du nain afin de le faire réagir mais il avait le visage fermé comme tous ses autres compagnons.

Finalement, la louve s'arrêta de faire ses papouilles affectueuses envers son ami et elle s'éloigna, sans que quiconque n'y prête attention.

 **-Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.** Déclara Théo en se levant pour se diriger vers ses affaires où se trouvait aussi tout son nécessaire pour dormir. Il ne bougea cependant pas lorsqu'il fut debout, il se contenta de lever les yeux vers le ciel, les sourcils froncés.

- **Ah génial, il va neiger maintenant, on va se les geler cette nuit.** Grogna t-il, montrant encore plus sa mauvaise humeur. Viktor le réprimanda du regard mais l'Inquisiteur l'ignora copieusement. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils entendirent le cri d'Eden qui était revenue et qui attira leur attention.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu as dans ta bouche ?** Demanda Grunlek à voix haute avant de recevoir dans sa main tendue la branche de sapin que la louve tenait.

- **C'est... Une branche ?** Interrogea Bob, les sourcils froncés.

C'est à ce moment-là que la neige se mit à tomber, recouvrant rapidement le sol d'une couverture blanche. Le mage se renfrogna légèrement tout comme Théo tandis que les autres regardèrent, émerveillés.

 **-Attendez...** Murmura l'ingénieur qui venait enfin de comprendre ce que Eden avait voulu lui dire. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

- **Je crois que... C'est Noël...** Annonça Grunlek en regardant la branche de sapin. Suite à cette révélation, même Théo sembla perturbé et un peu moins énervé. Une explosion retentit, ils se tournèrent tous vers la source du bruit, légèrement paniqués. Un feu d'artifice illumina le ciel, des couleurs envahirent l'environnement, faisant prendre vie aux arbres et à la nature entourant les Aventuriers. Silencieusement, ils observèrent ce magnifique spectacle tandis que la neige autour d'eux leur donnait de plus en plus l'impression d'être dans un monde merveilleux où tout allait bien.

- **Vous savez quoi ? Je suis heureux que ce soit avec vous que je vit les plus durs moments comme les plus magiques. Merci.** Dit soudain le nain avec un grand sourire. Eden vint se blottir contre lui pour le câliner. Et tous les autres approuvèrent ce qu'il venait de dire.

 _Finalement, ils allèrent tous se coucher avec le sourire aux lèvres, se remémorant tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, ils se sentaient encore plus proches les uns des autres car au final, ils reviendraient toujours à cet état, tous les six, unis jusque dans la mort mais surtout dans la vie._


	53. Pour Myfanwi

_Un joyeux Noël à toi, maman de la fanbase :D_

 _Je me suis inspirée de tes rêves disons... originaux ?_

 _Bref, profite bien des fêtes et de tes cadeaux ;)_

 _Tem', écrivaine à la bourre._

Myfanwi ouvrit subitement les yeux.

Elle s'était endormie devant son écran, assommée par la fatigue accumulée pour boucler le Journal à temps. Tout dans sa chambre était éteint, mais une lumière blafarde flottait devant elle. L'auteure se frotta les yeux et distingua, dans la masse floue à ses côtés, des traits pour le moins familiers.

La lumière avait l'apparence d'un homme avec un bouc et des lunettes à bords épais, au crâne chauve surmonté d'un bonnet de Père Noël, et habillé de vêtements d'un style ancien, complétés par un nœud papillon rouge à son cou.

Un étrange mélange de Mahyar, Fanta et du onzième Docteur, en somme.

-Vous... Vous êtes qui ?, balbutia la jeune femme, encore un peu dans le cirage.

L'apparition répondit avec la voix d'Alphaman d'un ton enjoué.

-Mais enfin Myfanwi, je suis l'esprit de Noël !

-... Les cookies que Tem m'a envoyé contenaient de la drogue, n'est-ce pas ?, lâcha Myfan, perplexe.

-Oui, confirma l'esprit, mais là n'est pas la question. Mon boulot, c'est de te faire voir les Noëls passé, présent et futur.

-Comme dans A Chrismas Carol quoi, comprit l'auteure.

-Parfaitement, acquiesça la lumière.

L'apparition claqua des doigts et Myfanwi fut emportée dans un tourbillon blanc pendant quelques instants. Quand l'ouragan aveuglant fut dissipé, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était désormais de la même matière que l'esprit, qui se tenait près d'elle. Elle s'apprêtait à l'interpeller quand elle aperçut la scène se déroulant devant elle.

On voyait Myfan, cinq ans, assise devant le sapin, un cadeau sur les genoux. Les yeux brillants, la petite déchirait le papier, et révéla un cadeau qui la fit sautiller de joie.

La version adulte de la fillette sourit, ses souvenirs d'enfance remontant à la surface de son esprit.

-Vois comme tu étais innocente et heureuse, souffla l'esprit de Noël à la jeune femme.

-Ohlà papi, calme ton char, lâcha Myfan, les sourcils froncés mais la commissure des lèvres relevée. Mon esprit est très bien comme ça, et je suis très heureuse même s'il est mal tourné.

Vexé d'avoir été traité de papi, l'apparition ne répondit pas et claqua une nouvelle fois des doigts, emportant à nouveau sa protégée dans une tempête blanche.

Cette fois, ils se retrouvèrent dans un salon immense, aux murs tapissés de photos de groupe plus ou moins récentes, de textes et de dessins. Rassemblés autour du sapin, une vingtaine de mamies (et aussi quelques papis) riaient de bon cœur devant les cadeaux douteux des uns et des autres. Une Koschei en fauteuil roulant, appuyant sur les boutons d'une main et tenant une canne volée à Maddey, tremblante sur ses jambes sans soutien, poursuivait en hurlant Gwen, qui galérait à avancer avec son déambulateur. Au milieu de la course poursuite la plus lente du monde, Tsuki, Missy et Tem distribuaient des toasts de foie gras et de saumon de leurs mains tremblantes, pendant que PikaCed et Gryf se chargeaient du thé. Rubéale et Haku, des tasses de liquide chaud en main, discutaient paisiblement, bien installés dans des fauteuils. Une Sunwings toute bubullante serrait Rain dans ses bras, heureuse du recueil de Thélthazar que son amie lui avait offert.

Myfanwi sourit, face à son double plus vieux, qui ouvrait avec les mêmes yeux que la petite fille de tout à l'heure un colis signé Mahyar. Outre les araignées en plastique le recouvrant, qu'elle s'empressa de jeter sur ses amis arachnophobes, elle découvrit une série de lettres écrite de la main désormais tremblante du vieux MJ à leur intention. Chaque année, il mettait un point d'honneur à leur faire part de ses vœux, réchauffant le cœur de la maintenant vieille fanbase avec ses mots drôles et justes.

-C'est cela qui nous attends alors ?, souffla la jeune femme.

-Tout à fait, sourit l'esprit de Noël, heureux de voir la joie briller dans les yeux de sa protégée.

-... J'ai hâte, lâcha cette dernière avant d'éclater de rire.

L'esprit la ramena à son époque, juste devant son bureau.

-Mais, normalement, réalisa Myfan, vous faites voir ça aux gens pour leur faire la morale...

-Oui, mais des fois on veut juste encourager les gens, sourit l'homme. Sur ce, je dois te quitter Myfanwi. J'ai plein d'elfes à faire travailler pour cette nuit !

La lumière se réduisit à un point blanc flottant au-dessus du sol.

-Joyeux Noël !, cria-t-il en disparaissant.

L'auteure sourit, ralluma son PC et marqua avec force majuscules et voyelles en trop un immense « Joyeux Noël » dans la conversation Facebook, un sourire un peu niais sur le visage.

Fin


	54. Pour MllePow (19)

Coucou mllePow  
Il ne me reste plus que deux occasion pour te gâter.  
Compte à rebours : 2

Le chevalier Vlad commença son discours de méchant.  
\- Venez. Libérez-vous de l'égérie des dieux qui se croient surpuissant. Rejoignez-moi et nous créerons...  
Sa voix était grave rauque et menaçante puis tout d'un coup elle changea elle devint efféminée,douce et même…vexée.  
\- Euh, dites vous m'écoutez ?  
Les quatre aventuriers se retournèrent vers lui dans un bel ensemble l'air très en colère. Enfin il avait leur attention. Le mage se concentra et lui lança une boule de feu qui l'envoya butter contre le mur du fond.  
\- Vous voyez pas qu'on fait quelque chose d'important? Donc Grunlek tu disais?  
\- Oui, après avoir dépecé ton lapin tu le coupe en lanière et tu le met dans le chaudron…

Oui, je suis en train de craquer. Mon cerveau à décider de se mettre à off pour les vacances.  
Bisou à toi  
Ton père noël


	55. Pour MllePow (20)

Bonjour mllePow  
Je suis un peu triste. C'est la dernière fois que je t'écris un cadeau. Pour commencer cette introduction sera plus longue que d'habitude (pour une fois je sais quoi dire et par conséquent raconter n'importe quoi). Alors procédons par étapes.  
Je suis très heureuse d'avoir été ton père noël en ce super mois de décembre, j'espère sincèrement que ça t'a plus. Je suis très dernière minute et presque tous ces petits cadeaux ont été écris dans la journée entre deux cours.  
Je m'excuse sincèrement de toutes les fautes d'orthographe que tu as du y trouver ainsi que pour les jours ou je n'ai pas pu poster un cadeau.  
Merci à Theta and Kocheii qui a fait un super travail pour organiser ce secret santa.  
Et finalement un grand merci à ma beta-lectrice qui se reconnaitra...  
(ça devient trop sérieux tout ça).  
Je suis désolé que tu ai du faire les frais de ma folie.  
Je vais arrêter cette intro déjà beaucoup trop longue et écrire pour la dernière fois; *prends une grande inspiration*  
Compte à rebours : 1

Théo observa de nouveau son installation puis hocha la tête, approbateur. Il avait du improviser avec ce qu'il avait mais le résultat était somme toute plutôt réussi. Il devait admettre que le décor y était pour beaucoup; un lac aux eaux azures et calme, entouré de forêt et au loin une chaine de montagne aux sommets enneigées.  
Théo avait réussi a soudoyer Grunlek afin qu'il l'aide à faire un bon repas, ce n'était pas le domaine de prédilection du paladin mais il y avait mis tout son coeur. Shin et le nain avait aussi accepté de faire le premier tour de garde de la nuit afin de lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Il ne manquait plus que Bob qu'il avait envoyé faire un tour de garde avant la nuit afin de pouvoir préparer tout ça.

Bob revenait de son tour de garde en sifflotant, tout ce passait bien, il n'y avait rien de suspect dans les environs, pour l'instant. Il déboucha finalement sur les rives du lac ou Théo avait décidé de faire halte pour la nuit. Et le spectacle le laissa…bouche bée.  
Au bord du lac avait été installé une petite couverture avec quelque bougies mais ce qui lui fit vraiment plaisir fut de remarquer la présence de deux assiettes et de Théo qui observait l'installation basic l'air légèrement nerveux. Il nota aussi vaguement l'absence de Shin et de Grunlek.  
Il s'approcha silencieusement et s'éclairci la voix:  
Théo?  
Le nom de son amant pris l'allure d'une question sur ses lèvres. Théo se retourna en sursaut et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.  
Ça fait un an qu'on est ensemble je me suis dit qu'on devrait fêter ça. marmonna le paladin.  
Bob se sentit fou de joie et se jeta au cou de son amant et l'embrassa à perdre haleine. Il sentit ses pieds se lever du sol tandis que son amant le faisait virevolter sans rompre le contact de leur lèvres.

De quoi réchauffer ton coeur autant que le feu de ta cheminée ou de ton radiateur. (Information mignonne : je me suis inspiré de fait réel)  
C'est déjà l'heure de conclure pour moi par contre il te reste à me trouver. Je vais t'aider un peu. Je suis une des petites nouvelles de la fan base, enfin nouvelle. 1 mois et demi à peu près.  
Bonne chance et bonne fêtes de fin d'année  
Bisou à toi  
Ton père noël


	56. Pour Fuyuu

Vu que je ne serais là ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, voici le drabble que je t'ai écrit, Fuyuu. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu beaucoup d'idée. Est-ce que ça te convient?

Shin, Grunleck et Bob dansaient au rythme de la musique. Théo restait dans un coin, l'air gêné. Il n'était pourtant pas dans la nature de l'arrogant paladin de ne pas se montrez fier. Et c'est pourquoi ses amis se tracassaient.  
Le demi-diable alla vers celui qui s'autoproclamait chef de groupe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne sais pas danser ? demanda le pyromage.  
-Hé bien… J'aimerai inviter quelqu'un à danser mais… C'est contre les principes de l'Église…  
-Et qui est l'heureuse élue ?  
-C'est toi ? Tu croyais quoi ?

Passer la surprise, Bob saisit Théo pour l'emmener sur la piste pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que le demi-diable embrasse le paladin.

-Je t'aime Théo.

L'auteure, espérant ne pas donner trop d'indices sur son identité, envoya donc le drabble qu'elle venait d'écrire à son ainée Fuyuu. Elle imaginait également la valse de Shin et Grunleck...


	57. Pour Kangoo

Papa noël est en retard, mais il est là quand même ma petite Kangoo! Dans sa hotte, il t'apporte un petit OS crossover Mass effect/Aventures des familles! J'espère qu'il te plaira, en tout cas je me suis éclatée à l'écrire moi qui suis grande fan de mass effect aussi. Bref, trêve de blabla, en joie, et joyeux noël o/

_

Citadelle, anneau du présidium.

Dans une aile de l'ambassade humaine, un homme aux dreadlocks audacieuses à en faire pâlir de jalousie la plus coquette des asari aux tentacules rutilantes regardait l'horizon d'un air absent. Entendant des pas résonner derrière lui,resta devant la baie vitrée dans un premier temps.

« Messieurs...Je vous attendais. »

Puis dans un grand sourire, il se retourna: Il faisait face à trois hommes, trois militaire de l'alliance. Le premier, en avant, portait une armure teintée de dorée rutilante. Le visage fermé, ses yeux ambres perçants se posèrent sur son supérieur.

« Major Shakeri, vous vouliez nous voir ?  
-Oui. Vous savez que vous êtes une de nos escouades d'élites les plus efficaces malgré vos méthodes...Discutables. Mais j'ai eu vent de vos difficultés lors de votre dernière mission sur Oméga.  
-Je sais, le coupa le soldat, mais nous manquions de moyen face aux mercenaires de Braag. Leur force de frappe était plus importante que prévu.  
-C'est pour ça que j'ai pris des dispositions à ce propos, Colonel De Silverberg. Veuillez vous asseoir. »

Inquiet mais surtout suspicieux, il se retourna vers ses sous-fifres. Le premier, un quarien aux habits bleus ne laissa rien paraître grâce à son casque mais n'en pensait pas moins. Le second, un galarien possédant une prothèse mécanique au bras gauche incroyablement calme vu son espèce, croisa le regard du colonel. Il avait l'air tout aussi anxieux que ce dernier : Quand Shakeri avait Le doigt sur l'intercom du bureau, le dénommé Mahyar énonça un ordre :

« Faites entrer le lieutenant Lennon. »

Des bruits de semelles heurtant le sol réapparurent dans le couloir, et un homme drapé dans une armure légère d'un carmin éclatant fit son entrée. Cheveux longs en bataille et sourire jusqu'au oreilles, il se stoppa net derrière les sièges de l'escouade, qui se retourna aussi sec.

« Messieurs, je vous présente le lieutenant Balthazar Octavius Barnabe Lennon. C'est un soldat sur le bord de la réforme, un peu comme vous tous. Mais c'est surtout un puissant biotique aux pouvoirs incommensurables. Je suis sûr qu'il s'intégrera parfaitement à votre équipe, colonel. »

Il posa sur cet individu frêle un regard presque dédaigneux. Ses deux plus fidèles hommes lui suffisait amplement, et sa tronche ne lui revenait tout simplement pas. Mais dans son éternelle bonne humeur, le biotique s'approcha :

« Vous pouvez m'appelez Bob. Ravi de faire équipe avec vous ! Alors, c'est quoi vos p't*** noms ?  
-Moi c'est Grunlek, lui c'est Shin…  
-Shin'ddha nar Kory, corrigea le quarien. Et la grosse brute au milieu, c'est Théo.  
-Pour toi ça sera colonel de Silverberg, la demi-portion. Et que je ne te reprenne plus à dire ça, Shin.  
-Mais eh je… »

Le grattement de gorge conséquent du major les ramena tous à la réalité.

« Bien, je vois que vous entendez déjà très bien. Je compte sur vous pour démanteler le réseau des Intendants de manière victorieuse cette fois. Je suis sûr que les pouvoirs du lieutenant Lennon vous seront d'une grande aide. Rompez, vous avez du pain sur la planche ! »

Irrité parce qu'il considérait que c'était à lui et à lui seul que revenait le droit de choisir ses troupes, Théo se leva en trombe, et sortit le premier. Grunlek se rua pour le rattraper, et Shin suivit, adressant tout de même un regard au petit nouveau qui semblait un peu décontenancé par cette accueil pour le moins...Glacial. Au seuil de la porte, Bob se retourna vers Mahyar :

« Vous êtes sûr de votre choix, major ?  
-Mais oui. Ne vous fiez pas aux grands airs que se donne le colonel de Silverberg : Il est un peu difficile aux premiers abords mais si vous gagnez sa confiance, il vous estimera. »

Il lui tapota sur l'épaule, dans un dernier sourire.

« Je suis sûr que vous allez très bien vous intégrer au SSV Aventures, lieutenant Lennon . »

_

Il y une base chouette pour une grande fic fleuve AU là dedans, dommage que je manque cruellement de temps. J'ai aussi beaucoup hésité pour l'espèce de Grunlek: Ca se jouait entre Yagh,Krogan, Drell ou Galarien. Mais les Yagh et Krogan sont trop brutes (et grands), les Drells sont trop portés sur la religion alors que les nains d'Aventures on l'air plutôt portés technologies. Restait les Galariens, plus petit, plus portés technologies, mais très nerveux et actifs. Bon bha, faute de mieux...Grun est un galarien très calme. Voilà.


	58. Pour Juuri-San

_Yo, Juuri-san ! Ici ton Secret Santa qui est légèrement en retard sur la date. Il y a eu une très grosse tempête de neige au Groenland hier et je n'ai pas transmettre mon cadeau à la lutine Myfanwi. Enfin, comme dit le proverbe «mieux vaut tard que jamais» et voici donc un petit OS en retard avec des cookies et un mojito pour excuser mon retard. Bye ***** repart sur son traîneau *****_

Bragg ne faisait pas grand-chose dans le camp et cela l'agaçait énormément.

Depuis qu'il fuyait la Guilde des Intendants en compagnie d'Arkana et de Théo, le blessé avait l'impression d'être devenu un boulet materné par les deux paladins aussi joyeux que des portes de prison. Il n'avait pas le droit de se lever, il n'avait pas le droit d'allumer de feu, il n'avait pas le droit d'aider pour faire la cuisine, il n'avait même pas le droit de lever son petit doigt pour se gratter le nez. Bref, sa vie de liberté qu'il avait reçu durant son passage à la Grande Tour s'était rapidement transformée en une succession d'interdictions dont la majorité venait de sa garde du corps. Bien sûr, il pouvait comprendre qu'avec la gravité de ses blessures, il ne pouvait pas s'amuser à courir à l'extérieur au risque de croiser la Lune Silencieuse. Mais, participer à la vie du camp n'allait pas le tuer non plus. Avec les soins que lui prodiguaient Théo, il pouvait être capable de se redresser et d'au moins, couper des carottes ou de souffler pour raviver un feu. Faire de petites tâches faciles et peu fatigantes pour permettre aux deux paladins de s'occuper d'autre chose. Cependant, à cause de son état de faiblesse, Bragg n'était pas en mesure de négocier et de toute façon, il savait que parler avec la paladine des Ténèbres était aussi fructueux que parler avec un mur. Même l'inquisiteur de la Lumière qui était aussi têtu qu'une mule n'arrivait pas à la raisonner alors Bragg, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. Donc, comme il était dans l'incapacité de faire quelque chose de concret, il passait ses journées à regarder ses compagnons de voyage s'activaient autour de lui sans avoir le droit de lever le petit doigt. Et la plupart du temps, c'était Arkana qu'il regardait, Théo préférant partir vagabonder dieu-sait-où. La jeune femme s'occupait du feu, de remplir les gourdes et de surveiller Bragg d'un air quasi-paranoïaque, ne le lâchant des yeux que pendant trois secondes maximum. De temps en temps, elle venait lui demander si tout allait bien à quoi l'intendant lui répondait par l'affirmative ou la négative en fonction avant de continuer à vaquer à ses occupations.

Aujourd'hui cependant, il y eut quelques changements dans la routine. Alors qu'Arkana et Bragg installait le camp dans de vieilles ruines pour se cacher, Théo était revenu d'un de ses nombreux périples avec sous le bras plein de petits paquets qu'il avait déniché miraculeusement. Suspicieuse, Arkana l'avait regardé posé son fardeau sur le sol en pierre, observant les paquets d'un air perplexe, avant de demander.

Toutefois, aujourd'hui fut différent. Ou en tout cas, cette nuit.

Bragg était allongé sur le sol et essayait de trouver le sommeil quand il entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher de lui. Tendant l'oreille, il finit par reconnaître la démarche d'Arkana, sa façon de marche étant beaucoup plus silencieuse et gracieuse que celle de Théo. Tournant la tête, il la vit s'approcher et s'asseoir près de sa couche, l'observant sans rien dire dans la pénombre de leur abri de fortune. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, l'intendant finit par se tourner vers la paladine qui lui adressa un petit signe de tête. Son visage toujours aussi fermé, elle avait ses cheveux complètement mouillées, revenant de l'extérieur visiblement. Son armure brillait à la faible lueur du feu qui mourait doucement, créant des ombres sur le métal gris. Assise sur ses genoux, elle avait posé quelque chose sur ses cuisses qu'elle tenait avec ses mains nues, Arkana ayant posé ses gants à côté d'elle.

La dévisageant longuement, l'intendant finit par esquisser un petit sourire et lui demanda d'une voix faible.

-Il y a un problème ?

Jetant un rapide coup d'oeil dans la grande salle qui leur servait de camp, il ajouta, un ton un peu plus inquiet.

-Où est Théo ?

La paladine garda le silence pendant quelques secondes, son visage restant impassible, avant qu'une étrange lueur finisse par apparaître dans ses yeux. Un petit éclat que Bragg ne put définir et qui l'inquiéta un peu plus. Se redressant un peu, il appela la jeune femme pour capter son attention et lui reposa la question. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle finit par déclarer, baissant légèrement les yeux.

-Théo est en train de faire le guet dehors.

Bragg ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils à la réponse, trouvant que le comportement de la demoiselle et l'information qu'elle venait de lui donner ne collaient pas ensemble. Et puis, il avait l'étrange impression qu'elle était... nerveuse pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. S'asseyant sur sa couche, l'intendant continua à regarder sa locutrice avant de baisser la tête, jetant un coup d'oeil aux mains de la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ? Dit-il brusquement.

Attrapant la main d'Arkana, il commença à examiner la peau blanche de la paladine où se trouvait de nombreuses coupures de tailles différentes. Si certaines étaient plutôt anciennes et avaient bien cicatrisés, d'autres plus récentes étaient sanguinolentes.

-Je me suis piquée avec des aiguilles, ce n'est rien.

Bragg leva les yeux vers sa garde du corps avant de reporter son attention sur sa main, préférant ne pas savoir ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire avec des aiguilles. Lui lâchant la main, il finit par relever la tête vers elle, réussissant à capter son regard.

-Il me faut des bandages, déclara t-il avant d'essayer de se redresser, ce qui se conclut sur un échec.

En le voyant bouger, Arkana l'obligea à se rasseoir et lui tapota le dos quand Bragg fut pris par une horrible quinte de toux qui l'empêcha de respirer pendant quelques secondes. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant que sa respiration redevienne normale. La paladine essaya de faire en sorte qu'il se rallonge mais l'intendant lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie de se coucher, se contentant de lui demander des bandages et de quoi désinfecter jusqu'à que la demoiselle accepte d'aller en chercher.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la paladine revint avec ce que voulait l'intendant et se rassit devant lui. Bragg lui attrapa sa main, ignorant les complaintes de la jeune femme, et commença à la soigner avec précision. L'odeur de désinfectant qui l'entoura et le toucher de la bande blanche lui mirent un peu de baume au cœur tandis qu'il se sentit utile pour la première fois de sa fuite. De son côté, Arkana se laissa faire, observant avec attention son locuteur. Un silence détendu s'installa entre eux sans qu'ils tentent de le briser. Puis, quand Bragg lâcha la main de la jeune femme pour récupérer l'autre, il finit par murmurer.

-Et c'est avec des aiguilles que tu t'es fait tout ça ?

La paladine acquiesça doucement, ses yeux toujours rivés sur l'intendant qui finit par lui lâcher la main, ayant fini de panser ses blessures. Ramenant ses deux mains bandées vers elle, Arkana observa le travail fait avec des yeux brillants avant de lever les yeux vers Bragg qui s'était rallongé.

-Merci beaucoup, dit-elle d'une voix inhabituellement douce.

L'intendant lui fit un petit geste pour lui dire que ce n'était rien et garda le silence, fixant le plafond pendant quelques instants avant qu'une lumière froide inonde l'abri, obligeant l'intendant de fermer les yeux. Arkana bougea, son armure cliquetant sous le mouvement tandis qu'une voix familière résonne à travers la pièce.

-Arkana ?

La dénommé répondit à Théo qui se trouvait au niveau des escaliers de l'entrée. Il y eut un petit temps de silence avant que le paladin déclare d'une voix forte.

-Il est minuit, dit-il avant de quitter l'abri, repartant faire sa ronde.

La lumière quitta la pièce en même temps que Théo, permettant à Bragg de rouvrir les yeux et de froncer les sourcils. Minuit ? Il y avait quelque chose d'important à minuit. L'intendant allait demander ce que cela signifiait à Arkana quand il sentit quelque chose se poser sur son torse tandis qu'un bruit de papier froissé lui parvint aux oreilles. Baissant la tête, son regard tomba sur un paquet blanc entourée par un ruban de la même couleur. Se redressant de nouveau, l'intendant attrapa le paquet, comprenant rapidement que c'était un cadeau, et se tourna vers la paladine qui lui adressa un sourire timide.

-C'est Noël aujourd'hui.

Bragg eut un petit temps de pause, surpris par le geste et par la date. A cause de sa fuite, il était complètement perdu au niveau des dates et il fut surpris de voir que tant de temps s'était écoulé depuis son départ de Mirage. Mais, le fait qu'Arkana ait pensé de lui offrir un cadeau l'étonna encore plus. A la fois heureux et gêné, il observa le paquet avant de l'ouvrir, poussé par la paladine qui voulait visiblement voir sa réaction. Enlevant sans difficulté le papier et le ruban, il découvrit une longue écharpe. Tricotée à la main avec de la laine noire, elle était très longue et un peu irrégulière, s'allongeant ou s'évasant sur la largeur. Le toucher était doux et un léger parfum sucré s'en dégageait quand Bragg la déplia complètement.

-Elle est un peu longue, finit par déclarer Arkana en baissant la tête. Et, pas très bien faite aussi. Mais, étant donné que l'hiver est là maintenant, j'ai pensé qu'avoir une écharpe serait une bonne idée.

L'intendant observa la jeune femme un instant avant de reporter son attention sur l'écharpe. L'état des mains de la paladine lui revint en mémoire et, bien qu'il se demandait comment elle avait pu se blesser avec des aiguilles à tricoter, il ne put constater tous les efforts qu'elle avait mis dedans et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Mettant l'écharpe autour du cou, il finit par se tourner vers elle, lui offrant un sourire faible mais sincère en guise de remerciement. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, sa mine s'assombrit tandis qu'un détail lui revint à l'esprit.

-Je suis désolé, je n'ai rien à offrir.

La jeune femme le fixa un moment avant de lui adresser un petit sourire. Se levant, elle garda son regard sur l'intendant avant de lui déclarer que ce n'était pas grave et de s'excuser, le laissant se reposer. Retournant près du feu, elle regarda d'un air pensif ses deux mains bandées tandis que le sourire de Bragg restait gravé dans son esprit, lui arrachant un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais, c'était l'un des plus grands cadeaux qu'on avait pu lui offrir jusqu'ici.

Car il venait d'une personne qu'elle chérissait plus que tout.


	59. Pour TsukiKaneko (2)

Coucou !  
Le père noël est passé cette nuit et il m'a laissé ça pour toi ! Du Shinlek comme tu aimes (il te connait bien dit donc !). J'aurais aimé pouvoir te couvrir de cadeau tout au long du mois, je n'en ai pas eu le temps, désolée ! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Les quatre saisons**

 **Printemps**

Pour la troisième fois en quelques minutes seulement, Shin éternua. Grunlek, légèrement inquiet se tourna vers lui.

\- Ça va, tu n'es pas malade au moins ?  
Il ne comprenait pas, habituellement Shin ne commençait à être malade que lorsque la chaleur était trop forte ou qu'il n'y avait pas plu depuis plusieurs jours.  
\- Non, non, c'est rien.  
Shin ne voulait pas que les autres comprennent ce qui lui arrivait, ils se moqueraient encore de lui pendant des heures et comme il était déjà tombé dans un puits la veille, il était hors de question qu'il devienne à nouveau un sujet de moquerie pour ses camarades.  
Le vent souffla avec force leur apportant une délicieuse odeur de fleur et d'herbe fraiche, faisant éternuer de plus belle l'archer. Il sentait ses yeux qui le démangeaient, et il sentit des larmes commencer à couler le long de ses joues. Il était heureux que sa capuche et son masque cache son visage, il n'aurait pas à expliquer aux autres pourquoi il pleurait.  
Après un énième éternuement, Bob fini par avoir un soupçon.  
\- Dit, Shin tu ne ferais pas une crise d'allergie ?  
Le demi-élémentaire se sentit rougir, il se félicita une nouvelle fois de la présence de sa capuche et de son masque. Cependant, les autres avait compris en sentant son embarra que le demi-diable avait vu juste. Théo se retourna vers lui.  
\- Tu sais Shin, un jour il faudra que tu m'explique en quoi tu es proche de la nature. Tu supportes pas les loups, n'es pas très doué avec les chevaux, déteste les araignées, et en plus tu es allergique aux fleurs. Tu es sûre d'être un demi-élémentaire ?  
\- Je fais des crises depuis mon enfance, je n'y peux rien si l'élémentaire qui m'a pris en pitié ne les a pas guéries !  
\- Si tu veux mon avis, il était bourré cet élémentaire, fit le mage avec un sourire narquois, tu étais clairement le pire choix possible.  
Shin, vexé, se mura dans le silence. Bob continua de discourir tout seul sur la façon dont les élémentaires choisissent leurs élus pendant plusieurs heures. Son monologue n'était coupé que par les éternuements de plus en plus rapprochés de Shin.  
Lorsqu'ils finirent par s'arrêter pour la nuit, Shin disparut prestement dans les hauteurs d'un arbre pendant que Bob allumait le feu. Grunlek commença à cuisiner la paire d'oiseau que Théo lui avait ramené. Voyant que Shin ne venait pas manger, le nain monta dans l'arbre dans lequel l'archer avait disparu. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il remarque que le jeune homme, qui avait abaissé sa capuche avait les yeux rougit. Il espérait qu'il s'agissait seulement de ses allergies mais il pressentait que les moqueries du mage n'y étaient pas pour rien.  
\- Tu sais quoi, Shin ?  
Le demi-élémentaire leva un regard triste sur lui.  
\- Je pense que cet élémentaire a fait le meilleur choix possible. S'il ne t'avait pas choisi, je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré et la vie n'aurait pas la même saveur sans toi.  
L'archer fixa son regard dans les yeux de son ami et n'y vit aucune trace de sarcasme, juste de l'honnêteté et une profonde affection pour lui. Rassuré, il entreprit d'aider le nain à descendre de l'arbre.  
Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le sol, Théo avait servi le repas et Bob lui tendit une écuelle avec un petit sourire désolé.  
Grunlek regarda avec satisfaction sa famille, à nouveau uni.

* * *

 **Eté**

La chaleur était étouffante. Théo dans son armure complète soufflait comme un bœuf, Lumière était trop accablé par la chaleur pour le porter, il devait marcher. Shin, contrairement à Théo, avait enlevé sa capuche et même son masque mais il souffrait quand même sous ce soleil de plomb. Son élément était l'eau et il ne supportait pas la chaleur intense. Eden, avec son épaisse fourrure, trainait aussi un peu la patte. Elle s'allongeait à l'ombre d'un arbre, lorsque les aventuriers disparaissait de sa vue elle courait vers un autre arbre, devançant les aventuriers, puis elle se couchait à nouveau, recommençant son manège. Grunlek et Bob s'en sortait bien mieux que leurs compagnons. Le nain avait une résistance naturelle qui lui permettait de supporter la plus part des caprices de la météo. Et le demi-diable lui faisait plus que seulement supporter la chaleur, il se sentait incroyable vivant par des températures comme celle-ci, et les rayons du soleil sur sa peau était si agréable, il avait remonté les manches de sa robe pour mieux les sentir. Bob jeta un regard à ses compagnons qui commençait à ralentir le pas.  
\- Je m'occupe de monsieur tête de pioche et tu prends le poisson ?  
\- Ca me va, fit Grunlek en secouant la tête devant les surnoms utilisés par le mage.  
Il se dirigea donc vers Shin, qui tanguait dangereusement. Grunlek commença par faire passer sa gourde à l'archer, il savait que la sienne était vide depuis longtemps et que générer de l'eau lui donnait soif, il n'y avait donc aucune utilité à l'archer de générer sa propre boisson. De l'eau, voilà ce qui leur fallait. Le nain fouilla sa mémoire pour se souvenir s'il n'y avait pas une rivière ou un ruisseau dans les parages. Il était déjà venu dans cette région mais c'était il y a très longtemps et ses souvenirs s'embrouillaient. Il se souvenait bien d'un ruisseau mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir où il était précisément. Ils allaient devoir continuer et espérer trouver de l'eau avant d'en être à court.  
Ils reprirent donc leur route, espérant trouver un cours d'eau. Bob avait finalement convaincu Théo de retirer son armure et le paladin allait mieux. Le demi-élémentaire en revanche les inquiétait. Shin titubait de plus en plus. Grunlek fini par le monter sur Lumière malgré les protestations de ce dernier et du paladin. Il aimait trop le plus jeune pour le laisser souffrir ainsi. Et puis l'été dernier l'archer avait attrapé une maladie semblable à la grippe qui touchait les humains pendant l'hiver. Il ne voulait pas risquer que le jeune demi-élémentaire soit malade cette année encore.  
La chance finie par leur sourire, ils arrivèrent en vue d'une petite rivière au cours rapide et à l'eau fraiche. Théo couru s'y immerger, suivi par Eden. Shin voulu faire de même mais ses jambes ne le supportèrent pas et il s'effondra sur le sol en descendant de Lumière. Grunlek s'approcha de lui, le remit sur ses pieds et le soutint jusqu'à la rivière. Il l'aida à se déshabiller et le mit progressivement dans l'eau pour qu'il ne subisse pas le choc d'une entrée dans l'eau trop brutale.

Plusieurs minutes s'était écoulées, Grunlek préparait le repas du soir lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Shin, qu'il avait laissé sous la surveillance de Théo.  
\- Hé, Grunlek !  
L'interpelé se retourna, il craignait que l'archer n'ai un problème mais non le plus jeune batifolait gaiement dans l'eau, la fraicheur et surtout le contact de son élément lui avait rendu ses forces.  
\- Merci de m'avoir porté dans l'eau !  
Le nain souri, de tous ses compagnons, Shin était le seul à prendre le temps de le remercier. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il l'aimait tant.

* * *

 **Automne**

Le brouillard recouvrait toute la vallée dans laquelle chevauchaient les aventuriers. Théo faisait briller son armure, et tous se guidait grâce à la lueur blafarde qu'il émettait. Bob avait allumé son bâton et fermait la marche, pour être sûr de ne pas perdre un de ses compagnons dans cette purée de pois. La torche et l'armure de Théo étaient les seuls éléments que les autres voyaient dans ce brouillard extrêmement dense. Shin avait fini par descendre de son cheval pour pouvoir le guider plus facilement. Malgré le manque de visibilité, il se sentait bien, entouré par son élément. Grunlek était moins à l'aise que son compagnon, sa nainfravision ne lui était d'aucune utilité et il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Il imita Shin et descendit de son poney pour le guider sans risquer qu'il se prenne une patte dans une racine.

Après plusieurs heures dans ce brouillard, Grunlek se rendit soudainement compte qu'il ne voyait plus l'armure de Théo. Il se retourna mais il ne voyait pas non plus la torche de Bob. Il tenta de les appeler, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Rationnel, le nain ne paniqua pas et continua d'avancer droit devant lui, il finirait bien par sortir du brouillard, à ce moment il pourrait retrouver ses camarades.  
Malheureusement pour lui, il ne vit pas le trou dans le sol, trébucha sur le rebord et tomba dedans. Il se raidit, près à heurter le sol mais il ne toucha pas le sol, il senti soudain de l'eau tout autour de lui, au-dessus de sa tête. Calmement, il se mit à nager vers la surface, s'accrocha à la paroi de pierre. Une foi la surprise passée, il prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Un puit, il était tombé dans un puit. Il allait en entendre parler pendant des semaines. Seul Shin ne se moquerait sans doute pas, après tout l'archer était déjà tombé de très nombreuses fois dans des puits.  
Il hésita à utiliser son bras pour remonter à la surface mais le puit était vraiment très profond et projeter son bras à une telle hauteur utiliserait beaucoup d'énergie, ce qui était trop dangereux. S'il ratait son coup, il risquait de perdre connaissance dans l'eau du puit.

Grunlek avait disparu depuis quelques temps maintenant. Les autres ne semblaient pas s'en inquiéter car la zone n'était pas dangereuse mais Shin ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher le nain du regard toute les cinq secondes. Il avait besoin de lui, de sa présence. Il senti soudainement quelqu'un tirer sur sa manche. Il baissa les yeux, espérant voir le nain, mais il ne vit qu'Eden. La louve avait attrapé le bas de sa manche et elle le tirait vers la gauche. Il appela Bob et Théo. Ensemble ils décidèrent de suivre la louve, elle les emmenait sans doute vers le nain. Il ne leurs fallut que peu de temps pour arriver au bord d'un puit. Shin, sans doute grâce à son expérience avec les puits, compris immédiatement ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se pencha au-dessus du puit et vit Grunlek, dans l'eau. Son cœur se serra à cette vision mais le nain avait l'air d'aller bien, confiant envers ses amis. Rapidement, Shin pris une corde dans son paquetage et, avec l'aide de Théo et Bob, il descendit dans le puit pour remonter Grunlek. Le nain aurait sans doute pu remonter seul avec l'aide de la corde mais Shin était réellement inquiet pour son amis et, il devait l'avouer, il ne résistait pas à l'envie de serrer le nain contre lui pour le remonter. Le jeune homme garda d'ailleurs son ami un peu longtemps que nécessaire contre lui, une fois qu'ils furent sorti du puit. Pour le réchauffer, bien sûr…

* * *

 **Hiver**

Il neigeait depuis plusieurs jours, le manteau blanc recouvrait tout à présent. Au chaud dans le confort d'une auberge, Bob, Théo et Grunlek attendait le retour de leur ami demi-élémentaire, le seul assez fou pour sortir par un froid pareil. Les trois aventuriers jouaient aux échecs au coin du feu, jouant à tour de rôle. Comme souvent, la stratégie de Bob, basé sur ses connaissances, venait à bout de Théo et de son caractère fonceur, bourrin en toute circonstance. Mais celui-ci parvenait le plus souvent à battre Grunlek, qui lui fonctionnait beaucoup plus sur son intuition. Intuition que déstabilisait beaucoup le mage, peu habitué à ce genre de technique. En fait aux échecs, seul Shin parvenait à les départager. En effet l'archer perdait systématiquement, contre chacun d'entre eux. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il avait préféré aller se promener dans la neige que de jouer avec eux.  
Le soleil était presque couché et Grunlek commençait à s'inquiéter pour son ami qui avait promis de rentrer avant la nuit. Le nain avait toujours été très protecteur avec ses amis mais il l'était encore plus avec le plus jeune. Il se sentait si proche de lui.  
Il finit par décider d'aller le chercher. Ni Bob, bien trop frileux et déjà un peu enrhumé, ni Théo, qui préférait rester avec le mage malade, ne voulurent le suivre. Ce fut donc seul que Grunlek parti chercher le demi-élémentaire. Enfin pas totalement seul puisqu'Eden le rejoignit dès qu'il sortit de l'auberge, heureuse d'avoir de la compagnie. Il lui fit comprendre qu'il cherchait Shin et la louve se mit immédiatement à la recherche de celui qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment mais qui était si important pour lui.  
Ils trouvèrent Shin, au milieu d'une clairière. Il s'amusait dans la neige, un nombre incroyable de bonhomme de neige autour de lui. Grunlek souri, il s'était encore inquiété pour rien. Il s'approcha doucement de l'archer et lui envoya une énorme boule de neige dans le coup. Celui-ci, surprit, se retourna, vit le nain, lui sourit et lui envoya également une boule de neige. Une véritable bataille de neige commença entre les deux aventuriers. Eden, préféra partir que de rester au milieu de ce champ de bataille.  
Cela dura un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que, épuisés, les aventuriers se couchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre dans la neige. Grunlek tourna la tête vers son compagnon, il remarqua que le jeune homme avait enlevé son masque, son beau visage fin le regardait.  
Il s'était passé tellement de choses cette année. Les sentiments de Grunlek pour son ami avaient peu à peu évolué mais il ne voulait pas lui dire, il ne voulait pas tout gâcher. Qui voudrait d'un nain infirme comme compagnons de vie ? A regret, il détourna le regard de celui du jeune homme, levant son visage vers le ciel et fermant les yeux.  
De temps en temps un flocon de neige se posait sur son visage, il en appréciait la douceur et l'humidité qui lui rappelait son ami. Quelque chose d'autre se posa sur lui, sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage de Shin au-dessus du sien, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surpris, il sourit et se redressa légèrement pour prolonger le baiser.  
Dans la neige, un couple s'enlace.

* * *

Joyeux Noël à toi et à tous ceux qui liront ce texte !


	60. Conclusion & Dévoilement des Santa Claus

_BON-SWAR ! Aujourd'hui se termine notre Secret Santa spécial Fanbase ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont participé, que ce soit au niveau fanarts qu'ici. Vous avez tous été géniaux et ça fait plaisir de voir que les events marchent toujours bien. N'oubliez pas de me confirmer votre participation pour le projet Barbecue au Lance-Flammes, z'avez tous reçu un MP :D_

 _Sur ce, grosses bisouilles, et je vous laisse avec la liste des Santa Claus :3_

 **Santa Claus - Poussin**

LolaLola23111963 – Shueino

Missy – Kangoo

Petite Pirate – Lulukaw

Lorinea – Clochann

DoctorKoschei – Rain-Flicker

figaro94 – TsukiKaneko

Nariluggal – ambroisine

Jafaden666 – Mikeyran

Nahira180 – juliabakura

JuuriSan – Crousti24750

Madpsychohatter – Jafaden666

Soleina – Petite Pirate

juliabakura – Soleina

Gryf Rougelame – Klervia

Kangoo – TailorFox

Hakukai – Romana in the Void

SunWings – Temtaranne

Tyessa – LolaLola23111963

Klervia – TheBoson123

OnzeElevenElf – Fuyuu543

Lulukaw – DoctorKoschei

ambroisine – Hakukai

Mikeyran – OnzeElevenElf

Atlantos – Ranne-Chan

MllePow – figaro94

PikaCed – Kimisukiro

GwenLaSanglante – Gryf Rougelame

Kiell – Tyessa

Isil-gawien – Madpsychohatter

Ranne-Chan – Lorinea

Fuyuu543 – JuuriSan

Clochann – theleapingsquirrel/Missy

Shueino – Nahira180

Rubéale – Yumei Mitzuki

Rain-Flicker – SunWings

Temtaranne – Atlantos

Yumei Mitzuki – MllePow

Lyria Melody Brooks – PikaCed

Crousti24750 – GwenLaSanglante

Romana In The Void – LeoM

mimilia-rêveuse – Isil-gawien

TheBoson123 – mimilia-rêveuse

Kimisukiro – Lyria Melody Brooks

LeoM – MlleLauChan

MlleLauChan - Rubéale


End file.
